Dangerous Game
by Halawen
Summary: Katie Matlin is a mean girl and hates her siblings, along with her boyfriend Jake she decides this school year will be fun when she plays games with her stepsister Clare's heart. She bets new grade eleven boys Eli and Drew to date Clare. Will Clare find out it's all a game? Will they keep doing it for the money or will real feelings get involved? 100% A/U please read A/N's!
1. Call it a Lovers Game

**Welcome to Saturday's new story!**

**Legal: I do not own DeGrassi, if I did Drew would not be with Becky, Adam would never have died, Zoe would not exist and Owen, Fitz, Bianca, Jay, Sean, Spinner and Emma and a bunch of others would come back.**

**There are a lot of important things to know for this fic, I messed with the reality a lot! Obviously this story is 100% A/U so read all the changes:**

***Clare is the daughter of Helen and Randall Edwards; they were longtime friends of the Milligan family. When Clare was five the whole family was in a car wreck and Clare was the only survivor. She was adopted by her Godparents the Milligans and became Clare Milligan.**

***Mr. and Mrs. Milligan divorced and he moved away for work.**

***Mrs. Matlin died from MS, Mr. Matlin was friends with Mrs. Milligan and they developed a relationship before getting married and blending their families. **

*****_**The Milligan-Matlin family consists of Spencer Matlin (Father), Valerie Milligan-Matlin(Mother), Owen Milligan, Katie Matlin, Clare Milligan, Maya Matlin and Tristan Milligan.**_

***Clare is starting grade 10, Owen and Katie grade 11, Maya and Tris are grade 8 and not at the school yet.**

***Jake is not Clare's stepbrother and never knew Clare before she came to DeGrassi, he's dating Katie. Jake's family is wealthy.**

**Ok that should do it, most of that is also in the fic but I know some of you don't read everything and you'll get confused. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 Call it a Lovers Game**

**(DREW)**

"New year, new school and no one knows me as Gracie here," Adam smiles when mom drops us off in front of DeGrassi.

"I'll see you both at home, Adam be careful," Mom tells him.

"I know Mom, I'll be fine," he assures her.

We get out of the minivan and walk to the front steps, I see some guys tossing a football and the sign for football tryouts.

"Hey new boys," a girl calls to us and we look over. She's got shoulder length black hair and bangs, she's being held by a tall lanky guy with light brown hair, they both have sort of devilish grins and the guys is laughing a little, he's hiding his face on the girls shoulder but you can tell he's laughing a bit.

"Uh I'm going to go find my locker," Adam says deciding he doesn't want to get involved with these people. I am not that smart.

"Aw it won't be fun without two people," the girl whines a little.

"Hey there's another new guy, pulling up in a hearse that's even more perfect," the lanky guy says.

"Even better!" The girl sort of squeals.

"Uh what's going on?" I ask.

"Hang on we'll tell you both," she says giving me an annoyed look she seems very stuck up.

I watch the guy with dark hair park his hearse and walk over toward us; he's in dark skinny jeans and a black t-shirt under a dark grey button up with the sleeves rolled up. When he gets close enough the girl calls him over, he wears a lot of rings, has long dark hair and dark clothes. We couldn't be more different and I wonder why this guy and this girl need the two of us.

"We want to play a game," the girl informs us.

"What kind of game?" I question.

"Yeah and who are you guys?" Asks the guy in black.

"I'm Katie and this is my boyfriend Jake, now see that girl sitting at the picnic table, not the one with dark curls that has her back to us but the other one," Katie says pointing.

We both look over and see a girl wearing a pink shirt with a denim jacket and denim skirt. She has short shoulder length hair that's sort of medium brown but looks red where the sun shines on it. Her hair is done in a lot of almost Shirley Temple type curls. She's very cute, maybe even pretty but it's hard to see in this light.

"Yeah what about her?" I question.

"We'll pay $50 to the first one to get her to agree to a date," Katie enlightens us.

"She doesn't look like she would have trouble getting dates," comments the guy in black clothes, I still don't know his name.

"We never said she did," Jake responds as we watch the girls get up and walk around the stairs to the side of the school where the girls greet some guys.

"If she doesn't have trouble getting dates then why bet us to ask her out?" I inquire.

"Because it's fun," Katie laughs.

"First one to get her to agree to go on a date with her and bring us proof gets $50 bucks," Katie grins.

I don't think I like these too but $50 plus a date with a cute girl is too good to pass up. I go around to see if I can find the girl but she's gone, I do see a door leading to inside however. That other guy is following me and we both go inside, after some searching around we find the girl at her locker and we both run over. She turns to look at us and she's pretty, she has soft features, cherub lips and these amazing blue eyes. She also has a dazzling smile which she's giving the both of us.

"Uh hi, I'm Clare Milligan and you guys are both new," she says in a soft voice.

"Yeah I'm Drew Torres," I grin holding out my hand. She puts her hand in mine and I kiss it making her giggle.

"Eli Goldsworthy, you have really pretty eyes," Eli tells her taking her hand from mine.

"Uh thanks," she blushes and then looks past us.

Eli and I turn our heads to see one of the guys she greeted earlier. He's a few inches taller than me but he's got a lot more muscle and a menacing look on his face. I think he might be her boyfriend and Jake and Katie were just playing a trick on me and Eli.

"Are you two new?" Owen asks.

"No they've been going here for two years and you just never saw them before," Clare shoots back sardonically.

"Cute, you two get lost," the guy says and Clare rolls her eyes.

"Owen don't be rude," she snaps at him.

"They're new, they don't know that you're off limits," Owen comments managing to both glare at us and smile at Clare.

"Owen!" She says with irritation rolling her eyes again.

"Let's go I'm walking you to class," Owen commands moving us aside to put his arm lightly around Clare's shoulders. She sort of huffs but she goes with him; she does look back at us though.

I look at Eli and we watch them until they disappear around the corner. I walk down the hall to find my locker and Eli follows me again, but then he stops at a locker. Mine is down the hall from his and I get out my phone because I don't remember the temporary combination. I open my locker, reset the combo on my lock and take some stuff from my locker. When Jake and Katie come around the corner I close my locker and storm over to them.

"Hey why'd you bet us to ask her out if she has a boyfriend?" I question angrily.

"Clare doesn't have a boyfriend," Katie responds.

"Then who was the hulking guy with short dark hair that told us she was off limits?" I inquire.

"That was Owen he's not her boyfriend he's her older brother and my stepbrother," Katie says with a taunting grin.

"Wait you're betting us to go out with your own stepsister?" Eli asks.

"Yep, I hate my siblings, step and otherwise and I think it's fun. You two want to compete for the $50 or what?" Katie questions.

"Yeah I want the $50, but is she even allowed to date?" I question.

"Yeah she's allowed to but Owen doesn't like her to and Owen is what makes it a challenge," Katie grins and Jake laughs again.

Jake and Katie walk down the hall laughing and I walk off to find my first class. I think Jake and Katie might be slightly crazy but I want that $50. I want to get a motorcycle and Mom says I have to get it with my own money. I think Eli just needs a date honestly, he's kind of scary.

**(CLARE)**

Owen leaves me at homeroom, after telling me I shouldn't be so friendly with the new guys until he's had time to properly scare them into behaving like the other guys at school. I roll my eyes but I don't really mind that he's so overprotective he has his reasons and they're good ones. I do sometimes wish he wasn't so sure that every boy was out to get me though, it makes dating hard. I walk in and see another new boy sitting in the 3rd row, he seems cute, he's got a friendly grin and he's reading a book of early fifteenth century poetry.

"Hi I'm Clare Milligan," I smile sitting down at the desk next to him.

"Adam Torres, nice to meet you," he grins back shaking my hand.

"I met another Torres who's also new at the school, Drew," I comment slowly trying to find a family resemblance but other than the fact that they have blue eyes there is none.

"Yeah he's my older brother," Adam replies.

"Huh I'd never have guessed you were brothers," I comment.

"No one ever does but we're not actually blood related. My dad married his mom when we were young, my dad adopted him, his mom adopted me and they both took the Torres name," Adam enlightens me.

"I should have guessed that actually, I come from a blended family too, actually far more blended than yours," I tell him when Dave walks in. "Hey Dave this is Adam," I introduce the two.

They exchange hellos and then Miss Dawes starts class; it's all what we can expect from the year and talking about our first assignments that are due on Friday. When class ends Dave turns the opposite way from me and Adam, he and I walk toward the lockers.

"So what did you mean by your family was more blended?" Adam queries as we walk down the hall.

"Well I was adopted by my Godparents after my parents and sister were killed in a car crash when I was five. I was in the crash too but I survived and I don't remember it at all. So my God-family became my family and I got two brothers, Owen's a year older than me and Tristan is two years younger than me. Two years ago our parents got divorced and Dad moved away for work. Mom married Spencer Matlin last year, his wife died of MS three years ago. So now I also have two stepsisters, Maya is the same age as Tris and she's real sweet and this musical genius. Katie is the same age as Owen but she's a bitch, we all hate her even Maya, the rest of us tried to like Katie but she hates all of us. Katie's always with her boyfriend Jake and she thinks she's so special because he's rich and buys her pretty things," I say with disgust.

"Wow so there's five kids in your family and that is very blended but hey five kids and four of you get along that's impressive," Adam smiles. We've reached our lockers now and he has the locker just two down from mine.

"Yeah and the four of us that do get along are real close. You'll see Owen around the school, he's on the football team," I tell Adam as he opens his locker.

"Cool Drew is trying out for football he was QB1 at our last school," Adam informs me.

"What's your next class?" I question.

"Math functions with Mr. Armstrong," he replies.

"Hey me too, I'll bet a lot of my friends are in that class. When I started here in grade nine last year they had a gifted program and I became friends with all the kids in it. They don't have it anymore but we take the advanced classes."

"Cool," Adam smiles.

I like him and can tell we'll be friends, he's very easy going and he likes poetry most people have never heard of. We walk to math and I see everyone I was expecting, while I am friends with all the kids from the gifted program I'm really not close to any of them. In fact Bianca is my best friend and Fitz and I are close and they're Owen's closest friends.

"Hey guys this is Adam Torres he started this year with his brother Drew," I announce and they all look at me. "That's Alli, she's Dave's girlfriend. That's Jenna and K.C. they're also dating, and this is Connor, Wes and his girlfriend Hannah," I finish the introductions.

"Hey nice to meet you all," Adam grins.

Alli, Dave, Jenna and K.C. take the whole second row, Connor, Wes and Hannah sit in the first row with Liam. Adam and I take the two desks in the back left corner and I notice an LGBT patch on his backpack which makes me smile because of Tris. I wonder if Adam's gay but I'm sure I'll find out when the time is right.

"What are your last two classes?" I ask Adam while waiting for class to start.

"Studies in literature after lunch and then forces of nature which is geography apparently," he tells me.

"Hey Alli, Dave, K.C. and I have forces of nature last period too," Jenna calls back to him, she has really good ears.

"Cool," Adam grins.

"I have a spare last period but we have all our other classes together," I comment.

"Awesome, at least I know I got a friend in three of my four classes," Adam says with a big smile and it makes me grin. Mr. Armstrong comes in and starts class, he lectures for all of class and then it's lunch time.

"Owen and Fitz will be at tryouts for lunch but you can eat with me and Bianca," I offer Adam as we walk to our lockers.

"Cool thanks, Drew will be at football tryouts anyway," Adam says with a grateful smile.

We grab our lunches from our lockers and I lead Adam outside to the picnic tables. Bianca's already there, she has a soda, crackers and celery sticks for lunch since her aunt doesn't shop much or give Bianca money that often.

"Hey B this is Adam he's new, this is Bianca she's in Owen's grade but she's my best friend," I tell Adam.

"Hey nice to meet you," Adam smiles as we sit down, "is that all your eating?"

"My auntie forgot to go shopping again," she sighs.

"Which is why I packed an extra sandwich for you," I tell her pulling out the turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Yes you rock thanks girl," Bianca grins hugging me.

Over lunch we find out that Adam loves Dead Hand which is one of Bianca's favorite bands. Adam also loves writing which is one of my passions, Adam also wants to be a radio broadcaster and I want to be a journalist. By the end of lunch Bianca is Adam's friend too and I've found out Adam and I have many of the same interests. We walk to our lockers and grab our book for our studies in literature class. When we get there I see Eli at one of the desks and I smile.

"Hi Eli," I grin sitting at the desk next to his and Adam takes the one on the other side of me.

"Hey Clare," he smiles back and maybe it's just wishful thinking but I could swear he's really happy to have class with me.

"This is Adam, he's Drew's brother," I inform Eli and his face falls a little.

"Oh yeah I met your brother this morning, he's in my auto shop class," Eli grumbles.

"Yeah he's good at cars, sports and girls, and he's a good brother," Adam says in defense of Drew. "Hey you like Dead Hand," Adam exclaims when Eli pulls out a binder with a Dead Hand sticker.

"Yeah Dead Hand rocks, they're my favorite band. My dad is Bullfrog on Solid Rock 98," Eli informs us.

"No way I love Bullfrog and Solid Rock 98," Adam says and Eli smiles.

The boys start talking about Dead Hand and they're also becoming fast friends. Miss Dawes comes in and starts class so the boys stop talking. After class we wave to Eli and I show Adam where the forces of nature class is. It's my spare and I know Fitz is on his spare, I go to find him so we can start on homework. As I'm putting books in my locker Drew approaches and I smile at him.

"Hey your brother is in all my classes, he's really nice we're already friends," I say to Drew.

"Yeah Adam's great, I'm glad he has a friend already. The football team is having a BBQ after school tomorrow; you want to go with me?" He asks.

"Okay sure," I reply with a smile. I figure Owen will be okay with it since it's not exactly a date plus Owen and Fitz will be there.

"Great, I'm on my spare right now but I'm going to go workout in the weight room. Gotta get in shape to make QB1," Drew tells me with a charming boyish grin.

"You look in shape to me I'm sure you'll have no trouble making QB1," I flirt. Yeah I like him and it's all physical right now but I can't help it. Drew grins back and flexes his muscles; I smile and bite my lip.

"I am pretty strong, I can bench press 200 pounds," he boasts and then picks me up. I giggle and bite my lip while giving him a coquettish smile until someone clears his throat; we look over to see Fitz standing there. "Oh hey Fitz," Drew nods.

"Hey, uh you should put her down," Fitz tells him.

"See you at the BBQ Clare," Drew smiles putting me down and he walks off toward the weight room.

"He's in all my classes but how do you know Drew?" Fitz inquires.

"I met him this morning, his brother's in all my classes. Let's go do homework outside," I say grabbing the sleeve of his black t-shirt and pulling him toward the front door, "How were football tryouts?"

"Great Drew was there, he's good so you think Owen will let you go on a date with him?" Fitz questions.

"It's not a date really, just a barbeque after school. Besides which you'll both be there," I point out.

Fitz doesn't reply and he's got a funny look I can't place but he doesn't say anything. We do homework for a few minutes and then I see Eli walk out and I wave to him.

"Hey Fitz, Hi Clare," Eli smiles sitting next to me and from the corner of my eye I see Fitz glaring at Eli slightly.

"Eli's in my studies in literature class," I inform Fitz.

"Hmm he's in auto shop with me, Owen and Drew," Fitz says clenching his jaw slightly when he says Drew's name.

"They're showing Wild Strawberries at the art house cinema Wednesday, you want to go with me?" Eli asks.

"Sure I'd love to," I smile.

"Great, so we'll work out the details tomorrow," Eli says grinning at me and smirking at Fitz.

"Okay that's definitely a date," Fitz comments as soon as Eli has walked away.

"Maybe you and B can distract Owen so he doesn't know," I say to Fitz hopefully and he sort of scowls at me. "Please, he'll try to and follow us otherwise and Eli seems really nice," I plead with Fitz and he sighs so I know he's given in.

"Fine, I'll talk to B and we'll come up with something," he caves.

"Thank you Fitz you're the best," I grin hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

He gives me a grin and we get back to our homework until the bell rings and Fitz has to get to football practice. We pack up our stuff and he heads for the locker room, I walk home since Owen has football, I could take the car but then he has to walk home and he's always tired when he's done with football. When I get home Maya and Tris are there since they take the bus, Katie will get a ride from Jake later, she'll probably stay at his house for dinner which is fine by us because I'm pretty sure even Mom and Dad don't like her.

"Hey how was your first day?" I ask my younger siblings who are both sitting at the table eating a snack and starting on their homework.

"Great we have all the same classes and we like all our teachers and we both met cute boys, but don't tell Owen," Maya tells me smiling the whole time until she asks me not to tell Owen.

"I won't say anything, I met some cute guys too and I have dates. Best of all I made a new friend, his name is Adam and he's great, we have quite a bit in common, he's even part of a blended family. Actually his brother Drew is taking me to the football BBQ tomorrow," I inform my younger sibs.

"Does Owen know? He'll be at the BBQ," Tris points out.

"I'll tell him when he gets home; hopefully Fitz and B can keep him in line. So about these cute guys you two met?"

"His name is Fab, he's so hot," Tris gushes.

"Mine is named Zig, he's really sweet and really hot," Maya gushes.

"Zig and Fab?" I giggle.

"Actually his name is Zigmund but he prefers Zig," Maya tells me.

"Yeah I would too," I reply.

"Fab is what he goes by, even the teachers call him that, he wouldn't tell me his real name, it's kind of like Fitz," Tris comments.

"I know Fitz's first name he just doesn't like it and gets mad when anyone tries to use it. Well we all met people now if only can convince Owen to let us go out with them," I remark with Tris and Maya nodding in agreement.

We sit and finish our homework; the three of us are done by the time Mom and Dad get home.

"I'm making burgers for dinner can you guys make a salad please?" Mom requests setting her purse down and going upstairs to change her clothes along with Dad.

"Sure Mom," Maya says as we all get up.

"Mom I have a date on Wednesday to see a film downtown," I tell her.

"Is he picking you up?" Mom asks.

"I'm sure he will," I reply.

"As long as we meet him and you're home by curfew," Mom says.

Now if only Owen was so easy to tell, I'm not even going to tell him about Wednesday and hope that Fitz and Bianca can keep him distracted. Owen gets home just before dinner is ready and goes upstairs to wash up and set his stuff down.

"Can you guys finish the salad so I can go talk to Owen?" I request of Tris and Maya.

"Good luck," Maya says.

I smile at them and go upstairs, Owen's door is closed so I knock and he calls to come in. He's on his bed getting his shoes off and looks up at me when I come in.

"I'm coming to the BBQ tomorrow after school," I inform Owen.

"Cool," Owen shrugs standing up and we start to walk downstairs but Owen grabs my shoulder and stops me all of a sudden. "Wait did someone ask you to the BBQ?" He asks narrowing his eyes at me.

"Drew."

"No way," Owen shakes his head.

"Owen I'm allowed to date and anyway you'll be there, so will Fitz and probably Bianca. I know why you're so protective and it's good…most of the time but not when you're keeping me from dating because I might get hurt. Not all boys are disgusting pigs," I comment.

"Yes we are," Owen argues and I twist my face at him. "I couldn't stand to lose any of you, you, Maya or Tris. We could lose Katie though, stuck up bitch she should just stay at Jake's house," Owen grumbles.

"I know and I love that you're protective, so do Maya and Tris," I tell Owen kissing his cheek, "but I'm going on this date with Drew."

**(KATIE)**

"I heard through the grapevine that Drew asked Clare to that stupid BBQ for the football team tomorrow. Should we count that as a date?" I ask Jake as he drives us to his house after school. I love being at his house, it's so nice and big and plush; it's almost like a palace, which I should live in. It also has none of my nauseating bratty siblings, I didn't like having one and when Dad married Valerie I got stuck with three more!

"If he buys her food, they spend time alone and he gets at least a kiss on the cheek then I'd say it's a date," Jake replies.

"We'll have to go observe, I can't wait to watch how angry Owen gets. I'm going to tell Drew to touch Clare a lot and try to kiss her. Maybe Owen will lose his temper and punch Drew, then Owen would get suspended, that would make me happy," I grin.

"So if tomorrow is a date then what?" Jake questions.

"Then we have some more fun, up the ante and up the prize. You don't mind shelling out a few bucks to torture my goody-two-shoes annoyingly dull stepsister and aggravate my moronic muscles for brains stepbrother do you?"

"Of course not, you know I hate them as much as you do," Jake replies and I smile leaning over to kiss him.

"We can probably keep this game going for months. I hope we break Clare's heart and spirit so much she's permanently heart broken and at the very least never wants to date again. Maybe we can literally drive her crazy. Not to mention Owen will get angry if Clare is hurt, maybe we'll get him expelled for fighting or better yet sent to juvie. This year is going to be such fun," I grin thinking of how Jake and I can get Drew and Eli to play with Clare's heart, emotions and head. Best of all since my sibs are nauseatingly Brady Bunch like if I torture and hurt Clare and Owen it will hurt Maya and Tristan too, I hope we break them all.

**I hope you guys liked chapter one, don't forget that next week is one shot week so chapter 2 will not go up until Saturday August 13****th****. Chapter two will likely start the next day with the BBQ and will include Clare's date with Eli.**

**For those of you that read Ghosts of Who We Were it will go up but will likely go up tomorrow morning.**


	2. It's Me in the Thing

**Happy (belated) Birthday's to my wonderful readers ForeverAndAlways37 and RED2012. ForeverAndAlways37 should have had In the Evening I've Got to roam as her birthday chapter but I was in the crunch of a work deadline and forgot so this chapter is dedicated to both of you. In honor of your birthdays there will be cake and ice cream!**

**Ch. 2 It's Me in the Thing**

**(DREW)**

"Are you coming to my team's barbeque after school?" I ask Adam as we walk into school Tuesday morning.

"I don't think I'll blend at a football BBQ, anyway it's going to be football guys, cheerleaders and player's girlfriends," Adam says rolling his eyes.

"Clare will be there too I asked her," I tell him.

"Of course you did, I guess I'll come by for a while. Not that I don't think it's good that you're going after a sweet and intelligent girl like Clare but don't you usually go after cheerleaders?" Adam questions.

"I thought I'd try something different, it is a new school after all," I shrug.

We part ways to go to our lockers, I see Julian and wave to him, some cheerleaders talk to me about the BBQ and then I go to my homeroom class which is English. Jake comes in with Marisol who's a cheerleader and Mo who's also trying out for the team.

"I'll see you at the BBQ after school Drew, Katie and I are going it should be quite entertaining," Jake grins.

It looks like he's going to say something else but Fitz comes into class and Jake closes his mouth. Fitz glowers at Jake and even shoots me a harsh look, I'm not really sure why but he was glaring at me when I asked Clare to the BBQ yesterday. Either he likes her, in which case he should have made his move by now, or he's protective of her as a friend and a friend of her brothers which I would sort of get.

I don't really pay attention in class; I don't really like English I just plan the afternoon in my head. I'll have to make sure we remain seen by Katie and Jake so they can see that we're on a date, but will likely have to keep us away from Owen and Fitz. I'll just keep my arm around her, maybe kiss her cheek and that should count as a date. Then I win and I'm $50 closer to my goal of getting a motorcycle.

My next class is transportation technology: vehicle maintenance which is a fancy way of saying of saying auto shop. It's a class I not only have with Eli but with Owen and Fitz, I expect Owen to spend the class sizing me up I don't expect him to grab me and shove me to the wall as soon as I go in.

"I'll be watching you today, you touch my sister and I'll break all of your fingers," Owen growls in a low voice. Several other kids hear him as they walk into class but no one pays much attention, what little I have seen of Owen I think this is pretty normal behavior for him.

"Relax it's a BBQ after school, I like your sister I'm just getting to know her, I won't do anything she doesn't want me to do," I assure him with a grin.

Owen still glares at me but he does let me go, we all start changing into our coveralls which are required because auto shop is messy. Before I leave the locker room Eli stops me, he doesn't look happy either but I know it's for an entirely different reason.

"I don't think an after school BBQ should count as a date," Eli says.

"Well that's really up to Katie and Jake isn't it," I respond and push past him to go out to class.

Auto shop is about the only class I'm any good at; when it's over I wash my hands and grab a quick lunch before heading to football tryouts on the field. I see Adam with Clare and Bianca who's in photography with me, Owen and Fitz. Adam waves and so does Clare, I wave back and wink at Clare which makes her bite her lip, it's kind of cute actually.

"You bringing someone to the BBQ?" K.C. asks me as he holds my feet for sit ups.

"Clare," I tell him.

"You're taking Owen's sister to the BBQ? You don't plan on living long, especially if he's there," K.C. remarks and we switch places when Coach blows his whistle.

"He's an older brother and he's protective I get it, I'm an older brother too. I won't do anything Clare doesn't want me to do he's all bark and no bite I'm sure," I respond.

"No Owen bites, he's majorly protective, most of the guys at this school are too scared of Owen to even ask Clare out. I asked her to a dance last year Owen told me to behave myself but I thought he was all bark and no bite too. When he caught us kissing in the hall he was pissed. He didn't do anything that night in front of Clare but Monday at school he told me to keep away by hanging me from the roof by my ankles. I started dating Jenna after that, well after a very careful explanation to Clare. She also went on a couple of dates with a kid named Reese; he's more like Owen and Fitz a bad kid that barely attend class. The way I hear it," K.C. says sitting up and staying up as he lowers his voice to tell me, "she didn't tell Owen they were going out. When he did find out…well no one's exactly sure what did happen but no one has seen Reese since then."

"Offense line up time for drive block drills," coach says after blowing his whistle before I can ask any more questions, "and defense other end of the field for trap drills, let's see what you can do."

After half an hour of drills we shower and change, most of us grabbing an energy bar or protein drink to carry us through afternoon classes. Owen, Fitz and I all have photography this period but we don't walk there together, I leave the locker room first and they follow behind me. Bianca's already in class and they sit with her but she looks back at me, after what K.C. told me and Owen's threats this morning I expect her to threaten me too.

"Hey your brother's cool, he invited me to the Dead Hand concert next month they're my favorite band," she says.

"Cool, he got those tickets the minute they went on sale, I thought I'd have to go with him just be good to him, Adam can be…shy around girls," I tell her. I get an almost appreciative smile from Owen when talking about Adam since we share the bond of being big brothers, it's almost a smile but he's still glaring at me.

We watch a slideshow of black and white photography and then discuss black and white versus color. When class lets out it's my spare, it's also Fitz's and Clare's spare, Fitz and I are going to help Coach set up for the BBQ but I'm surprised to see Clare when I get to the parking lot.

"Hey you're early the BBQ doesn't start until after school," I comment.

"I know but Fitz said you guys were going to help set up so I came to help too," she says.

"Cool," I grin.

Coach Armstrong and both assistant coaches are out here setting up along with Principal Simpson. Fitz and I do the heavy stuff, Coach Armstrong sets up the BBQ and Clare sets up the buns, condiments, vegetables and drinks. The bell rings and kids file out to the field, the whole team is here and the cheerleaders, I wave to Adam who comes with Bianca. When I see Jake and Katie I go over and put my arm around Clare and she looks at me.

"We are on a date right?" I remind her.

"Yeah," she smiles but glances at Owen; he's talking with Fitz and doesn't see us.

Jake is sitting on the bleachers with Katie, he's eating but she's watching us. Adam is sitting on the field with Bianca, they seem to be hitting it off, I just hope they continue to hit off or she doesn't freak out when she finds out about him.

"Let's get some food before these guys eat it all," I remark and she smiles. She really does have a beautiful smile, it's soft and lights her face making her eyes sparkle even more.

We get food and sit across the field, far from people but within the sight of Jake and Katie. We eat in silence for a little while and it's starting to get uncomfortable but Clare breaks it.

"I wonder why Katie and Jake are here, it isn't like them to come to anything that has to do with the football team," Clare comments.

"Katie's your sister isn't she?"

"Stepsister and she hates us, even Maya who's her sister by blood," Clare replies.

"So how many kids are in your family, Adam said you came from a blended family like us," I remark.

"Five kids, Katie's the oldest since her birthday is in March and Owen's is May, but none of us get along with Katie. Then there's me, I'm not related to any of them by blood though, my family was killed in a car accident when I was little. Owen's parents were my Godparents and they adopted me. Tristan is next, Owen's younger brother by blood, he's two years younger than me and last is Maya, her birthday is in December making her the baby but she's only a couple months younger than Tris. Owen and Tristan considered me their sister by blood from the day I was adopted and took the last name Milligan. I considered them blood as well, even before our mom married Maya and Katie's dad we considered Maya to be blood and family but Katie's hated us from day one. I don't know if Jake really hates us but he's totally apathetic about the way Katie treats us, I swear he likes her borderline narcissism and sociopathic personality," Clare tells me using big words I don't understand but take to mean that Katie's a real bitch. "Jake's family is wealthy, they have a great big house, he drives a very expensive car and buys her anything she wants, it's disgusting really but at least when she's with him she's out of our hair."

"Adam and I have always gotten along at least most of you get along I mean that's good. You know I get the whole big brother protective thing but Owen seems to…"

"Go overboard?" Clare offers finishing for me.

"Yeah," I nod and then see Katie and Jake watching us so I put my arm around Clare. Thankfully Owen seems to be distracted and Clare seems to like having my arm around her as she leans against me.

"He does but he has his reasons too and he's just got a natural protective streak, if you're in his circle then he's protective of you," she tells me just as a football comes whizzing toward us, it's perfectly aimed at my head and would miss Clare. Still I let go of Clare and catch the football, Owen is glaring at me and I feel Clare tense up a little. "OWEN!" She yells grimacing at her brother. I stand up and toss it back to him before holding my hand out to Clare and helping her stand.

"I think we've put in enough of an appearance here what do you say we go to The Dot for some dessert?" I offer.

"Sounds great and I know how we can sneak out without going past Owen," she says taking my hand. Owen watches for us for a second but as soon as he's distracted Clare takes off running and dragging me with her. We run along the back of the football field and into some trees and now she slows down. I hear some kids in the distance but we never see them, we come out behind the pharmacy and across from The Dot. "Hi Peter," she smiles at the blonde boy behind the counter, "this is Drew he's new at DeGrassi."

"Hey Clare, nice to meet you Drew so what can I get you?" Peter asks.

"A piece of chocolate cake with two forks and a chocolate milkshake with two straws," I order for both of us. Peter rings us up and I pay, he makes the shake and gives me the slice of cake, Clare and I take a seat by the window. We start eating and sipping at the shake, Clare smiles and I daydream about taking her for a ride on my motorcycle when I buy it. I guess actually maybe sort of like her. "Hey Peter can you take a couple of pictures of us?" I ask when we're almost done. Most people must be at the BBQ because the café is pretty empty.

"Uh sure," Peter shrugs coming over while I get my phone out.

"No don't take my picture I look terrible," Clare says trying to straighten her curls.

"No you don't, you look gorgeous," I tell her and she smiles again, biting the corner of her lip and blushing slightly.

"I do?"

"Yep," I nod and hand Peter my phone. He takes one of me feeding her cake, one of her feeding me, one of us both drinking from the shake and one of her kissing my cheek. I tell him thanks and we finish our food. "I should probably walk you back to school, the BBQ will be over soon and I have to find my brother, anyway I'm sure Owen has noticed we're gone," I comment.

"Yeah probably, hopefully Fitz and Bianca are keeping him distracted," she says.

We walk back down the street close together but not touching, when I see the school come into view, and Jake and Katie leaning against what I assume to be his car, I put my arm around her. We barely make it into the parking lot before she's taken from me though.

"Where the hell have you been? Did you touch her? I warned you about touching her," Owen growls.

"Owen relax we went to The Dot for dessert and we didn't even kiss, come on we should help clean up and get home," she says pulling Owen away by the hand but he still growls at me.

Clare turns back to smile at me and I grin back then I get a text from Jake. Yesterday he and Katie got my number and Eli's so we could meet without Clare or Owen knowing.

**Jake: Behind the school in the greenhouse.**

I'm not sure where the greenhouse is but I find it easily enough, Jake and Katie are in there and so is Eli. I give him a gloating smile as I get out my phone.

"I win," I tell them.

"An after school BBQ isn't a date," Eli argues.

"We sat together, I kept my arm around her, we went and got dessert at The Dot, I paid and got a kiss on the cheek, I even have proof," I say finding the pictures on my phone and showing the three of them.

"I call that a date," Katie agrees and Jake gets out his wallet handing me a $50. "You guys up for another game?" Katie asks as I put the money in my wallet.

"What now? There isn't some other girl you want us to ask out is there?" Eli inquires.

"No we're not done with Clare, first one to get a kiss gets $75," Katie says.

"Sweet $75 for a kiss," I smile.

"Any kiss at all?" Eli queries.

"No open mouth with tongue for a minimum of five seconds and we need proof," Katie replies.

"Good thing I have a date with Clare tomorrow night, too bad you'll be at practice," Eli says with a smug smirk as he pats my shoulder and leaves the greenhouse.

"So is there more after one of us gets a kiss?" I ask.

"As long as Owen hasn't killed you both we'll keep going I'm having so much fun, are you having fun Jakey snakey?" Katie coos and I almost throw up, something is seriously wrong with these two.

"I just like seeing you smile and Owen pissed off," he smiles and they kiss.

Since they start to make out I decide to go find Adam and get home, if this keeps up I'll have enough money for my motorcycle in no time.

**(CLARE)**

"How was the BBQ?" Maya asks when Owen and I get home.

"It was good but Owen tried to kill Drew with a football," I comment.

"I wasn't going to kill him, just knock him away from you," Owen shrugs setting down his backpack. "How was school?" He asks Maya and Tris.

"Fine," they say at the same time.

"You know I swear you two are twins sometimes," Owen comments rolling his eyes.

"I'm home," Katie calls into the house and we all make the same face. "How was your date with Drew?" Katie asks and we all furrow our brow at her since she's never had any interest in our social lives before.

"It was good, he seems really sweet," I reply cautiously and she gives me an odd smile.

"I'm going to go do homework in my room," she says and goes upstairs.

When Mom told us she was going to marry Maya and Katie's dad we knew we'd be moving. We found a four bedroom house with a finished basement, each of us kids have our own bedroom upstairs, I got the master which made Katie furious. Even though she got the second biggest, it has it's own washroom and a balcony, she shares a washroom with Maya but when Katie's home Maya usually uses my washroom, I told her she could. Owen's room is pretty big too but he has a bay window instead of a balcony, he and Tris share the other washroom. Mom and Dad turned the basement into a master suite, complete with a master washroom that has a dual shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Katie is at Jake's 95% percent of the time anyway and we all prefer it that way, I'm pretty sure even Mom and Dad prefer it that way.

"That was weird I wonder why she cares," Maya comments.

"I have no idea," I shrug.

Owen and I sit with Maya and Tris doing our homework, Mom and Dad get home and start on dinner and Katie comes downstairs when Dad calls her for dinner. We do the normal small talk over dinner about our days, Katie tells us she's going out with Jake tomorrow and will be sleeping at his house and we're all glad she'll be gone. After dinner Katie has to clean up, she's almost never home and rarely does her chores so when she is home Mom and Dad make sure she gets her chores done. The rest of us go to our rooms and finish our homework, after homework I shower and do some writing before going to bed. I dream about Drew and Eli tonight, they're both sweet but I have more in common with Eli and we connect on an intellectual level. Drew is just hot, but he's also a good big brother which I admire, I don't know all that much about him actually.

Jake comes to pick up Katie for school the next morning, Owen takes the rest of us, we drop Tris and Maya off first and then head to DeGrassi. Jake and Katie are here on the steps, she's draped on him and he has his arms around his waist. Jake leans against the banister and they watch people occasionally laughing or snickering after the other one says something.

"What do you think they're doing?" Owen queries.

"Probably talking about how they think they're so much better than everyone," I reply.

"Yeah they think they're better but they are delusional," Owen says and I giggle as we walk past them.

Owen leaves me to go to his locker and I go to mine, I get my books walking down the hall and see a lot guys gathered around the football trophy case which means the team has been posted.

"Morning Clare," Alli says suddenly from behind me and I jump.

"Hey Alli," I smile at her.

"Isn't Drew hot?!" She squeals quietly.

"Yeah he is hot," I agree.

"Not just hot the hottest guy in school I really like him," Alli tells me.

"Alli you know nothing about him and you're dating Dave," I remind her.

"All I need to know is that he's the hottest guy in school and Dave is getting boring," Alli says and I roll my eyes. Now I see Drew, he's coming over and he looks happy, Alli starts batting her eyelashes because Drew is smiling at us.

"Hi Drew," Alli coos.

"Yeah hi," he nods and then grins at me, "Clare I made QB1 you want to celebrate with me?" He asks and I feel Alli go tense because Drew asked me out and is barely paying attention to her.

"Yeah I'd love to but I have plans tonight," I reply.

"Yeah I know," Drew grimaces slightly, "we don't have a game this week how about Friday after my practice?"

"Sounds great," I smile and Drew grins walking off.

"I can't believe he didn't even look at me," Alli complains.

"Alli you have a boyfriend," I say again and then walk to class.

"Hey Clare, Drew said he had fun with you yesterday," Adam says when I get into class.

"Yeah I had fun too but I barely saw you at the BBQ," I comment.

"Bianca and I were talking on the bleachers a long time and then came inside to listen to Dead Hand music. I really like Bianca," Adam tells me.

"You should ask her out," I tell him.

"Yeah uh that might not be a good idea," he responds.

"Why not?" I ask but the bell rings before Adam can answer.

Adam never does answer the question and the rest of the day goes by pretty quickly, on my spare I meet Fitz outside and we start on homework.

"I hear you and Owen made starting line again for your positions," I comment.

"Yep Drew's a good player actually and Mo is our starting nose tackle this year. So you still going on your date with Eli tonight?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah right after school we're going to go downtown first and get dinner after. You and Bianca are still going to distract Owen aren't you?" I question pleading just slightly.

"Yeah we are, after practice we're going to go eat and hang out but be home by eight," Fitz says in a slightly deflated tone.

"By eight no problem thank you Fitz you're the best," I smile hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah no big deal," Fitz shrugs.

"Hey Clare since we're both on our spare do you want to go now?" Eli asks coming up.

"Yeah great, bye Fitz and thanks," I smile at him before going with Eli.

"Morty's an antique hearse, nice isn't he?" Eli comments when we approach his car.

"Uh he's unique that's for sure," I remark getting in, "why exactly do you drive a hearse?"

"It's different and it's fun," Eli replies as he starts driving.

I wave to Fitz one last time before we drive off and he waves back. Eli drives us downtown and we walk to the bookstore first, Eli and I like a lot of the same books. He doesn't like the vampire fiction and I don't like the graphic novels but other than that we have very similar tastes. After spending an hour at the bookstore we walk around downtown for a while and get some ice cream before going to the theatre. We watch the movie in silence and Eli doesn't so much as hold my hand, I'm starting to think Owen threatened him if he touched me.

"It's such a beautiful film; they just don't make films like that anymore," I comment as we leave the theatre.

"Yeah no kidding there's no plot or intelligent writing any longer," Eli says. "So dinner where should we eat? Do you like African food?"

"I've never had it but I like most types of food," I reply.

"Well there's a great little African place a couple blocks over," Eli tells me.

I say that's fine and we go there for dinner, I find out Eli is an only child and his girlfriend died last year and now the hearse makes more sense. I tell him about my family but we don't talk about death too much as it's a sore subject for us both. I also learn he loves drama and wants to do a play, shortly before the check comes Eli excuses himself to the washroom.

"Dinner was nice thanks, I do like African," I smile as he pays the check.

"I'm glad," he smiles standing up and pulling out my chair. "I don't want to seem too forward but do you think I could have my goodnight kiss now? I'm just afraid if Owen sees us he'll kill me," Eli comments and I giggle a little.

"Sure," I smile putting my hands on his shoulders and bringing my lips to his.

I was expecting a simple goodnight kiss but to my surprise Eli licks my bottom lip. I part my lips for him and his tongue invades my mouth as his hand goes behind my head to keep me in the kiss. It's not exactly a forced kiss and it is nice but it was more than I was expecting and it feels kind of weird. I also think I someone snapping a picture with their phone while we're kissing. Eli pulls away and smirks at me, I smile nervously and we start to walk out.

"Oh wait I left my phone in there be right back," he says and runs back in.

I watch as he gets his phone back from the waiter and he comes back out to me. We drove to the restaurant so his car is just in the parking lot and he drives me home.

"Hi honey how was your date?" Mom asks when I get in.

"It was good, I have some homework to finish," I reply and go up to my room.

I set my stuff down and start taking off my shoes when there's a knock on my bedroom door and I all come in, Maya opens the door coming in and sitting on my bed.

"How was your date with Eli was it?" My sister asks.

"It was fine, Eli and I have a lot in common," I respond.

"You don't sound like you're very in to him," Maya comments.

"I don't know the date was good we have a lot in common, it was longer than my date with Drew so I got to know Eli more but, well he barely touched me all night. Although Owen probably threatened him, except Owen's not supposed to know about this date and then when he asked for a goodnight kiss it was just sort of…" I pause searching for a way to describe the kiss. "Not forced exactly, I don't know it just felt kind of weird. I have a date with Drew on Friday, an actual one not at a BBQ so we'll see maybe Drew and I are better suited for each other even if we have less in common," I tell her.

"Hey at least you have two guys trying to date you even with the threat of Owen and he goes to the same school. I asked Zig if he wanted to do something this weekend and he said he liked me but he didn't want to end up dead for hanging out with me. How is it that Owen manages to scare guys at a school he doesn't even go to?" Maya laments sitting on my bed.

"Yeah just wait until next year when you're at the same school as we are and he can just stand behind you and glare at any guy that talks to you," I remark.

Maya sighs and flops back on my bed, "I'm never going to be able to date."

"You just have to learn to sneak around like me, what Owen doesn't know keeps him from hurting other people," I reply and Maya laughs just as there's knock on my door and Owen pokes head. We look at him and both burst into laughter.

"What?" He asks furrowing his brow at us but we're laughing too hard to say anything. "Do I have something on my face or something what's so funny?" Owen grouses when we won't stop laughing and now Tris comes out of his room.

"What's going on?" Tris asks.

"I don't know the girls won't stop laughing at me," Owen complains.

"You oughta be used to that by now," Tris teases.

Owen growls playfully and Tris takes off running, Maya and I stop laughing a little and get up just in time to see Owen hoist Tris across his shoulders. Owen runs Tris downstairs and outside past Mom and Dad, who hardly pay attention as this happens a lot. Owen takes Tris to our trampoline and tosses Tris on there, then Owen gets on and the boys start jumping up and down and doing tricks.

"You know as much of a pain as he is we are lucky to have him," I say to Maya as we watch the guys jump.

"Yeah we are," she smiles before we run over and join the guys.

**Update next Saturday starting the next day when Eli shows proof of the kiss to Jake and Katie and they raise the stakes again. Plus Clare spends some time at the Torres house.**


	3. The Pancake Tradition

**We're getting a lot of great responses to the surveys on the DeGrassi Saviors website. We're also getting many requests through the contact form. Missy, la diabla and Eilee thank you for your requests I have not had time to respond or even think about them but check your e-mails or my profile page for a response.**

**Anyone making a request specifically to me, I welcome requests and I'm happy to give almost anything a try. That being said please note a few things, number 1 the length of my list. I get a lot of requests and a lot of ideas of my own and unfortunately I do not have endless time to write. Before I put something on my list on my profile page it has to be entirely plotted out. So if you make a request it goes on my plotting list first and be aware it may sit there for months before I get time to even plot it. If I can experience the story in my head and plot it then it will go on the list on my profile and I will notify you when it does so. Some things however I just can't plot, I can't see them in my head and therefore cannot write or plot them even though I've tried, if this is the case I will let you know that I tried but just cannot see it and so cannot write it. Please don't let this discourage you from making a request I welcome all requests and will try to bring your vision to life you just have to be extremely patient because I have limited time and a lot of things to write.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and visiting the site, now enjoy tonight's chapter!**

**Ch.3 The Pancake Tradition**

**(DREW)**

"Your father and I are going to Kingston Friday night and we'll be back Saturday," Mom informs us as she drops us at school Thursday morning. "You can each have one or two friends over but no parties," Mom tells us in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am," we both say together and get out of the minivan.

"Party tomorrow," I tell my brother.

"If we have a big party we'll never clean up before Mom and Dad get home," Adam argues.

"Okay we'll keep it small, a networking party so we can make new friends, everyone loves a party," I grin as my phone alerts me to a text and it's from Katie. "Gotta meet someone later little bro," I say tousling his hair and heading toward the greenhouse to meet them.

"I win," Eli gloats with a smirk the second I walk inside. He shows us his cell phone with a series of pictures showing him and Clare kissing.

"Eli wins the kiss bet, pay him Jakey," Katie coos draping herself on her boyfriend.

"I think they're getting off on this," Eli whispers to me while Jake and Katie start making out but they break the kiss and look at us. Jake gets out his wallet giving Eli $75 and Eli gives me a gloating smirk again.

"You guys up for another bet? It'll pay mmmm I think $80 will be fair for kissing her, open mouth and with tongue at least five seconds," Katie tells us.

"That was the last bet," I point out.

"Kiss her in front of Owen and survive," Katie adds.

"For $80 I can do that," I reply confidently.

"Yeah no sweat," Eli nods, "so you want a picture or something?"

"No need this time if Owen sees you kiss her we'll hear about it," Katie replies.

We walk out of the green house and all go in separate directions to get into school, it'll be easiest to get Clare to kiss me in front of Owen at the party. Of course that means I have to invite them both, I walk all the way around the building before going in the front doors. Clare's at her locker and my brother is with her, he sees me and grins.

"I invited Clare to the party she said she's coming," Adam tells me.

"Sweet," I grin and that's one less person for me to invite now I just have to make sure Owen gets invited. My first class is college English, Fitz is in that class and he's friends with Owen. I grab my books from my locker and get to class early; Fitz comes in just before the bell so I go over to his desk. "Hey we're having a party at my house tomorrow night, you should come, bring Bianca and Owen," I tell him.

"Cool," Fitz nods and I sit at my desk.

English is boring and I don't pay too much attention, when I leave English to walk to auto shop, which Fitz has with me, I get bumped into. I look down to see a girl, I don't know her name but she was standing with Clare when I told Clare I made the team.

"Hey Drew," she grins.

"Yeah hi," I nod.

"Does Dave know you're flirting with other guys Alli?" Fitz asks her.

"Butt out Fitz," Alli snaps at him and then bats her eyelashes at me again. "I heard there's a party at your place tomorrow night can I come?" Alli asks giving me a grin and pushing out her chest.

"Sorry gotta keep it small," I tell her and Fitz sort of snickers as we walk to auto shop. "So what's her deal?" I query.

"Alli? Her older brother is Sav the student council president, her dad is some scientist guy and she has a nice house. She dates Dave and she's friends with Clare but they aren't too close. She's a big flirt and likes to be the center of attention," Fitz informs me.

"She always flirt with guys even though she has a boyfriend?" I question.

"Yep and yet Dave stays with," Fitz shrugs as we walk into class.

"Adam invited me to your party tomorrow night," Eli grins at me. Fitz gives us a look but walks away to his table and I look at Eli.

"Good then you'll be there to see me when I win the bet."

**(CLARE)  
**

"I'm going to Adam's to work on a project after school," I tell Owen when school is out.

"Okay you want to take the car I can get ride home from one of the guys," Owen offers.

"That's okay, it might take us a while, you can pick me up later or maybe his mom can give me a ride home," I reply.

"Alright call me if you need a lift," Owen says and I nod.

I walk back to the steps to meet Adam and the two of us walk to his house. He takes me in through their basement; it's a finished basement and set up like rec room but even has a kitchenette. There's a nice L-shaped sofa and we sit on that to work on our project, we've been working about an hour when a women with dark hair and olive skin comes downstairs she is obviously their mom.

"Hi Mom this is Clare we're working an assignment we have to turn in tomorrow, she might need to stay for dinner," Adam tells her.

"It's nice to meet you Clare, no problem you can stay for dinner would you kids like a snack?" Mrs. Torres offers.

"Yes please I'm starved," Adam says and I nod. His mom smiles and goes upstairs, she comes back a moment later with some snacks for us and we thank her.

"Your mom is nice," I smile when she's gone back upstairs.

"Yeah she's pretty cool, she drives us pretty hard and she can be pretty strict but you try and hurt one of us and she'll come after you," Adam tells me and I smile because it sounds a little like Owen.

Adam and I go back to our assignment, we're just finishing when Drew comes in, his hair is still wet from showering after football.

"Hey Clare what are you doing here?" Drew grins.

"We had an assignment for our broadcast and print production class that's due tomorrow," Adam explains.

"Cool," Drew smiles just as their mom calls up that dinner's ready.

I meet their dad and his parents ask me some general questions over dinner, after that everyone talks about their day. Adam's family is nice and they're obviously close, it reminds me of my family a little. After dinner I go downstairs with Drew and Adam, Drew does homework while Adam and I finish for tomorrow, we were nearly done so it doesn't take long.

"I should get home, I'll call Owen to pick me up," I speak up when Adam and I are done.

"We can give you a lift, Dad will let me borrow the car," Drew offers.

"Thanks," I smile.

Drew runs upstairs to tell his parents and I'm guessing borrow the keys. Drew comes back down a minute later and I follow the brothers out to their dad's car. I ride in the back and give Drew directions to my house, thanking them for the ride and telling them I'll see them tomorrow before I get out of the car.

"Have you eaten Sweetheart?" Mom asks when I come in.

"Yeah I ate at Adam's house," I nod.

"Who brought you home?" Dad asks.

"Drew and Adam brought me home, I'm going to finish my homework," I tell my parents and go upstairs, all my siblings are home, Katie has her door closed but I can hear music coming from her room and she's on the phone with Jake no doubt. Maya and Tris are both in his room and they wave to me when I walk past. Owen's door is closed but I know he's home and I knock on his door, he says to come in and I open the door. "Just letting you know I'm home, Drew and Adam brought me. I have more homework to finish," I tell Owen and he smiles while I go to my room.

I sit at my desk and finish the rest of my homework in a little over an hour. After I shower and get ready for bed I watch TV on my laptop for a bit and then read until I fall asleep.

"Clare, Clare wake up," Owen's voice pulls me from my sleep and I jolt up with a gasp. "You were screaming in your sleep," Owen tells me as my eyes adjust and I see him, Tris and Maya surrounding my bed with Katie leaning in my doorway.

"Yeah you totally ruined my beauty sleep too," Katie snaps at me.

"SHUT UP KATIE!" Owen, Tris and Maya yell at her.

"We go through this every year it's been eleven years get over it Clare," Katie says in a cold and contemptuous tone.

"You are such a bitch!" Maya seethes.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and jump off a building," Owen says walking over and pushing her from my doorway slams the door in her face. Owen walks back to my bed and puts his arm around me; I lean on him as I start to cry. "The nightmares started early this year," Owen remarks but his voice is soft and caring.

"I'm sorry," I apologize while I keep crying on him. Maya moves to my other side and takes my hand, Tris is next to Owen and holding my other hand.

"You never have to apologize for the nightmares, was it the same?" Owen questions and I nod.

"I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep," I tell them wiping my tears on Owen since Maya and Tris have my hands.

"Anyone up for pancakes at Fran's diner?" Owen suggests.

"Duh," Tris responds and Owen sticks his tongue out at him which makes me giggle.

"Downstairs in two minutes," Owen says and they leave my room.

Eating pancakes in the middle of the night is somewhat of a tradition for the four of us. Anytime one of us has a nightmare that will keep us awake for the rest of the night we all go to Fran's 24 hour diner for a really early breakfast of pancakes and coffee or hot chocolate. We even have special pajamas and slippers we wear, all our slippers are the same, white bunny slippers. Owen is the only one that has a t-shirt as part of his pajamas, his t-shirt is dark green with a picture of a guy sleeping and bacon cooking, the caption says **I only wake up for bacon**, his black pajama bottoms have pictures of bacon on them. My pajamas are a long sleeve button up top and pants; they're black with pictures of pancakes and syrup. Maya has pants and a short sleeve button up, pink in color and with milk cartons and cows on them. Tristan's pajamas are white, long sleeve button up top and pants; his have frying pans, eggs and bacon on them. We would include Katie but she hates us. We meet downstairs, Owen's left a note in case our parents wake up and we drive to the diner, everyone that works at the diner knows us so they wave when we come in.

"Morning kids 4 nightmare specials coming up, who wants coffee and who wants hot chocolate?" Mary asks as we sit in a booth.

"Coffee," Owen says.

"Both please," I order.

"Must have been your nightmare, hey Charlie add strawberries and whipped cream to one of the short stacks." Mary calls into the kitchen and I smile at her.

"Hot chocolate," Tris and Maya say together.

"Got it we'll have it out soon let me know if you guys need anything else," Mary smiles and walks behind the counter again.

"So where should we go this year? It's a Wednesday we can leave Tuesday night after my practice," Owen comments.

"I don't know, somewhere we've never been that's within driving distance, only I think we've been every worth seeing within driving distance. New York is always nice and distracting, we could see a show and hang out in the hotel room, order room service and watch movies," I say.

"Sounds good to me I'll look at hotels and have Mom make a reservation," Owen replies just as our drinks are brought.

No more is said about it, instead we talk about weekend plans, Owen brings up the party at Adam and Drew's house. Maya and Tris were invited to a party at Fab's house this weekend, Owen doesn't know yet that Tris likes Fab so he's not asking to meet him yet. Our pancakes are brought out and lots of maple syrup, we start eating and stop talking. We arrived at the diner a little after three in the morning and we stay until after five, eating, talking a little and drinking a lot of coffee and hot chocolate. By the time we leave I'm feeling much better and so is everyone else. When we get home Mom and Dad are up and they come over when they hear us come in.

"How were the pancakes?" Dad asks.

"Great, I'm going to shower before school," Tris replies.

"Hey don't use all the hot water I need to shower too," Maya remarks following him upstairs.

"Your nightmares started early; do you want me to make an appointment with Dr. Gray?" Mom asks hugging me.

"No," I shake my head.

"She wants to go to New York again, see a show and stuff," Owen tells our parents.

"Okay I'll look at hotels and get you four a suite again," Mom grins and hugs me again.

"I think I'll get dressed and head to school early, work out in the weight room you want to come to school with me?" Owen asks.

"Yeah I think I'll exercise with you too," I nod and we go upstairs to get dressed.

**(DREW)**

I rush home after practice to set up for the party but Adam's already got it covered and Clare is here as well as Bianca.

"Hey everyone's on their way, I was going to help but it looks like you guys did it all," I remark.

"Yeah but we should keep the party in the basement, lock the door to the first floor," Adam says so I run up the stairs to do that while he puts music on.

Eli comes first and he starts talking with Clare and Adam, Owen isn't here yet so Eli won't try and kiss her. I thought about trying to play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven as a way of kissing Clare but Katie said it wouldn't count. I'm starving after practice and I start eating chips. We had to keep the party small so we only invited a few people each and they're all there within the hour. I almost invited Jake and Katie so they could witness me making out with Clare but I didn't want them at my party and I knew Owen and Clare would hate having them here. Now that Owen's here Eli is trying to get close to Clare but Owen seems to be preventing it. I'm mostly eating and watching Clare, waiting for the tight moment to get to her. It presents itself when she gets up to get a drink, with her away from Eli he turns to talking to my brother. Owen gets up and goes over to Fitz who's talking to K.C. and Julian. I'm still by the food so when Clare comes over I smile at her.

"You look pretty tonight," I tell her.

"This is what I wore to school," she giggles.

"Yeah I know and you look really pretty, kind of tired though," I remark noticing the dark circles under her eyes and then realize that was rude. "Late night? You didn't have a hot date did you?" I cover quickly and Clare smiles again but it's a kind of sad smile.

"No," she shakes her head, "no date last night just couldn't sleep."

"Sorry, I always play video games when I can't sleep," I comment as she takes a soda and comes over leaning next to me on the counter. She pops her soda can open and takes a sip. "Your lips look so very kissable right now, like little cherub lips and so pink," I comment brushing a curl behind her ear and she blushes, biting her lip. "Can I?" I ask.

"Can you what?" She questions.

"Kiss you," I reply.

"Here? In the middle of the party?"

"Nobody's watching, everyone's doing their own thing," I point out.

Clare bites her lip again and looks around the room, then she looks back at me, "Okay."

I grin and brush my fingertips over her cheek as I lean closer to her closing the gap between us until our lips meet. I keep the kiss soft at first and then add more pressure as I open my lips. My tongue slips out and grazes over her bottom lip seeking access, Clare grants it, her mouth opening slowly and my tongue finds hers. I'm not counting seconds I'm just enjoying the kiss but I'm sure Owen will see us any second now.

"GET YOUR LIPS OFF MY SISTER!" Owen yells over the music and the whole party stops. Clare and I pull apart, her cheeks are red and Eli is glaring at us.

"Owen it was just a kiss!" Clare admonishes angrily.

"No it was a kiss of death because I'm going to kill him," Owen says getting up and I tense up ready to fight.

"Whoa testosterone boy calm down, Clare's sixteen she can kiss boys," Bianca tells Owen pulling him back.

"Not unless I approve them first and I do not approve of him," Owen growls.

"Owen, stop this is a party and you're embarrassing!" Clare huffs in aggravation. Owen keeps an angry expression, then it softens into guilt and Owen lets out a heavy sigh. He sits on the stairs talking with Fitz and Bianca while Clare looks back at me. "I'm really sorry, he means well he's just sort of like a pit bull if he thinks you're a threat he'll attack," Clare apologizes.

"That's okay I get it, if someone was trying to hurt Adam I'd hurt them but we were just kissing that's what I don't get," I respond.

"He's got his reasons, is there a washroom I can use?" Clare asks.

"Yeah, right here," I tell her getting up and opening the door to the washroom for her.

"Thanks," she smiles.

I grin back and she closes the door, I walk out of the kitchenette and give a smug grin to Eli as I pass him.

"I win," I whisper as I pass him and he glares at me.

"Kissing Clare that was taking your life into your hands, I warned you about him," K.C. says coming over to me with his girlfriend Jenna.

"Couldn't help it, so just what is his deal anyway? Clare just keeps saying he has his reasons," I comment.

"It depends on who you believe," Jenna responds.

"What do you mean?" I inquire.

"Well I've never been able to get a reason from Clare, she always just says he has his reasons but the rumors abound. They run the gamut from the believable to the completely out there. My opinion is Owen is just crazy protective," Jenna comments and I look over at Owen who's now glaring at me.

I don't go near Clare for the rest of the night, neither does Eli but since I already won the bet there's no reason for us to. Clare spends most of the night with my brother but eventually Bianca and Adam start talking and then Clare is talking with Fitz in one corner. By eleven Clare is practically falling asleep on the sofa and Owen decides it's time to get her home, Fitz leaves too but Bianca stays and she and Adam move outside. I'm talking with Evan, one of the guys on the team, when my phone vibrates in my back pocket. It's Katie so I excuse myself and run upstairs to answer the call.

"Hello."

"Good job Drew, Owen and Clare are arguing about the kiss, they've been doing it for over an hour in her room it's so wonderfully amusing. You and Eli meet us tomorrow, at the school usual spot, let's say noon since it's Saturday. We'll give you your cash and we have a new game," Katie tells me and hangs up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and go back downstairs, I go to the food and take a handful of chips. Eli walks over and grabs a soda opening it as he looks at me.

"Got a text from Jake, you won this time but I'll win the next one," Eli comments in a low voice.

"Yeah, we'll see," I grin, "I think she likes me best. That kiss we shared it was incredible she kisses great."

**Update next Saturday starting the next day probably, Jake and Katie give the boys another game and raise the stakes again.**


	4. Apathetic Trust Fund Boy

**Don't forget to vote in the polls on our website, two on the homepage and one on tomfeltonlover1991's page. All of them will come down on the 30****th****.**

**Ch.4 Apathetic Trust Fund Boy**

**(JAKE)**

"Let's go back to my house," Katie says to me as we leave the restaurant where I took her to dinner. It's Friday night and most everyone went to a party at Drew's house but we weren't invited, not that I would attend a party that Clare and Owen were at.

"Why?"

"The little brats are gone and the oaf and princess are at a party, if all goes according to plan they'll come home arguing. I love it when they're fighting and they're perfect little happy Brady Bunch relationship cracks. Take me home Jakey, we can do nasty things in my bed since we'll have the house all to ourselves," Katie entices.

"Fine but you know how I detest your family," I give in as we get in my car.

"Babe you know I absolutely loathe my family, I'd move in with you if my parents would let me," she says with a slightly pouting tone because her parents suck.

Her house is dark when we get there, she unlocks the door and we go in, up to her room and she pushes me on her bed. Much as I have an aversion to her family, and am disgusted being in this lower class house, she does seem to get hot when we're here all alone. After fucking each other hard and fast we lie in her bed and hear the front door open.

"It's just my parents," Katie says straddling me again. She rubs me to get me hard and I can't believe she's ready to go again already. When she has me hard I take her by the hips and penetrate her, she moans and we start fucking.

"GROSS WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Katie's bitchy blonde brat sister yells through the door while banging on it.

"SHUT UP…mmm…MAYA...nnngngnn…OR I'LL RIP OUT ALL THAT DIRTY BLONDE HAIR OF YOURS…ahhhmmm," Katie yells at her sister between moans as we fuck.

I hear a door slam and know the brats went into one of their rooms. I fuck Katie hard and fast again, she moans loud, especially loud just to piss off her younger siblings. When she's done she crashes on me, panting hard against my chest. We lay there breathing fast for several minutes and I'm about to tell her that we should go to my house when I hear the front door again. I can hear Owen and Clare arguing from here, it's rather amusing. I never liked Owen and I liked him even less when I started dating Katie.

"Owen you're overreacting," Clare hisses with a slightly annoyed voice.

"I am not overreacting, any guy that will just make out with you in the middle of a party has no tact and you deserve better," Owen responds.

"Guess one of the guys pulled it off, I wonder who gets the payout, assuming he's even alive still," Katie muses.

"Drew and I didn't make out it was just a kiss and having you yell at him in front of an entire party is embarrassing! I'm not a little kid anymore and you don't need to do a background check on every guy that's interested in me," Clare exclaims in an exasperated tone as they come up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Tristan asks coming out of the room with Maya.

"It is fun to hear them argue," I smile and Katie grins against my chest.

"Drew gave me a little kiss at the party and Owen disrupted the whole party to yell at him from across the room to stop kissing me," Clare explains and the fact that she's so aggravated makes us both happy.

"Ah the poor little princess is upset," Katie mocks and I smile a little bigger. "Her nightmares started already, we need to find some way of adding that into the mix and torture her as much as possible. I don't want her to get any sleep for the next two months," Katie tells me as we continue to hear the siblings argue about the kiss.

"Fine by me," I shrug, "torturing her is amusing."

"I still would have been mad if it was just a kiss but when I saw you two you were making out in the middle of the party!" Owen growls.

"So you would have preferred that he took me up to his room?" Clare baits him.

"No I would have killed him, I almost killed him tonight, Drew should not be randomly kissing you," Owen argues.

"It wasn't exactly a random kiss and it's not like he forced me I wanted to kiss him," Clare says.

"She is sixteen you can't keep her from kissing boys," Tristan comments.

"Yes I can and if you two even think about kissing a boy I better meet them and check them out first," Owen asserts.

"Owen we get that you want to protect us but you can't keep us from experiencing life," Clare argues.

Their fighting continues into Clare's room, we can still hear them but don't catch every word they say. Katie wants to have sex again just listening to their fighting. They're still going when we finish and when Katie's caught her breath again she calls Drew. While she does that I text Eli to meet us at school tomorrow, the siblings stop fighting or at least they're quiet enough that we don't hear them anymore.

"We should cause strife and discord in your family more often, it makes you so hot you turn into a little nympho," I grin as Katie starts to fall asleep on my chest.

"Yeah I love upsetting them and causing a rift in their otherwise perfect sibling relationship, I mean it is all a bit incestuous don't you think? The way Owen is so incredibly protective of the princess and the brats, even if he has his so called reasons," Katie yawns.

I just smile and we fall asleep in her bed, only to be rudely awoken some hours later by blood curdling screams!

"What the fuck!" I bark angrily that something disturbed me from sleep.

"The princess had a nightmare," Katie says getting up and putting a robe on. I put on some boxers and follow her out of her room, the oaf and the brats are in the princess' room huddled around her on her bed as she snivels. "You know we could just commit her this time every year, let her be so drugged out she doesn't know what's going on, at least the rest of us could get some sleep," Katie comments.

"The only one that should be committed Katie is you!" Tristan snaps at her.

"Hey watch what you say to my girlfriend you homo-brat!" I bark at him. Owen gets up, storms over and shoves me against the wall!

"You ever fucking talk to one of them like that again and I will rip your tongue out! What the fuck are you even doing in my house and why aren't you wearing any clothes? No one else wants to see you two with hardly anything on! Stay the fuck out of my sister's room and away from my siblings, go be gross together in Katie's room!" Owen roars at me and shoves me out of the room then grabs Katie by the arm shoving her out too and slamming the door on us.

"I hate your family! Stupid brain dead jock bruised my back," I complain to my girlfriend.

"I hate them too, why do you think I'm trying to destroy them all," she says kissing my back lightly.

"You know you're hot when you're evil," I comment.

"Come on they'll go out for pancakes again and I want to fuck you again," she grins.

I smile and pick her up we go back to her room fucking each other to exhaustion again. We wake up a little after eleven the next morning, get dressed and stop for breakfast at The Dot before we go to meet Drew and Eli.

"Last night was the most fun we've had in a long time, keep it up," Katie tells them as I pay Drew his $80. "New game, take her on a night date but you have to pick her up from the house. And you have to get her to make out with you of which we'll need proof of some kind. What do you say Jakey, is a hundred dollars fair for that?"

"A hundred sounds good and a bonus game if one of you can get her to agree to a date on Halloween I'll pay you a thousand," I tell them and Katie starts jumping up and down giggling with excitement.

"Doesn't it bother you that your girlfriend is toying with her own family?" Eli questions.

"Not in the least and it doesn't seem to be bothering you to take money for playing with Clare's heart," I point out.

"Hey we're getting paid to take out a hot girl," Eli replies.

"Then we're all getting something out of this," I reply putting my arm around Katie and we walk out to my car.

"The Halloween date was genius, Clare will never agree to it but it will drive her crazy and Owen will get so pissed off," Katie laughs as we start driving to my house.

"Yeah and for a thousand bucks they'll just keep trying. If I knew it was going to be this fun to torture your family we would have started years ago."

**(CLARE)**

"Two nights in a row are you sure you don't want me to set up an appointment with Dr. Gray?" Mom asks when we get home from our pancake breakfast.

"I'm sure, I don't like talking about it with Dr. Gray and I still get the nightmares. I am tired though I think I'll get some more sleep," I yawn.

"Yeah me too," Owen says while Tris and Maya are practically asleep on each other anyway. We head upstairs, Tris and Maya go into their rooms and Owen opens the door to his before looking back at me.

"Wake me up if you need to talk," he says and I smile at him.

I go into my room falling onto my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. No nightmares this time and I sleep until my phone rings a little after noon. I yawn and grab it from nightstand, the caller ID says it's Drew.

"Hi Drew," I answer with sleepy voice.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Drew apologizes.

"It's okay," I yawn.

"I thought we could go to a movie tonight," Drew says.

"Yeah sure," I reply waking up a little more.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six we'll get some dinner first," he tells me.

"Okay see you at six," I smile and hang up.

Stretching and yawning I get up and go into my washroom to shower. After dressing I go downstairs to get something to eat, Jake and Katie are gone thankfully and Mom and Dad are out. Maya and Tris are watching TV and Owen left a note that he's out with Fitz and Bianca, he didn't want to wake me but to call him if I need to. My phone rings when I'm eating and it's Eli this time, I also notice I missed a call from him while I was in the shower.

"Hey Eli," I answer.

"Hey you want to go out tonight?" He asks.

"I can't I already have a date with Drew but maybe tomorrow night?" I suggest.

"Uh sure, tomorrow night is good, I'll call you tomorrow," he says and hangs up. I think he hung up rather quickly but pass it off as him being upset that I have a date with Drew.

After falling asleep again at seven this morning I'm lethargic and I just veg all afternoon, eating and watching TV with Tris and Maya. When Mom and Dad get home I tell them about my date and at five I start getting ready for said date. I'm looking through my closet when my cell rings, it's Owen.

"We're headed to the movies want to come?" Owen offers.

"Sorry big bro I have a date," I reply and Owen growls. "I'm going to the movies with Drew and if you try to follow us I'll never talk to you again," I threaten but of course I don't mean it.

"I don't like him Clare," Owen says.

"That's not fair you don't even know him, and you can't automatically dislike him because he's interested in me," I retort.

"I don't trust him," Owen responds.

"Owen you don't trust any guy that likes me, you never have," I shoot back.

"Yeah and for good reason, is he picking you up?" Owen asks.

"Yes bu…"

"Fine we're on our way home," Owen tells me and hangs up.

I sigh but there's no use in arguing with him, after much looking through my closet I decide on a cerulean blue top and a black skirt with low black heels. After doing my hair and light makeup I go downstairs to find my whole family there, well besides Katie but I hardly consider her part of my family, along with Fitz and Bianca.

"You look…" Fitz starts and then looks over at Owen, "very pretty," he finishes but I think he was going to say something else.

"Thanks," I smile. "You're not going to stop me from going out with Drew," I tell Owen firmly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he responds.

"And you're not going to follow us either," I state.

"Don't worry Clare we'll keep him from following you," Bianca assures me just as the doorbell rings.

Mom answers the door, greeting Drew and letting him in. Drew steps into the living room, looks at all the people here and gets a little nervous.

"Uh hey everyone," he says and I go over to him.

"Drew these are my parents Valerie and Spencer," I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you," Dad says shaking his hand but I guess he already did that with Mom at the door because she only smiles.

"You already know Owen, Fitz and Bianca and this is my younger sister Maya and my younger brother Tris," I introduce them.

"Hi," Maya and Tris smile and wave together.

"Whoa are they twins?" Drew questions.

"No they're just like that, okay so let's go," I reply taking Drew's hand.

"Have fun kids, home by curfew Clare," Dad says.

"Hold it!" Owen commands and we freeze.

"Keep your lips and hands to yourself," Owen tells him.

"Owen!" I reprimand.

"Don't sit in the back of the theatre and don't even think of taking her somewhere in your car to make out," Owen states with a very harsh and threatening tone.

"You see this is why I never have to threaten her dates, Owen does it for me," Dad remarks, Bianca laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you just have me put in a convent," I shoot back at Owen with a snarky tone as I pull Drew to the front door.

"Don't tempt me," he calls after us and even follows us to the front door, "I mean it Drew if you touch her you'll never touch anything again!"

"Don't pay attention he's just trying to scare you," I tell Drew while he opens the car door for me.

"It's working he's pretty scary, plus I heard it's not all threats," Drew comments after he gets in and starts driving.

"And I suppose you believe everything you hear?" I question.

"So you're saying all those rumors about him making a guy disappear for touching you isn't true?" Drew asks.

"No I'm saying don't believe everything you hear; besides if Owen knows he can scare you he'll keep doing it. That's how he keeps most guys from even asking me out all because they're afraid of him," I inform Drew.

"Well I'm not most guys," Drew grins and I grin biting my lip. We go to Queen St. and eat dinner at Terroni. "So you keep telling me Owen has his reasons for being so ridiculously protective but have yet to tell me why," Drew remarks as we walk from the restaurant to the theatre after dinner.

"Let's save something for our fifth date, maybe sixth," I reply.

"So you think we'll have more dates then?" Drew grins.

"I'd like to think so, I am having a good time," I smile back biting my lip.

"Me too," Drew says as we get in line at the movie theatre. Drew pays for our tickets and we go in, we're still full from dinner so we just go get seats. We sit in the back and Drew puts his arm around me, there's still twenty minutes before the movie so we're just watching the trivia and ads on the screen. "I think we're going to have a Halloween party you should come," Drew says.

"I can't," I shake my head and look down at my hands.

"Why because Owen won't let you? He can come too a…"

"No just drop it okay?!" I snap at him.

"Come on we'll have a scary movie marathon and…"

"Drew I'm not going to do anything with you for Halloween," I hiss at him sinking down in my chair.

"You don't have some weird phobia of Halloween do you?" He asks and I huff in annoyance getting up from my seat.

"Clare where are you going?" He inquires chasing after me.

"Home," I respond.

"Why?" Drew questions.

"Because I'm not having fun anymore and if you follow me I'll tell Owen you tried to feel me up," I threaten which makes Drew stop in his tracks.

Owen is at the movies with Fitz and Bianca, I could call Eli and take him up on his offer for a date tonight but now I don't much feel like going out. So I call Dad and ask him to pick me up at the theatre, I don't know if Drew went back in or slipped out the back or something but I don't see him come out while waiting for Dad.

"So did Drew do something I should tell Owen about?" Dad queries when I get in the car.

"No I think I just ate something that didn't agree with me at dinner, I feel kind of sick and didn't want to sit through a whole movie. I didn't want him to miss the movie since he paid for the tickets," I tell Dad. He doesn't exactly look like he believes me but he doesn't say anything. When we get home I go up to my room and lay on my bed but I'm not tired and before I can stop them the water works start so I turn and cry into my pillow.

**(ADAM)**

"I thought you were on a date with Clare?" I remark when my brother comes in a little after nine.

"I was it didn't go so well," he sighs sinking down on the sofa.

"Why what'd you do?" I inquire.

"I have no idea Adam honestly, she was having a good time, she even said that and then all of a sudden she just changed. I was talking to her about having a Halloween party and she got all mad and walked out saying she was going home. I tried to follow her and she threatened to sic Owen on me," Drew tells me.

"That's weird," I remark.

"Adam I honestly don't know what I did, I know I can be a jerk and sometimes say the wrong thing but all I did was ask her to come to a Halloween party and she freaked out," Drew says with confusion and an edge of worry in his voice.

"You know I hate getting involved in your relationships but Clare is my friend I can try to talk to her if you want," I offer albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Thanks Adam, tell her I'm really sorry for whatever I did," Drew smiles with relief.

"Yeah yeah I'm taking the car and don't go anywhere until I'm back," I tell him. I run upstairs and get my shoes on, grab my wallet and keys then head to Clare's place. I ring the bell and a man answers I assume to be her father. "Hi is Clare home? I'm her friend Adam," I introduce myself.

"Oh of course she's talked about you, Drew's brother right?" He questions and I nod.

"She's in her room, it's the door at the end of the hall" he tells me opening the door so I can get in and pointing up the stairs.

I smile at him and walk up the stairs, there's only one door at the end of the hall and I knock on it softly when I get there. I can hear Clare crying in her room; Drew must have said or done something else to upset her so much. She calls come in so I open the door and she starts wiping away her tears and I see she's still dressed for her date.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Clare asks sitting up but doesn't look at me she looks at her hands.

"Drew's really sorry for whatever he said or did, he feels really bad for upsetting you," I tell her sitting on the edge of her bed while she sits up a little. "What did he say exactly? I know he can sometimes speak without thinking but he said you guys were just talking about Halloween," I venture when she doesn't say anything after a minute.

"I don't celebrate Halloween," she replies.

"Are you like one of those religions that doesn't acknowledge holidays?" I inquire.

"No we're not religious," she shakes her head and sighs biting her trembling lip and looking at her hands. "Last time I celebrated Halloween I was five, mom had made a princess dress, I know super cliché but I was five. It was beautiful," she tells me closing her eyes with a sad reminiscent smile as she remembers the dress. "Gold and deep red, with silver lace on parts of the skirt, even had one of those high stiff collars in the back and I got shiny gold shoes to wear with it and this little plastic tiara that I thought was so pretty. Darcy was eight; she went as a cheerleader and thought she was so cool. Mom and Dad took us trick-or-treating in Forest Hill and then we were going to a Halloween party at the house of one of Dad and Curtis, that's Owen and Tristan's dad, mine too after he adopted me. I remember getting what seemed like a hundred pounds of candy and then we went to the party. All the adults were dressed up too; Mom and Dad went as Frankenstein's monster and his bride. Owen was Batman and kept following Darcy around all night. Tris was a bumble bee, their parents were the devil and a flapper," Clare tells me.

She gets up and walks to her desk opening a drawer and pulling out an old picture. It's her family, her original by blood family and Owen's family all dressed up for Halloween just as she described.

"You look really happy, it's a really pretty princess dress," I comment and Clare puts the picture face down on her nightstand.

"I don't really remember the rest of the party, after I ate a lot of candy and ran around for a while I fell asleep in a bedroom. I woke up when Dad carried me out to the car to drive home," she says and takes a deep shaky breath. "The next clear memory I have is waking up in the hospital five days later with Owen asleep on the bed with me, he refused to leave my side so the hospital just let him stay," she says and it takes me a second but I suddenly realize why Halloween upsets her so much.

"You lost your entire family on Halloween," I state and Clare nods with tears in her eyes, she brings her knees up and puts her head down on her arms. I put my arm around her in a light hug.

"The last thing we ever did together was Halloween, it's the last clear memory I have of all of us together. I have really vague memories of the accident but…" her sentence trails off as she starts to cry again. "The Halloween after the accident I had already been adopted by the Milligans and we went camping over Halloween, pretty much pretending it just wasn't Halloween. It became a tradition, one that was kept up even after we became the Matlin-Milligan family. When Owen turned sixteen the parents stopped coming with us, the whole family including Katie went the first year after Mom married Spencer, but Katie spent the entire time taunting me. It was the one and only time that Owen hit a girl because he punched Katie for being such a bitch. He didn't even really get in trouble but Katie was never allowed back on one of our trips."

"I can understand why you avoid Halloween and why you got so upset when Drew brought up Halloween but he didn't know," I point out.

"I know but I asked him to drop it and he wouldn't," she responds. "Every year, usually starting around mid to late September I get nightmares about the car crash, they're always the same it's like I'm trying to remember. But this year the nightmares have started already and when Drew kept talking about it I kept thinking about the nightmare and got upset. Just tell him it's fine and I know he didn't mean to," she says.

"Okay I'll tell him and make sure he doesn't bring up Halloween again," I tell her.

"Thanks Adam and tell him I'm sorry for running out," she says.

"Yeah I will, are you going to be okay? I mean you were crying when I came in," I comment.

"Yeah I'll be okay, I'll see you Monday," she responds.

I smile at her and get off her bed looking back at her one last time before I leave her room. I wave to her dad and her family as I leave her house, get back in the car and drive home.

"She was upset but it wasn't entirely your fault, she doesn't like Halloween and doesn't celebrate it because her family died on Halloween. She said she was sorry for running out," I inform my brother.

"Her family died on Halloween? No wonder she didn't want to talk about it and no wonder the…" Drew stops talking and looks at me, "never mind."

I narrow my eyes at him but don't press, Drew looks thoughtful and I wonder if he's thinking of an apology or something else.

**Update next Saturday starting with Owen finding out that Drew upset Clare, also with Clare and Eli's date, a winner of the current bet and Monday at school with a new bet.**


	5. More Beautiful than is There

**The poll comes down next week for which story will replace He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me. It's really come down to two choices so whichever story comes in second place will replace Dangerous Game or Falling Faster than Anyone Should, whichever ends first. Not that either story is anywhere close to ending so don't panic.**

**Ch. 5 More Beautiful than is There**

**(CLARE)**

"How was your date?" Owen asks with a clenched jaw when he, Fitz and Bianca return from the movies. "Also where's the younger sibs?" Owen inquires after looking in the living room and deciding that Tris and Maya aren't home.

"Tris and Maya are sleeping at Grandma's," Mom tells him. Mom's parents live in Markham, which is just outside of Toronto so we see them often. Tris and Maya will go for a weekend about once a month, mostly because Grandma spoils them and takes them shopping which is one of their favorite activities.

"I smell double chocolate butterscotch cookies what happened?" Owen asks.

"It's fine," I respond. After Adam left I came downstairs and watched TV while Mom made our feel better cookies, otherwise known as double chocolate butterscotch cookies. We watched a movie and they didn't ask what was wrong because they knew I didn't want to talk.

"No when Mom makes those cookies that means something is wrong," Owen argues.

"I think it's time we went to bed Dear," Mom says and Dad nods, they say goodnight and go downstairs.

"So is Drew a bad kisser or something?" Bianca asks pouring herself some milk and taking some cookies. Fitz and Bianca are probably staying the night; they do it a lot and since they're basically family Mom and Dad never need to be told that they're staying over.

"No, he's a great kisser but we didn't get that far tonight," I respond as I turn off the TV and start heading upstairs to my room. Owen and Fitz grab milk and cookies before they follow me upstairs.

"Then what happened?" Owen asks sitting on my bed.

"Drew invited me to a Halloween party and I got upset, he kept talking about it even though I told him to drop it so I called Dad to come get me," I tell him and Owen goes stiff, his jaw clenching.

"I knew that guy was a jerk, I'll make sure he stays away from you," Owen growls.

"Owen he didn't know what Halloween was for me, I never told him. Adam came over and I told him, it wasn't Drew's fault and you can't beat him up for something he didn't know about," I argue.

Owen still has his eyes narrowed but he doesn't say anything else about it, I'm not entirely sure he's dropped it but he doesn't say anything else about it. They all hang out in my room for a couple of hours until we start getting tired. Since Tris and Maya are out for the night we put clean sheets on their beds so Bianca and Owen can sleep in their rooms. As tired as I am I can't sleep, after recounting everything to Adam earlier and Drew talking about Halloween I can't stop thinking about it. After tossing and turning for an hour and trying everything possible to take my mind off of it I give up and go downstairs. I make some tea and turn on the TV; I find cartoons hoping it will take my mind off of it.

"Can't sleep?" Fitz asks coming into the living room and sitting on the sofa with me.

"No I can't stop thinking about it. I told Adam tonight, everything I could remember. He was apologizing for Drew and I realized I ran out and wasn't exactly fair so I told Adam. Now I can't get it off my mind, I can barely remember anything, vague memories of the party and then screeching tires and a scream, busting glass, crying and blood. Then I woke up in the hospital and my family was all dead," I tell Fitz pulling my knees to my chest as a few tears begin trickling down my face. Fitz puts an arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder as I cry.

"Owen said you were going to New York again," Fitz comments probably trying to distract me.

I nod and wipe away some of my tears, "Yeah we can't go very far and there's a lot to do in New York but maybe I should cancel."

"What are you talking about?" Fitz asks.

"Maya hasn't celebrated Halloween since coming into our family and the last Halloween Tris celebrated he doesn't even remember. It isn't fair to them; they can still go trick-or-treating or the Halloween dance at their school. Owen can go to Halloween parties, it has been eleven years maybe Katie's right and I need to get over it."

"First of all Katie is a bitch and no one cares what she thinks and she doesn't know anything. You were five Clare, you lost your family in a tragedy, you never got to say goodbye and you have this big black spot in your memory around what happened. You have every right to still feel their loss, and still be upset. Halloween will probably always be a hard time for you. And if you're hurting then Owen, Tris and Maya are not going to want to celebrate Halloween while you're miserable," Fitz says and I know he's right.

"Thanks Fitz, you're a good friend," I smile and kiss his cheek.

"You tired yet?" He asks and I shake my head.

Fitz doesn't say anything but he stays on the sofa and watches cartoons with me. When I finish my tea I put my head on Fitz's shoulder. I must have been more tired than I thought because I fall asleep before the next commercial. I wake up to Mom making coffee the next morning, Fitz is still on the sofa, he fell asleep as well.

"Morning kids, coffee?" Mom asks.

"Yeah but I'm gonna go get dressed," I reply getting up with stretch, Fitz gets up too and we walk upstairs. "Thanks for staying with me Fitz," I say just before I go into my room.

"Anytime Clare," he smiles going into Tristan's room to get dressed and I go into mine.

**(ELI)**

"Hi you must be Eli, I'm Spencer Clare's dad," the man says when he opens the door. It's Sunday evening and I'm here to pick Clare up for our date, since Jake and Katie didn't call or text I assume Drew didn't win and his date was a bust.

"Yes Sir," I nod.

I haven't been on a lot of dates, my last girlfriend Julia I dated for over a year. When I first picked her up though her dad glared at me and asked me a billion questions, I expect Clare's dad to do the same but he just steps aside so I can come in.

"Hi Eli, this is my mom Veronica, my younger sister Maya and younger brother Tris. You already know Owen, Bianca and Fitz," Clare says pulling me into the living room by the hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I say to Clare's Mom and wave to the others.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Owen questions not hiding the dislike he has for me.

"Be vague or they'll follow us," Clare warns me.

"We're going to dinner and a bookstore, hopefully a romantic stroll in between," I say and Clare smiles a little.

"So are you a virgin?" Owen questions me directly. Clare shakes her head and rolls her eyes so I get the impression he does this a lot.

"No," I reply slowly.

"Why do you drive a hearse?" Owen asks. I thought her father would be the one to ask me a billion questions but it turns out Owen does it.

"I wanted a car, an antique hearse was something unique," I answer.

"You ever been in an accident?" Owen questions.

"No my driving record is clean," I tell him.

"Can we go now?" Clare pleads.

"You touch her and I will flay the flesh from your body," Owen warns me. It's a colorful threat and while I'm pretty sure he won't actually skin me I'm pretty sure he will beat the crap out of me. The way Bianca and Fitz are looking at me I think they might help him, I do my best to keep a straight face but I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Got it, we should probably go," I say to Clare.

"Hey I mean it, you even think about touching her and I'll kill you," Owen calls after us.

"I'll be back by curfew, I love you guys," Clare calls back as we go through the door.

"He really takes that big brother protective roll over the top," I comment as we get in my car.

"I know but it's just who he is and he does have his reasons, just don't let him scare you," Clare tells me.

I take us to the distillery historic district for dinner; we eat mostly talking about school. After I pay for dinner we stroll around looking at art galleries and window shopping. We stop in a book store and then a café for dessert.

"Halloween's coming up do you want t…" I'm saying but she cuts me off.

"I don't celebrate Halloween," she says with a sharp tone cutting me off. She looks at her hands taking a deep sigh, "Sorry but I avoid Halloween and I don't want to talk about it. My family died on Halloween and it's still hard for me."

"Sorry," I apologize but now I know why Jake was willing to pay so much if we got Clare to go out on Halloween. "I get it you know, I lost my girlfriend a few months ago, we got into a fight, she ran out and got hit by a car," I admit to Clare.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard, I barely remember anything about my family or that day," Clare tells me.

"Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do when the day gets close," I confess swallowing back the tears as thinking about Julia hurts. Clare reaches over the table and takes my hand. "You know we could still hang out on Halloween, we can avoid the whole holiday but I can help keep your mind off of it and we can talk, only if you want of course. But I do know what you're going through," I offer hoping that will still count as a Halloween date.

"That's sweet Eli but we go away every year. Me and my siblings, except for Katie, we take a trip around Halloween every year and just avoid it all. We're going to New York this year, we've been there before but there's a lot to do. We go see a Broadway show, eat out, get a hotel suite and order room service," she says.

"Sounds expensive," I remark as we finish dessert.

"It is," she tells me getting up to leave the café. We walk out and start walking to the car again. "My parents had life insurance and their house was sold. All the money from their insurance and the house sale went into a trust from me. We use that money, it's all it's ever been used for," Clare informs me.

"You know we still have a while before you need to be home, you want to go for a drive?" I ask her.

"Uh sure," she says as we get in my car. I drive around to the harbor until I find a nice romantic place to park. "Wait right here," I tell her when I park. I go in the back and spread out a blanket and a pillow, putting my phone on record and mounting it where I'm fairly certain Clare will miss it. "It's more comfortable in back," I call to her and she comes around to the back.

"You know Owen would kill you if he saw this right?" She laughs.

"Owen doesn't need to know does he?" I ask.

"No," she smiles lying down.

"We could just talk but I would love to kiss those beautiful lips. I know I might be taking my life into my hands if he finds out but I think it might be worth it," I comment with a smirk.

Clare smiles biting her lip, rolls to her side and pulls me down. Our lips attach, her hand goes to the back of my neck and mine sits at the small of her back. At first I just count the seconds, waiting for ten seconds but I'm enjoying the kiss and I don't pull away. I start pulling her shirt up, my hand goes under and when I touch her skin she trembles just slightly. At first she deepens the kiss, but when my hand goes up a little farther she pulls away.

"Let's just stick to kissing for now," she says.

I just smirk and kiss her again, my tongue sliding in and my hands caressing her skin. We make out for about half an hour before she pulls away and tells me she needs to get home. I left my phone recording so it ran out of battery and I just leave it where it is. I drop her off and walk her to the door.

"Thanks Eli I had a good time," she smiles.

"Me too, see you at school tomorrow. I'd kiss you goodnight but I can fee Owen's glare burning into me from this side of the door," I tell her.

Clare smiles and goes inside, I get back in my car and drive home. Plugging my phone in as soon as I'm home I text Katie that I won and she texts back to meet in our usual place tomorrow before school. I fall asleep thinking about what I'll do with the $100. When I get to school and walk to the greenhouse Katie and Jake are already in there and making out.

"Gross, can I have my money now?" I request.

"Drew's not here yet and we still need proof," Katie replies breaking the kiss.

"I'm right here," Drew speaks up walking in.

"Here's your proof," I grin getting out my phone and playing the video. "It goes on for half an hour, or at least until my battery died," I smirk.

"Eli wins, pay him Jakey," Katie coos reaching into Jake's pocket to take out his wallet for him.

"Any luck with Halloween?" Jake asks giving Eli his $100.

"Clare hates Halloween her family died on that day," Drew snarls.

"Why do you think the reward was so high?" Jake grins.

"Okay new game, take Clare out and get to second base. Bring us her bra for proof and let's say $120 for that," Katie grins and she walks out with Jake.

"There is something not right about those two," Drew comments walking out of the greenhouse.

"You dropping out? I already got Clare to make out with me I bet I can get her to second base easily," I smirk departing from Drew to go to the front of school.

**(CLARE)**

"You going out after the game?" Bianca asks me.

It's Friday evening and the football team's first game is tonight. Bianca and were going, Maya, Tris, Mom & Dad were on their way. Adam was here too, along with his mom, to watch Drew obviously. Adam sees us walking up and waves for us to sit with them. Since my date with Eli on Sunday I really hadn't seen much of him or Drew, I saw Eli in third period which we had together. I saw Drew around school and on my spare a little since he had it too but I was usually doing homework with Fitz. They'd both asked me out for dates this week but I'd turned them down and said maybe this weekend. Mostly because Owen was keeping a closer eye on me since my dates this weekend and I didn't want to give him reason to threaten Eli and Drew into staying away from me like he had every other guy at the school. Drew had apologized Monday morning, I told him it wasn't his fault and not to worry about it.

"I'll probably go with the team after like we usually do, aren't you coming?" I ask her.

"Actually the new Dead Hand album comes out at midnight, the CD has an exclusive bonus track so I'm going to wait in line for it. I was hoping Adam would come with me," Bianca admits and I smile.

"Hi Adam, hi Audra this is Bianca, this is Adam and Drew's mom," I introduce the two.

"It's nice to meet you Bianca," Audra smiles as they shake hands and we sit down. I see my family in the next bleachers over and wave to them.

"You too Mrs. Torres," Bianca smiles and looks at Adam. "The new Dead Hand album gets released at midnight," she says to him.

"Yeah I know I was going to wait in line but Mom didn't want me to be there along," Adam tells her.

"I was going to head there after the game, you can come with me, we'll be safe together," Bianca says with a smile but addressing it to Audra. Adam looks at Audra with a pleading face and she sighs.

"Alright but home by two and keep your cell phone on," Audra gives in.

"I will thanks Mom," he grins hugging her.

The spirit squad is cheering and the marching band is playing, the team runs out to the field and we cheer. After the national anthem the team takes to the field, we're playing Bardell, a school we have a long standing rivalry with. Drew is a really good quarterback and we win, creaming Bardell. Fitz makes the winning touchdown and everyone from DeGrassi cheers, Bianca, Adam and I run out to the field, I see Tris and Maya running too. I reach Owen first; he picks me up and swings me around. When he sets me down I hug Fitz, Bianca is hugging Owen, she hugs Fitz when after just as Maya and Tris join us. Owen high fives Tris then picks up Maya setting her on his shoulder as we continue to celebrate. I see Adam high five his brother, they talk a minute and then Adam walks over to Bianca.

"We should probably go," Adam says to her in a loud voice over all the celebration.

"Where are you two going?" Owen inquires.

"We're waiting in line for the Dead Hand album," Bianca replies.

"Have fun," Fitz grins and they smile and walk off. It doesn't escape my attention that Bianca puts her arm around him as they leave.

I'm smiling and celebrating with Owen and Fitz, when I look over at Drew I see him kissing Marisol and my smile disappears. Fitz puts his arm around my shoulders and I look at him smiling again.

"Team is going for pizza, take the car we'll meet you guys there," Owen tells me when the coach tells the team to go shower and change.

He puts Maya down and we walk to the car, the team always goes for pizza at the same place. It's just down the street I park and go into the back room waiting for Owen, Fitz and the team.

"You alright Clare?" Maya questions after a minute of us sitting down and me staring down at the table.

"Yeah fine, I'll grab us some sodas and we should probably order and extra pizza since the team always devours their food," I reply getting up and going to the counter.

I order a large cheese and a pitcher of soda; I pay and turn around nearly bumping into Drew.

"You want to go out this weekend? I promise not to bring up Halloween," Drew says.

"I thought you'd have plans with Marisol, that was quite a kiss you had after the game," I snap at him and turn to walk away but Drew catches my arm.

"Marisol kissed me, I want nothing to do with her," Drew tells me but I only glower at him. "Honestly Clare she jumped on me and kissed me, I pushed her away. I'd much rather kiss you," Drew insists with a goofy boyish grin that makes me grin too. I almost kiss him but I see Fitz and Owen approaching the door and I can't exactly go out with Drew this weekend if they kill him.

"Okay I believe but let's sit down," I say pulling him with me to the table. Fitz and Owen come in sitting down as well and the rest of the team follows.

Soon the room is full of the team, the player's girlfriends and some of the spirit squad, including Marisol but Drew sits far away and ignores her. At first Drew sits next to me but when he gets up to use the washroom Owen sits in his spot. After pizza Julian invites everyone over to his house, Owen says we'll be there after we drop off Tris and Maya first because he's not letting them come to a high school party. Fitz rides with us; we drop Maya and Tris off and drive to Julian's house. He lives pretty close to Drew and Adam, his house is big but his yard is bigger and that's where most of the party is. People are drinking, Owen and Fitz are celebrating with the team and since Owen has already threatened most of the team with a painful death for so much as touching me he's not watching me very closely.

"You know it's loud out here, why don't we go inside to somewhere a little more quiet, and silent," Drew suggests handing me a cup of something over my shoulder.

"Okay let's go inside," I nod taking the cup. We go in and upstairs to the guest room/office, Drew closes the door and we sit on the bed. "Uh what is this?" I question looking at the cup.

"Pop, I saw you shake your head when Tanner offered you something alcohol," Drew tells me and I take a small sip to be sure before taking a bigger one.

"So what are we doing in here?" I ask him.

"I told you it was too loud out there, how can we talk when it's too loud. After Adam told me why you hated Halloween last week I wanted to get to know you better but school doesn't seem like the right place. Why don't we play a game of truth or dare, with these," Drew says producing a pair of dice from his pocket.

The dice are black with white lettering, one die has the word truth on three sides and the word dare on the other three. The second die has other words on it; the other only one I can see says body part. I bite my lip, pick up the dice and roll them by tossing them on the bed. It lands on dare and childhood, we both start laughing.

"I don't think that worked," I comment.

"I think the childhood one is meant for truth," Drew says turning the other die until it says truth. "Tell me one reason Owen is so overprotective," Drew requests.

"Owen's always been on the football team and last year when I was in grade nine I came to a party very similar to this one with him. It was after a football game and this guy Reese was there, he was a year older than me but he'd been left back. He liked me and I thought he was cute, Owen was already protective he had been ever since I was adopted and became his sister, it's just who is. Plus he slept with me in the hospital after the car accident. Anyway Owen told Reese I was off limits but Reese didn't listen and he kept trying to get close to me. Not even asking me on dates like you and Eli just trying to kiss me and things, it was like a game to him. Well he was at the party and he kept talking to me and flirting but every time he got close Owen of Fitz would come over and make him leave. Quite honestly I found it annoying; I wanted to go out with the cute boy. As the night went on Owen and Fitz were flirting with girls and paying less attention to me. Reese came over and asked if I was thirsty, I told him yes and he brought me a can of pop. He had opened it but I didn't think anything of it. After several sips I began to feel dizzy, Reese took me in the house, to a bedroom and I was so out of it I didn't think anything was wrong. I was like a zombie and Reese started to undress me, he was very close to raping me before Owen found me. Owen beat Reese up pretty bad; he had a broken jaw and a concussion among other things. Reese was arrested for attempted rape, assault and drug possession for slipping GHB into my drink. Owen got off easy, a few hours of community service but after that he was the super protective brother he is now, not just with me but with Tris and Maya too and he doesn't anyone that likes us," I inform Drew.

"Okay I get it now, if all that had happened to Adam I'd be worried and protective like that too. My turn," Drew says picking up the dice and rolling them on the bed, "dare and kiss, well at least that one makes sense, now do I make the dare or do you?"

I grin and put my hand on his shoulder take his lips with mine, we lie down on the bed as his tongue slides in. He starts to inch my shirt up and then the door opens and Owen yells breaking us apart.

"THIS TIME YOU'RE A DEAD MAN TORRES!"

**Update next Saturday from right here! Also probably including Tristan's birthday party.**


	6. I Woke up in a Pool of Sweat

**So I have a stomach bug and not feeling well which for you guys means a short chapter, sorry. Expect a short chapter tomorrow night as well.**

**Ch. 6 I Woke up in a Pool of Sweat**

**(DREW)**

Clare deepens the kiss and we lie down on our sides on the bed, I start to get her shirt up, my hand gently grazing over her belly when the door opens and Owen yells.

"THIS TIME YOU'RE A DEAD MAN TORRES!"

Clare and I break apart; I look at Owen just as he advances toward me. Fitz is in the doorway, he's just watching right now but he might join in at any second. Clare stands up putting her hands on Owen's shoulders and trying to keep him from getting to me.

"Owen stop we were just kissing," she tells him but Owen only growls, gripping her around the waist.

Owen picks up Clare, spins her around and hands her to Fitz, "Hold her."

"Fitz let me go, Owen stop we were just kissing," Clare tries again.

"I told you to stay away from her, I warned you what would happen if you touched her," Owen growls lunging for me but I leap off the bed.

"I don't want to fight you we were just kissing, she wanted to," I say ducking a punch. Owen growls again and jumps off the bed, he lands on top of me getting his punch in.

"OWEN STOP!" Clare pleads and he looks back at her so I'm able to get a punch in. "Guys knock it off! Owen all we did is kiss you don't have to kill him. OWEN!"

With this last shriek from Clare we both stop and look at her, she's both very upset and very angry with us.

"Hands off our I break them next time," Owen warns me, punching me again and then leaving me on the floor. He takes Clare out of the room and I get up, I almost look for Clare but then decide it's better if I just go home.

Adam's still out but my parents are home although they are in bed. I go in through the basement and start playing video games. After about an hour the glass door opens and I expect it to be Adam back from the record store.

"Hey did you g…Clare! What're…what are you doing here?" I ask her, stumbling over my words and turning off the video game.

"Apologizing for Owen, I hope he didn't hurt you too badly," she says walking over and sitting on the sofa with me.

"Hey I got in some punches too; it's just a couple of bruises. Does Owen know you're here?" I ask her.

"No I snuck out; I'm sorry that Owen hit you," she says kissing me gently, "and that he interrupted us."

She leans me back on the sofa luring my lips into another kiss, her tongue slides across my bottom lip and I open my mouth for her. She pushes me down until I'm lying on the sofa and Clare's on top of me. I pull at her shirt getting it over her head; my hands roam up her back and unhook her bra.

"Drew what are you doing?" She asks pulling out of the kiss although she doesn't sound very mad.

"Please, I just want to see and I promise I won't go below the waist," I tell her.

She bites her lip and considers this for a second, "Okay but stay above the waist."

"Promise," I grin pushing her to sit up and sliding off her bra.

Her plump breasts fall free and I grin widely, taking them in my hands, she licks her lips closing her eyes slightly. Her breasts are wonderful, so plump and soft; my fingers massage her breasts forcing a moan from Clare's lips. I sit up again as I take her nipples between my fingers and roll them gently, she moans again, her mouth dropping open until she bites her lip at the end of the moan. I'm getting seriously turned on just playing with her breasts and listening to her moan. I lay her back on the sofa and kiss her breasts, my lips tingle against her flesh, taking her nipple between my lips I suck gently and Clare makes a shuddering moan. Her body shakes against mine and the bulge in my pants is getting bigger and becoming perfectly constrained in my jeans. Clare feels it too, she sort of gasps and I feel her getting tense, I go to kiss her again but she pushes me away.

"Stop, I need to get home before Owen knows I'm gone," she says and I sigh with annoyance.

"Yeah you're probably right," I tell her as I hand her back her shirt.

"I need my bra," she comments.

"But I want to keep it," I reply picking it up from the coffee table.

"Why? You don't need a bra," she says pinching her eyebrows together at me in confusion.

"But it smells like you and I want to sleep with it and dream of you all night long," I comment.

She bites her lip and blushes a little, "Fine keep it but don't show it to anyone."

"Promise," I grin. She puts her top back on but it's really obvious that she isn't wearing a bra. "Uh hang on," I say and run over to the dryer to grab my hoodie, I put it on her and zip it up so it's not as obvious.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"No problem, so I guess I'll see you Monday," I remark.

"Yeah see you Monday," she grins giving me another quick kiss and then she leaves. I go back to playing video games and Adam gets home a little while later.

"Got your album I see," I say to my brother when he comes in through the basement.

"Yeah and Bianca kissed me," he tells me with a love struck smile, "so how was the party?"

"Great until Owen wanted to kill me for kissing Clare," I reply.

"Oh yeah nice shiner, tell me you at least got a punch in and Clare's not upset," Adam comments.

"I got in a few punches and Clare was only upset that he was trying to kill me. She was here a short while ago to apologize," I tell him.

That's her bra isn't it?" Adam asks.

"Yep but we just…"

"No," Adam cuts me off, "I don't want to know she's my friend and you're brother. I'm going to bed see you in the morning."

I say goodnight to my brother and finish the level I'm on before going to bed myself and taking Clare's bra with me so that I don't loose it. When I wake up in the morning I text Katie that I won the bet and she sends a text back to meet at the usual spot in an hour. I throw on some clothes and go downstairs to grab some breakfast, Mom left a note that she and Dad are running errands and Adam seems to still be asleep so I leave a note that I went out for a bit. Taking the car I drive to DeGrassi and parking next to Eli, Jake and Katie are here too so I walk to the greenhouse pulling Clare's bra out of my pocket.

"Here you go Clare's bra, you should feel her breasts they are magnificent," I tell Eli with a superior grin.

"Very nice Drew," Jake smiles taking Clare's bra. "Looks like you win, Babe get out my wallet and pay the man," Jake says examining Clare's bra. Katie gets out his wallet and gives me $120, then she puts it back in his jeans.

"Will you stop looking at the princess' bra, don't tell me you're having fantasies about her," Katie snaps with both anger and jealousy.

"No of course not just looking," he replies giving me back the bra. "So a new game? We'll have to up the stakes again," Jake remarks.

"Yes and now that the perfect little princess has shown her chest to a guy I think she should see a guy and get some hands on experience. Get Clare to give you a hand job and record it on your phone as evidence," Katie tells us.

"Easy," I smile.

"Yeah no problem so what do we get paid if we win?" Eli asks.

"I think $150 will be fair but you have to send the video to Owen to win," Katie grins and then turns to Jake. "Come on Jakey lets go to your place I'll wear that latex corset," she coos and kisses him.

"Gross I'm going to lose my breakfast," I scowl putting my money in my wallet.

"Yeah me too and I have to make a date," Eli says running out of the greenhouse.

I follow him out and we both pull out our cell phones calling Clare.

**(CLARE)**

"Have fun at homo-baby's party," Katie sneers leaving her room for her date with Jake.

"Shut up Katie you are such a bitch!" I snap at her.

"And yet I'm the one with the wealthy boyfriend who dotes on me and I don't go crazy once a year. I may be a bitch princess but I win," she grins and trots down the stairs.

"How in the hell did you put up with her before you were part of our family?" I ask Maya who just came out of her room.

"I didn't, I was away from home or in my room a lot, anywhere Katie wasn't," Maya says. We go downstairs and thankfully Katie is gone, I hope she stays away for good.

"We need more candles," Tris says looking around the living room.

"This isn't a make out party Tris," Owen scolds setting out the cake.

"Come on it's my birthday party," Tris complains.

"I'll try and distract him later so you can get a birthday kiss from Fab," I whisper to Tris.

"Thanks Clare," he grins.

It's Saturday night and Tristan's 14th birthday party; Tristan's actual birthday was on Wednesday and the family, minus Katie, had gone to dinner and we gave Tris his presents that night. It's been two weeks since I made out with Drew in his basement and let him play with my breasts. Ever since Owen had found us making out at the party he'd had me on lockdown but I'd managed to have a date each with Eli and Drew in the last two weeks. They'd both been kind of funny though and really eager to just be physical, it was weird but with Owen keeping a close eye on me and them I'd really only seen them at school.

"Alright have fun, party over by midnight," Mom says and she and Dad leave for the night, they were going to a party so there would be no adults meaning Owen and I were in charge.

"I know, I know Owen will get everyone out by midnight, he never has trouble clearing a room," Tris says and Owen grimaces at him.

Mom and Dad leave and we put on music, the foods all set out already and the living room decorated for the party. So the four of us start eating and wait for Tristan's guests to arrive. I knew that Zig and Fab, otherwise known as Maya and Tristan's crushes, were coming tonight but Owen did not. When the doorbell rings Tris goes to answer it, all the guests arrive within an hour. Tris and Maya waste no time, sitting close to and staying with their respective crushes and they're flirting.

"I don't like how like how close Tris is sitting to that guy, are they flirting?" Owen questions.

"They have crushes Owen they're fourteen leave them alone it's Tristan's birthday," I tell him.

"They aren't allowed to have crushes," Owen responds, "hey time for presents and cake," Owen says loudly to the whole party.

Tris and Maya stop flirting and everyone gathers around the cake. I light the candles, Owen turns out the lights and we sing happy birthday. Owen starts cutting the cake while I get out the ice cream and Maya starts serving the guests. After everyone eats Tris opens his gifts, he gets lots of music, clothes, movies, gift cards, typical stuff. After gifts the kids start dancing and then Zig notices we have a hot tub.

"Hey can we use the hot tub?" Zig questions and then looks at Maya with a hint of lust in his eyes.

"No," Owen says flatly and I hit his arm.

"It's fine Tris has a few extra suits, so does Maya the rest of you underwear and t-shirts. Owen has a million black ones, come let's go get them," I comment to Owen trying to pull at him but he won't move.

"We're not letting them in the hot tub all together in their underwear," Owen states.

"Owen they're thirteen and fourteen, we'll be out there with them, they aren't going to have an orgy in the hot tub. It's Tristan's birthday relax and let them have some fun," I assert.

"They're having fun," Owen argues.

"Owen upstairs or I'm inviting Drew and Eli over to go hot tubbing with me," I threaten. Owen grumbles and comes upstairs with me, we go into his room and I start pulling out his black t-shirts. "Owen I love you to death but you need to relax you can't protect us from life. They have crushes; you were eleven when you had your first girlfriend. Tris and Maya aren't having fun and being teenagers, they might get a kiss tonight and they are just flirting leave them alone," I lecture Owen.

"I didn't know about these guys, I didn't approve of these guys," Owen contends.

"Then use the party to get to know them," I say and take his hand to drag him downstairs.

Everyone changes for the hot tub except for me and Owen; we stay out there and watch them for a while. When it's getting near midnight I bring Owen inside to start cleaning up, giving the other kids a few minutes in the hot tub alone under the stars.

"Okay guys your parents will be here in 15 minutes out of the hot tub," I call to them.

Everyone gets out and rushes in to get dried off; they're all ready to go when their parents arrive. Mom and Dad get home just as the kids are leaving.

"Did you have a good party Tris?" Mom asks.

"Yes very good," Tris smiles.

"Good, we're going to bed goodnight kids," Mom yawns and she and Dad go downstairs to bed.

"We both got kissed tonight thanks Clare," Maya grins just before she and Tris disappear into their rooms.

"Wait what do you mean you got kissed?!" Owen growls.

"Owen leave them alone and go to bed," I tell him.

"Hey if those guys touch you again I'm going to kill them both," Owen calls through their doors and I hear them both groan from their bedrooms.

I shake my head at Owen and go into my room to get ready for bed. I fall asleep almost as soon as I'm in bed but wake up after a nightmare, same nightmare as always but I wake up in a pool of sweat instead of screaming. I sit up panting and wiping the tears from my face when I hear random clicking on my window. I realize someone is throwing pebbles at my window and I get up to see who it is, opening the curtain I see Eli in my yard and open the window.

"Eli what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I had a dream about you and couldn't get you off my mind, I just had to see you," he tells me.

"You couldn't wait until Monday?" I ask him.

"No I just had to see you, can you come down this isn't working very well and it's cold out here," Eli requests.

"The hot tub is still on, get in I'll be down in a few minutes," I tell him and he smiles. "And be quiet if Owen finds you he'll kill you," I warn him and he grins.

I change into my sapphire blue bikini and grab two towels from the closet before going downstairs. All the lights are out so our only light is the moon and the lights in the hot tub. Eli is sitting in the hot tub only he's completely naked!

"I didn't want to get my clothes wet," he explains.

"Okay," I reply setting down our towels and getting in the hot tub.

"Nice bikini," he grins as I get in sitting a couple feet away.

"Thanks," I smile as he inches closer, "umm did you want to talk?"

"I'd rather do this," he tells me crushing his lips to mine.

His fingers brush into my hair and his tongue grazes over my bottom lip and my lips part for him. Other than one hand in my hair he keeps his hands to himself, I cup his face with one hand while the other sits on his shoulder. As we continue making out and it gets hotter my hand slowly begins to fall down his chest. I feel his skin, chilled by the air and covered in goose flesh, then my hand hits the water and becomes warm. It's like I'm not even thinking, purely going on instinct and my hand keeps going, the farther I get the more his muscles tighten at my touch. And then I feel something else, hard and growing, I pull out of the kiss even though I know what it is.

"Oh," I exclaim upon seeing his growing erection.

"It's because you kiss so well, I can't help it. You're extremely sexy Clare and just kissing you gets me hot," Eli says.

"You think I'm sexy?" I question biting my lip.

"Very sexy Clare, just look at what you do to me," Eli replies taking hold of himself and stroking his shaft. I watch with an almost mesmerized interest as his entire body reacts to his stroking. "Will you help? I mean you did do this," Eli requests taking my hand and putting it on the head.

"I uh I guess so but I've never…"

"It's okay," Eli tells me leaning over to kiss me softly, "I'll tell you what to do. Gently move your fingers around the head, yeah just like that mmmm," he moans. I watch his eyes close as he becomes vulnerable at my touch and there's something empowering about it. "Now move your hand down slowly and hold your hand around it, ahh yeah just like that."

Eli keeps giving me instruction between moans, the farther into pleasure he goes the more excited I get. Watching him give into instinct and erotic euphoria, he's giving me instruction but he's in my control, I know he is and I prove it when I stop and take my hand away he lurches, groans and begs me to keep going. This is a kind of fun I didn't know existed, it's naughty and erotic, primal and powerful and I love it. This is exciting in a way I didn't even know was possible and I'm getting turned on.

"Oh Clare you are amazing," Eli whispers at the end of a moan and I look up smiling at him when I see that he's got his phone out and appears to be taping me.

"Eli what are you doing?"

"It's just for me…nngnn…but I have to…mmm…relive this," Eli explains as he moans.

"Just don't show it to anyone else or I'll let Owen kill you," I warn him.

"No…augh…ttt another soul," Eli moans, his eyes closing, "I'm almost there Clare," he tells me with a moaning grunt and gets out of the water sitting on the edge. "If you don't want it to all go in the water you'll have to catch it," he barely manages to tell me before his body starts to shake. He moves my other hand over the head and then my hands become covered in Eli's hot sticky sperm. Eli groans his body shaking as he leans back and barely manages to stay on the edge of the tub. While he's recovering I take my hands away, his sperm seems to be congealing and it won't come off my hands.

"It's not coming off," I complain.

"Sorry, try the towel," he says.

I wipe one hand off on the towel but it's still not working well, "I should go to bed. I'll see you Monday, well tomorrow, at school."

"Yeah goodnight Clare see you tomorrow," Eli smiles getting out and getting dressed. He helps me cover the tub and then he leaves through the back gate.

I wrap the towels around me and go inside, up to my room and into my washroom. After scrubbing my hands for several minutes I get all the sperm off. Then I change into my pajamas and get in bed falling instantly to sleep until I, and the entire house, gets awoken early the next morning by Owen yelling angrily.

"CLARE!"

**Update next Saturday from here.**


	7. A Split in Your Tongue

**Happy Weekend everyone! I have posted my entire holiday writing schedule, November through January, on the DeGrassi Saviors website so check that out. Everything is subject to change of course, if I become ill or something but if there is a change I will let you know as soon as possible.**

**Ch. 7 A Split in Your Tongue**

**(OWEN)**

I wake up early Sunday morning to the text message sound on my phone. I assume it'll be from Fitz or Bianca asking what I'm doing today, but it's a video message from anyone number. Usually these are invites to raves or something but I've never had one on Sunday morning. Still even at this early hour my curiosity is piqued and I open the video message only to become enraged. It's about five seconds long and it's of Clare giving a hand job to some guy in our hot tub! I can't see the guy but I can see her and I know it's our hot tub.

"**CLARE!**" I yell when my anger boils over.

I yell loud enough that it shakes the windows and wakes up Clare along with Maya and Tris. They all come out of their rooms and look at me, worried but tired.

"What'd she do?" Tris yawns.

"I got an interesting video message who was with you in the hot tub last night?" I question Clare.

"Umm let's go watch TV," Maya says to Tris taking his hand and pulling him downstairs. I watch them go downstairs and look at Clare she's looking away and biting her lip.

"Who is it Clare?" I ask her again. She turns around and starts heading back to her room and I follow her, closing the door.

"Forget it Owen," she replies.

"You're joking right? I'm supposed to forget that you were giving some guy a hand job in our hot tub while I slept?! Tell me who it is so I can kill him," I demand.

"No, it's not like he forced me I wanted to," she informs me.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?! You shouldn't be doing anything with any guy! Is this Eli or is it Drew? Tell me or I'll kill them both!" I growl back in response.

"Owen I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm sixteen and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and deciding who I want to date or do anything with. Eli didn't force me to do anything and he swore no one would see the video," she tells me and I explode, crushing my phone in my hand.

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE! DON'T EVER TRUST A GUY CLARE! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE HORNY! THEY WILL SAY AND DO ANYTHING TO GET YOU TO DO WHAT THEY WANT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO GIVE HIM A HAND JOB IN OUR HOT TUB AND LET HIM VIDEO TAPE YOU?!" I yell at her and then take a deep breath. "Stay here I'm going to take care of this and stay away from Eli and Drew I don't want you anywhere near them," I tell her and leave her room slamming the door behind me. I throw on some clothes and go downstairs.

"So what did she do?" Tris asks.

"Make sure she doesn't leave the house I have to go do something," I reply and walk out to my car driving to Fitz's place. His parents never lock the door so I just go in and up to his room shaking his shoulder, "Dude wake up we need to go kill a guy."

"It's like six on a Sunday morning do we have to kill him now?" Fitz groans.

"Yeah because Eli convinced Clare to give him a hand job in our hot tub and he videotaped it. He sent it to me this morning, I'd show you but I kind of broke my phone," I tell him.

"He did what? That fucking prick I knew I didn't like him for a reason," Fitz growls getting up and pulling on some clothes.

Fitz shares a room with his stepbrother, when his stepbrother bothers to sleep at home and that isn't too often. He didn't sleep at home last night obviously, not that I would have cared if he had. Once Fitz is dressed we get back in my car and I realize I don't actually know where Eli lives so I pull over and call Bianca from Fitz's phone.

"Hey you're up early," she answers.

"Actually it's Owen and I kinda broke my phone, Fitz is with me and we need to kill Eli can you find out where he lives," I request.

"Uh sure but I saw him driving toward the school about fifteen minutes ago," Bianca replies.

"You what? Wait how'd you see him? Where are you?" I ask her.

"The Dot, my aunt brought home some guy about an hour ago and I got the heck out of there. I haven't seen him drive out so he must still be at the school," Bianca tells me.

"Thanks," I say and hang up.

I drive us to the school and see not only Eli's in his car; he's counting a wad of cash and wearing a smug grin. I pull up behind him so he can't get out and we hop out of the car. Fitz goes to the passenger side of Eli's car so he can't get out that way and I go to the driver's side. He locks the door so Fitz opens the passenger side door and pulls Eli out that way.

"You're a dead man," Fitz tells him while I hope over the hood of the car.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU MESSED WITH MY SISTER AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yell before punching him across the face and breaking his nose.

"She wanted to, maybe you're keeping such a tight rein on her she couldn't wait to break free," Eli taunts holding his broken nose.

"You took advantage of her, Fitz find his phone and take out the card," I command and hit Eli a few more times while Fitz gets Eli's phone. "If I find out that anyone else saw that video I will break one bone in your body for every person that saw video," I inform Eli dropping him to the ground in a bloody mess.

"I'm going to tell the cops you assaulted me, you'll both be arrested and then I can spend all the time around Clare that I want," He laughs and then starts choking.

"I don't know what you're talking about 'cause me and Fitz were at my place all morning," I respond while Fitz hands me the SIM and memory card from Eli's phone. Fitz kicks Eli a couple of times then we get back in my car and drive to my house. We take the cards to the garage, mash them with some hammers and then drown them in paint thinner to make sure they're gone. When we go inside Tris and Maya are eating cereal on the sofa and my parents are eating at the table. "Where's Clare?" I question the younger sibs.

"Still in her room," Tris says.

"Everything alright Honey?" Mom questions.

"It is now we took care of it," I reply and go upstairs with Fitz following me. Clare's door is locked and I knock on it but she doesn't say anything or open the door. "Clare it's me and Fitz open the door," I call to her.

"Go away Owen," she responds.

"Oh did you upset the princess?" Katie mocks coming out of her room.

"Shut up Katie," I snap at her and start banging on Clare's door again, "Clare come on let us in."

"You went and beat him up didn't you?" She snarls opening her door finally. Fitz and I go in and close the door behind us.

"He had video of you, he could have sent it to anyone we made sure that he didn't and why would you even do something like that?"

"Excuse me? It's not like we had sex and I wasn't drugged Eli isn't Reese, thanks for taking care of the video but you can't control my life," Clare hisses at me.

"I'm not trying to control your life Clare I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt. I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you, I'm your big brother it's what I do. Anyone that tried to hurt you, Maya or Tris I will kill them. What Eli did was take advantage of you and he had to learn a lesson. I slept in your hospital bed with you for a week wondering if you'd even survive and I swore to protect you and I will, as long as I can help it no one will hurt you," I remind her.

"I know Owen, I know why you're so protective and I love that you're protective but you have to let me grow up and you can't scare away all guys that want to date me," she responds.

"Hey I'm all good with you growing up just don't do it too fast and you can date anyone you want as long as I approve of them," I state.

"You never approve of anyone," she argues.

"No I don't approve of Eli especially after what he pulled last night," I shoot back.

"Name one guy I've ever gone out with that you've approved of," she says with an annoyed growl.

"I haven't approved of any of the guys you've dated so far," I comment and he makes an annoyed sort of shriek, "that doesn't mean I never will."

"You never will Owen, you don't like any guy that likes me," she disputes.

"That's not true I like Fitz and I approve of him," I counter, Fitz looks at me surprised and Clare looks even more shocked apparently she's totally blind to his affections.

"You know?" Fitz asks.

"Of course I knew it was obvious," I reply.

"Not to me, you like me Mark?" Clare questions using his first name which he hates but he doesn't say anything just scratches the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah, kind of for a while," he admits.

Clare still just looks shocked and a little confused and then she walks out of her room.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"Downstairs to have breakfast or can't I do that without your permission?" She responds and trots downstairs.

"I think she's mad at us," Fitz remarks.

"Yeah very, we better give her some space you want to come to the mall with me and while I get a new phone?"

Fitz nods and we leave the house again, hopefully Clare will calm down and not hate us all day. I know I'm way over overly protective but it's only because I couldn't stand for her to be hurt or to lose her. I thought I did more than once before and I won't go through that again.

**(KATIE)**

"Who the fuck is texting us so early?" Jake groans when my phone goes off early Sunday morning.

"It's Eli, he says he won," I yawn.

"That was fast he's tricky," Jake grins.

"Yeah I wish I was home right now to hear that stupid troll yelling at the princess," I reply and text both Eli and Drew to meet us at the usual place in an hour.

"We'll go over after we meet our two pawns, we should have thought of this game last year it's hilarious," Jake smiles kissing my shoulder.

"I think we can drag this on all year, they'll keep fighting, the princess will get her heart ripped away and I'll be happy," I grin kissing Jake before we get up and get dressed.

After we're dressed Jake takes me to breakfast at our favorite spot and then we go to the greenhouse. Drew and Eli are already here, Eli shows us his phone with a long video of Clare giving him a hand job.

"I only sent a portion of it to Owen but I'm sure it was enough. I win so where's my money?" Eli demands.

"Getting greedy Eli," Jake mocks getting out his wallet and giving Eli the cash.

"New game, get her to give you a blow job we'll need video evidence again and I think an even $200 will be fair," I smile.

"I think you guys get off on this," Drew says turning and walking out.

"Does that mean you're dropping out?" Jake asks.

"Not a chance," Drew replies getting in his car and driving away.

"Let's go home I want to hear Owen yelling at Clare," I tell Jake.

We get back in his car and leave through the back entrance while Eli gets in his car. I don't see Owen's car when we get to my house, Mom and Dad are awake and making breakfast and the brats are watching cartoons. We ignore them all and go up to my room, making out on my bed until I hear Owen come home, he's not alone another guy is with him and I'm sure it's Fitz. Owen starts pounding on Clare's door and I get off Jake to open my door and lean in the doorway.

"Oh did you upset the princess?" I laugh making a mock crying motion.

"Shut up Katie," Owen barks at me.

He turns back around and I stick my tongue out at the back of his head. I go back to my room and cuddle up to Jake listening to them argue. I can't hear them when they go into Clare's room but she still comes out upset and I laugh. She goes downstairs and Owen and Fitz leave.

"Let's go back to your place I don't want to be here any longer than I have to and I doubt they'll fight when she gets back," I comment.

"Happily let's get the hell out of here," Jake says.

We go back to his house and spend the day swimming and doing naughty things in his room. Since I detest being at my house I keep extra clothes at Jake's house so I have everything I need to get ready for school Monday morning. His cook makes us breakfast and we drive to school in his Tesla, but when we arrive at school the cops are here. My best friend Marisol is in the yard and we go over to her.

"Why are the cops here?" I ask her.

"Apparently that Eli kid got mugged outside of the school on Sunday, he got beat up pretty bad and they took his phone," Marisol tells us. I don't reply just pull Jake's hand and bring him into the school.

"I guess my brawn for brains stepbrother did a number on Eli which probably means he's out of the game," I remark.

"Aw and I was having so much fun," Jake replies whining a little.

"Oh the game's not over we still have Drew to play with, talk about a goof. Let's go find him, this changes the game but we'll still have lots of fun," I smile taking Jake and pulling him down the hall, we find an empty classroom and I text Drew to meet us there. He comes in the door a few minutes later and locks it behind him. "Did you hear about Eli?" I ask.

"Yeah he's out of school today because he got beat up so bad," Drew replies.

"Eli's out of the game but you're still in and we're changing it up a bit. If you can publically get Clare to agree to be your girlfriend and you'll get $250 and a new game. That is unless you're chicken and you want to back out? You're not afraid of my idiot stepbrother are you?" I taunt him.

"No problem I think she likes me best anyway," Drew says and leaves the room.

"This year just keeps getting better and better," I laugh.

**(CLARE)**

I go downstairs to eat breakfast while Owen and Fitz leave to go get Owen a new phone. Mom and Dad are eating mushroom omelets but I opt for cereal and join the younger sibs on the sofa.

"So what's going on?" Tris questions.

"Oh you know our bulldog of a bullheaded brother he decided something was a problem and went to take care of it his way," I huff and they don't ask any further questions. After I eat breakfast I go upstairs and get dressed and ready to go out and then I call Bianca. "Hey I need a girls day what are you up to?" I ask her.

"I am on my tenth cup of coffee at The Dot I'll be right over," she says.

"Thanks," I reply hanging up.

I tell Mom and Dad I'm going out and wait for Bianca outside, when she pulls up I get in the car.

"So where to?" She asks.

"I don't know I just need to be out for a while," I respond.

"Too early for a movie and I assume you ate so how about some window shopping and looking at the vintage shops downtown?" Bianca suggests.

"Yeah retail therapy sounds good," I nod.

Bianca drives downtown and parks, we get out and start meandering looking in the shops and walking in silence for a few minutes.

"So what's wrong?" Bianca prods and I let out a heavy sigh.

"I had a nightmare last night, nothing really unusual about that but Eli was outside my window. I probably should have told him to leave but I couldn't, I kind of like him so I told him to get in the hot tub. It took my mind off of things, and I honestly didn't think anything of him being naked in the hot tub or getting horny when we were kissing. I didn't think it was wrong when he asked me to help," I'm saying and Bianca speaks up before I can go on.

"So blow job or hand job?" She asks.

"Hand job, it was interesting but exciting too and when he was videotaping it on his phone he told me it was just for him and I believed him," I admit biting my lip.

"Oh boy and let me guess Owen found out and that's why he wanted to know where Eli was."

"Owen found out because Eli sent him the video and Owen went ballistic as always. He went out and beat up Eli and then he came home to argue with me. I know why he's protective and normally I appreciate it but on occasion it drives me insane! Then while we were arguing I find out that Fitz likes me!" I tell her.

"Yeah well that last one was obvious," Bianca responds.

"You knew he liked me?"

"It's pretty obvious I don't know how you didn't," she comments.

"I…I don't know maybe I did, but Fitz?! I've known him forever I just…it's Fitz. We're close but he's almost like family it's just a little weird I guess."

"He likes you it doesn't mean you have to like him back. He'll still be your friend and he'll still care about you protect you just like he always has no matter what," Bianca advises.

I nod and we keep window shopping, we spend all morning downtown and I buy us lunch then we start heading home. When we're near Riverdale I ask Bianca to drop me at Eli's house, I know Owen beat him up, and probably Fitz too but I need to confront him myself.

"Can you wait this shouldn't take long," I tell her.

"Yeah no problem," Bianca nods. I smile at her and get out knocking on the door, Eli's mom answers.

"Is Eli home?" I ask her.

"He's on the sofa, he got mugged outside the school, he's pretty bruised up you can't stay for long," she tells me. I nod and go inside; Eli's lying on the sofa with a blanket and a bandage on his nose. He looks like some of his ribs are taped.

"Hey Clare," he says with a small grin.

"I'll just run to the market and pick some stuff up for dinner, be back in half an hour," his mom says grabbing her purse and leaving the house.

"Did you come to kiss me better after your brother beat me up?" Eli smirks as soon as his mom is gone.

"How could you send the video to Owen?! You lied to me Eli, you promised me no one else would even see the video and you sent it to Owen!"

"It was an accident Clare, I swear I never meant for him to see it," Eli pleads.

"I hope it was worth it, I hope you remember this pain because if you ever come near me again or I find out anyone else saw the video I will have Owen do worse. I trusted you Eli, I actually liked you and you just what? Wanted to see how far I'd go? Wanted to see how angry Owen would get?"

"No Clare listen…"

"No," I cut him off, "I liked you but you are a creep and I want nothing more to do with you!"

I leave Eli's house slamming the front door behind me and getting back in Bianca's car. She takes me home and we go up to my room, Owen and Fitz are back and they come to my room.

"I told Eli off, I can take care of myself you know," I inform Owen.

"I never said you couldn't doesn't mean I'm still not going to kill anyone that hurts you or even tries," Owen tells me.

"Yeah I know," I nod.

We spend the next few hours in my room watching TV and hanging out. We eat dinner as a family, minus Katie but no one really thinks of her as family, can't feel sorry for her she did it to herself. Bianca and Fitz stay over and we stay up late in the living room watching movies with Maya and Tris. Bianca sleeps in my room on the air mattress, I fall asleep pretty quickly but wake up after a nightmare, not screaming but crying. Bianca is still sound asleep and I don't want to disturb her so I go into Owen's room because I have no problems disturbing him.

"Owen," I say shaking his shoulder and he sits up.

"What? You okay? What's going on? Who needs to be killed?" Owen asks.

"Nightmare, I just didn't wake up screaming," I tell him.

"Oh, so pancakes then? It is Monday morning," Owen yawns.

"I know but I don't want to wake up Bianca, will you sit downstairs with me?"

"Yeah sure," he yawns.

"I'll come too," Fitz says sitting up, "if you want?"

"Thanks Fitz," I reply sniffling in a breath.

Owen puts his arm around me and we go downstairs, Owen starts making us hot chocolate and I sit on the sofa with Fitz. I start crying again the nightmare won't leave my mind. Fitz puts his arm around me stroking my arm softly.

"You want to talk about it?" Fitz asks and I shake my head.

"No I want to stop having nightmares," I reply wiping the tears from my eyes and look over at Owen. "So you really like me? For how long?"

"Since last year I guess," he replies.

"Why didn't ever say anything?" I inquire and now Fitz looks over at Owen.

"Honestly I thought Owen might castrate me," Fitz replies and I giggle.

"Maybe you and Bianca can come this year, to New York I mean I'd like to have you both there," I tell Fitz just as Owen hands us each a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm sure Mom can arrange that," Owen says going back for his hot chocolate.

We sip our hot chocolate and watch TV, we have 2 cups each and then Owen puts on coffee just about the time our parents get up. Mom asks if everything's okay and I tell her it is. We get ready for school; eat breakfast and Mom takes the younger sibs while Owen drives the four of us. When we get to school Owen and Bianca walk ahead of us and I stop Fitz just before we go in.

"I've known you forever and you've always been kind of like a brother to me, I never realized you felt the way you did. I don't want to lose you as a friend but I don't know how I feel about you and I do like Drew. I know Owen doesn't approve of him but I can't let Owen decide who I date he'll start thinking he has some power," I comment and Fitz laughs.

"It's okay Clare you'll never lose," Fitz says kissing my cheek.

We walk into school and he goes to his locker while I go to find Drew.

**This will next be updated Saturday November 1****st**** and will include Drew trying to get close to Clare and jumping ahead to Thanksgiving. There will be no update next week, sorry but two of my oldest friends are coming to town for the weekend. I'll be spending my weekend visiting with them especially since I haven't seen them in years, so neither Dangerous Game nor Ghosts of Who We Were will be updated next week.**


	8. Fight and Kiss in the Dark

**Anyone that reads Christlove88's story "What Happens Next?" should note that she is putting that story on indefinite hold. She's she's having writers block and her heart just isn't in right now. She needs to concentrate on other aspects of life and will hopefully get back to that story at some point.**

**Ch.8 Fight and Kiss in the Dark**

**(DREW)**

"What are the cops doing at the school?" Mom inquires when she drops me and Adam off on Monday morning. "If something happened at the school I should have been informed about it. I'm coming in with you," Mom says parking the car.

"So what do you think happened?" Adam questions as we walk far behind Mom into school.

"Probably someone broke in and tried to steal something," I shrug seeing K.C. and Dave at the steps, K.C.'s on the football team with me and he hangs out with Dave. "Hey guys what's with all the cops?" I question as Adam and I join them on the steps.

"You know Eli that kid that drives the hearse?" Dave asks and we both nod. "He was here on Sunday and got mugged, he was beat up pretty bad and they took his phone. My dad said he'll be in the hospital a couple of days and probably won't be back at school for a couple of weeks," Dave tells us and the text alert on my phone goes off. It's a text from Katie telling me to meet her and Jake in the empty biology classroom.

"That sucks, I gotta go see you guys later," I tell them waving as I walk inside. I find the classroom and open the door; I lock it behind me and look at them.

"Did you hear about Eli?" Katie asks me.

"Yeah he's out of school today because he got beat up so bad," I reply with a small nod.

"Eli's out of the game but you're still in and we're changing it up a bit. If you can publically get Clare to agree to be your girlfriend and you'll get $250 and a new game. That is unless you're chicken and you want to back out? You're not afraid of my idiot stepbrother are you?" Katie entices.

"No problem I think she likes me best anyway," I reply with a grin and leave the room. At this rate I'll have that motorcycle by Christmas and a hot girlfriend to ride on the back. Walking down the hallway I head for the lockers to find Clare, she is at her locker and my brother is at his close to hers. "Hey Clare, you hear about Eli?" I question.

She looks at me biting her lip, "Yeah and he deserved it, he tricked me I never should have believed anything he said."

So Eli got beat up by Owen for messing with Clare, doesn't worry me I can fight and Owen doesn't scare me.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" I query stroking her cheek with the back of my hand.

"He…" she starts and then looks away as Adam comes over to us. "Forget it I shouldn't have been so naïve and Owen and Fitz already took care of Eli. Don't tell anyone please I don't want them to get in trouble," Clare requests.

"We won't say anything Clare," Adam assures her and I nod.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Clare," Owen calls to her from the end of the hall.

"I better go, see you in class Adam," Clare says closing her locker and going between us before rushing to the end of the hall where Owen is standing with Fitz.

"I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend," I inform my brother.

"You might want to wait a day or two; the other guy that likes her is in the hospital. And bro if you're going to be her boyfriend don't mess it up she is my best friend," Adam says in a scolding tone.

"When have I ever messed up a relationship?" I question and Adam shoots me a look. "Okay fine I don't have the greatest track record but I really do like Clare," I assure my brother. _"And I really want that motorcycle," _I add in my head.

We hang out in the foyer for a short time, mostly talking about the Halloween party we're going to have. When the bell rings we part to go to class, when Fitz comes into homeroom he gives me a harsh look, he doesn't say anything though. We both have auto shop next but I go to my locker first to put away some books. Before I even make it into auto shop I'm pulled into a dark room, it's not a class room it's like a storage room or maintenance room. I'm violently shoved into a shelf holding a lot of stuff that falls onto me and the floor. I already know it's Owen before I even hear him speak, there's another person here too I'm betting it's Fitz.

"Stay away from my sister! She doesn't date unless I approve of it and I don't approve of you! We put Eli in the hospital for what he did if you hurt her I'll do worse!" Owen threatens me with a growl. He's holding me by my jacket and I grip his wrists shoving him away from me and he bumps into another shelf, and I think Fitz too.

"You can't control her this is a free country she can date who she wants. It's up to her not you, and the tighter you try to hold her the more she'll just sneak around. Go ahead tell her she can't date me she'll come right to me," I shoot back.

Owen growls again and lunges for me, he knocks me down and we knock down more stuff. We start fighting in the small dark room, Fitz is trying to pull us apart, or maybe help I can't be sure. Owen and I both get in a few punches before the door opens and teacher stops us.

"You three principal's office," he says.

Fitz leaves the room first, Owen follows and I trail behind, Fitz doesn't look bad but Owen and I have both having forming bruises and our clothes are messed up. The secretary takes one look at us and tells us to go into the principal's office.

"Mr. Torres I already had the pleasure of speaking with your mother earlier this morning and now you three come in my office for fighting I assume?" Principal Simpson surmises cocking an eyebrow at us.

"It was nothing Sir," Owen replies shaking his head.

"Detention at lunch for the three of you, you'll spend your lunch in my office doing tasks for me for now you'd better get to class," he says.

We leave his office and get hall passes from the secretary since the late bell has already rung. We walk to auto shop and hand the late passes to the teacher but he still says we're going to stay after and clean up the tools. I go to my station and ignore Owen and Fitz for the rest of class, when it's over we have to stay behind and clean up then spend our lunch in detention filing papers and stuff at the front desk. After lunch we all have photography but Clare is waiting at the door with her arms crossed and an irked expression.

"Fighting?! You three were fighting! You both missed lunch with us because you were fighting?!" She scolds the three of us.

"Don't look at me your brother started it," I reply.

"Owen!" She admonishes her brother. "And Fitz how could you fight with him?!" She scolds the boy and he looks sort of ashamed. There's a look between them I can't quite place.

"I was trying to stop them and I only went along to back up Owen," Fitz tells her in an apologetic tone and Clare looks at Owen.

"All I did was tell him to stay away from you," Owen shrugs.

Clare makes an annoyed scream of sorts throwing up her arms and walking away. I just smirk, Eli and Owen are driving her straight to me and they don't even realize it. We walk into the classroom and Bianca's in there at her desk.

"How was detention?" Bianca asks.

"Boring," Fitz replies as we sit down.

"Hey Drew I was gonna ask your brother to hang out after school, I like him," she tells me.

"Cool I'm sure he'd love to, I know he likes you too," I reply. I'd better talk with Adam after class.

We watch a slide show in class while the teacher talks about using light and filters and some other stuff. After class I rush out and grab Adam as he leaves his studies in literature class with Clare.

"Hey bro I need to talk to you alone," I tell him. Clare smiles at us and walks off, I take Adam's arm and pull him into an empty classroom locking the door so we can talk in private.

"I heard about you fighting with Owen," Adam says in a slightly scolding tone.

"He started it and that's not what this is about. Bianca's going to ask you to hang out after school, somewhere public and no touching," I tell him.

"Seriously?"

"Bianca seems cool but we don't know what people will do if they find out. Just be careful I don't want you getting hurt bro," I caution him.

"Yeah I know I'll be careful, I'd better get to Geography," Adam says and we leave the room.

He goes off to his class; I have a spare right now so I walk to The Dot and order a coffee while I think of a way to get close to Clare without getting in another fight with Owen.

**(OWEN)**

"So you gonna go out with Adam?" I ask Bianca when we get to our last class of the day.

"Thinking about it, he's really smart and funny, and calm unlike most of the people in my life. We like a lot of the same things; I had the best time with him in line for the Dead Hand album. He's not like any other guy I know which is a good thing," she replies as the teacher calls the class to attention.

As soon as class lets out I have to get to football practice, I wave to Bianca and tell her to have fun before rushing to the locker room. Fitz is here already nearly changed, K.C. walks in behind me but Drew doesn't come in until I'm going out to the field, I'm sure he did that on purpose.

"Milligan, Fitz and Torres," Coach calls to us when the whole team is lined up ready for practice. "I heard you three were fighting this afternoon, people on my team do not fight with each other we need team unity so fifty laps all of you," Coach orders.

We all grunt and drop our helmets to run around the field. After our laps we're allowed to join practice, I'm beat by the end of it and starving since I didn't eat lunch.

"You staying the night again?" I ask Fitz as we get back into street clothes to go home.

"Nah I'll head home," Fitz replies.

I give him a lift and tell him to come to our place if he needs to which he already knows. Then I drive home and go straight to the kitchen for food, everyone else has eaten but Mom left dinner for me. Mom's cleaning the kitchen and kisses my cheek asking how practice was, I tell her it was exhausting and sit down to eat.

"Clare's mad at you," Tris informs me coming the down the stairs and getting an apple from the fridge.

"Yeah I know I'll talk to her after I eat," I respond.

Tris shrugs and goes up to his room; I finish dinner and eat a second helping because I'm still starving. Mom goes down to her room, I clean my dishes and go upstairs, after dropping my backpack in my room and go to the end of the hall knocking on Clare's door.

"It's me, I know you're mad but if you don't let me in I'll just pick the lock," I tell her.

I hear her walking and then the door opens, "Because I'm not allowed any privacy from you," she huffs letting me in and sitting on her bed.

"I didn't say that and you know I'd never actually pick the lock on your room unless I thought you were in trouble," I comment sitting on the bed next to her.

"You always think I'm in trouble," she retorts.

"Trouble seems to find you, Eli for example and Drew," I point out.

"Drew is not Eli you can't compare the two and you can't automatically decide that you don't approve of Drew because Eli was a jerk! You never approve of anyone and I like Drew he's nice. I know you stayed in the hospital with me and I know that after Reese you're extra cautious, Eli deserved what you did to him but threatening Drew to stay away from me! You know you're going to be going to university in a couple of years; you won't be here to threaten the life of every guy that looks at me or Maya and Tris for that matter. You're judging Drew without knowing him and you're trying to control my life!"

"I'm not trying to control your life Clare I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt. Maybe Drew is an okay guy but you're judgment at this time of year can't be trusted," I argue.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She questions narrowing her eyes at me.

"This time of year is hard for you, the nightmares and all the stuff it brings up. You barely sleep and you don't seem to care what happens to you because you do some really stupid things around this time. Reese for example, Eli in the hot tub, going to parties with people you don't know and let's not forget taking the bus to Ottawa for a concert and not telling anyone where you were! For a few weeks a year you don't use good judgment and every instinct you have goes right out the window. I understand why but I'm not going to trust you with a guy, any guy with you until after Halloween because I know how you are right now," I contend and see her eyes well with tears, I let out a deep sigh. "I'll make you a deal, I'll back off on Drew and give him a fair chance if you promise you won't do anything with him or any other guy until after we get back from New York," I tell her.

"So you won't fight with him and threaten him or anyone else?" She asks me.

"So long as he doesn't hurt you," I nod.

"Okay deal," she smiles.

I hug her and get up going to the door before turning back to Clare, "Just don't tell Maya and Tris about the deal they're too young to date."

Clare twists her mouth and throws a pillow at me as I escape through the door.

**(CLARE)**

"Clare honey can you grab the green beans from the fridge please?" Mom requests while she bastes the turkey again.

It's Thanksgiving morning, Maya, Bianca, Tris and I were helping Mom in the kitchen with dinner and Dad, Owen and Fitz were watching the game on the sofa. Bianca and Fitz were staying for Thanksgiving like they do every year and Katie is at Jake's as usual, which the rest of us prefer. I don't even think Mom and Dad like having her here. Eli had returned to school last week and wouldn't even look at me, or Owen, Fitz or even Drew for some reason; actually he hadn't spoken to Adam either. Adam on the other hand was spending a lot of time with Bianca and I knew they'd be official any day now.

"Yeah should I grab the rolls too?" I ask putting the cranberry sauce in the fridge and Mom nods. I go out to the garage and open the fridge to get out the rolls and green beans and rolls from the fridge when I hear movement in the garage. "Hello?" I call into the dark garage.

"It's just me," Drew says stepping out of the dark.

"Drew what are you doing here?" I question him.

"I came to see you since you've been avoiding me for two weeks," he says.

"I haven't been avoiding you I told you I made a deal with Owen not to do anything until after Halloween," I remind him.

"I know but Halloween is still three weeks away and I wanted to see you. I really like you Clare," Drew tells me.

"I know I like you too but I promised Owen and he's right I don't exactly make good decisions this time of year. I promise you a date as soon as we return from New York," I tell him.

"But that's so long I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend," Drew tells me.

"You were?" I question biting my lip.

"Yes I told you I really like you I want you to be my girlfriend and you want me to wait until after Halloween?" Drew asks sounding wounded.

"Sorry but Owen's right I've done some crazy things in the past and I just can't commit to a relationship," I reply.

"But don't you like me Clare?" He asks still sounding wounded.

"CLARE DO YOU NEED HELP?" Mom calls to me.

"COMING," I call back. "I have to go, can you meet me later?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'll text you after dinner," he says. I gather up the stuff and hear him leaving the garage as I go back to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Mom asks.

"Sorry couldn't find the rolls," I apologize.

Bianca and Tris take the green beans to be washed and I get the rolls on a baking sheet to heat up. I think about Drew while thinking about Drew, he wants me to be his girlfriend and I want to be but Owen's right I need to not do anything until after Halloween. When we sit down to dinner people are talking and I stop thinking about Drew. After dinner Mom makes the guys clean up and since we're all stuffed we'll wait an hour or so to have dessert. I tell everyone I'm going to the washroom and go up to my room to check my phone and see if Drew texted and he did, asking me to call.

"Hey are you done with dinner?" He asks when he answers the phone and I can hear the TV in the background.

"Yes but we'll have dessert soon can you meet or do you want to do it later?" I question.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he replies.

"Drew," I scold him.

"Well it's true," he responds.

"I know but…"

"CLARE," Owen calls.

"Owen's calling me I should go; can you meet me later tonight?" I request.

"Yeah sure I'll call you later," he says and hangs up. I sigh setting down my phone and going back downstairs.

"You okay?" Owen inquires and I nod going to the sofa and sitting with Bianca.

When Mom calls that it's time for dessert we gather at the table again, while everyone is grabbing for pie and ice cream I lean over and whisper to Bianca.

"I need to go meet Drew later, come with me and be my cover?" I request.

"And be you're chaperone?" She whispers back.

"That too," I nod.

"Hey why are you two whispering?" Owen questions.

"We have to do girl stuff later," Bianca replies and Owen nods but still looks suspicious.

We eat dessert while talking about our trip to New York Mom arranged for Fitz and Bianca to come with us. We talk a lot about what we want to do in New York and where we might go. After dessert the guys clean up again and I tell them Bianca and I are going to do girl stuff. We grab our purses, phones and coats then get in her car, I call Drew as she starts driving.

"Can you meet me at the park, we're headed there now," I tell him.

"Yeah be there in fifteen," he tells me and hangs up.

Bianca parks the car when we reach the park and I wait in her car until I see Drew pull up. I get out of the car telling Bianca I need to speak to Drew privately and she says she'll stay in the car.

"So you wanted to talk," Drew says in a curt tone as we start walking.

"Are you mad at me because I want to wait?" I ask him.

"I'm not mad I just don't understand why?" He says and his voice gets a little calmer.

"I told you why, you know what happened on Halloween and I'm just not in the best state of mind right now. I've done really stupid things in the past a…"

"So you're saying being my girlfriend would be stupid?" Drew cuts me off.

"No that's not what I said at all you're twisting my words Drew. I want to be your girlfriend I'm just not sure that making that decision right now is the best thing. I wake up every night with nightmares about the crash, I stop caring at this time of year and I don't know what I'll do. What happened with Eli in the hot tub was a mistake, one I never would have made if it had been any other time of year. Owen promised to give you a chance if you can wait until after Halloween, if you really like me the way you claim to you'll be willing to wait and if you can't I'll be disappointed but I'll understand," I tell him.

Drew sort of sighs and then takes my hand, "I can wait, you are worth waiting for but I do get a date right after Halloween right?"

"The day we get back I promise," I smile.

"Can I at least get a kiss?" He requests pulling me to him, his hand rests on the small of my back and he's still holding the other. Our bodies are pressed together, he leans down taking my lips in a sizzling kiss and I exhale against his lips melting into the kiss.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," I tell him when we pull out of the kiss and Drew grins. He walks with me back to our cars and waves as he gets in his car.

"I thought you promised Owen you w…"

"It was just a kiss," I cut her off, "he's waiting until after Halloween. Just don't tell Owen about the kiss."

"What kiss? We were doing girl stuff remember," Bianca replies and I smile at her. She drives us back to my house and parks on the street again, we go inside and join everyone else currently watching a movie on TV.

"That was fast girl stuff," Owen comments.

"Well we could have taken longer but I figured you want us back in your sights," Bianca replies in a snarky tone and Owen grimaces at her while Maya and I giggle.

After the movie we watch another but since it's a school day tomorrow we go to bed pretty early. Fitz and Bianca are sleeping over and Bianca stays in my room. Rather than waking up from a nightmare tonight I simply can't get to sleep, my mind is plagued by images of the crash I can remember, things I've done in the past this time of year and Drew getting frustrated because he has to wait just for me to be his girlfriend. Bianca falls asleep right away but after two hours of lying in bed and not being able to sleep I get up. I start to go downstairs to watch TV but just as I'm passing Owen's room his door opens and he comes out.

"Nightmare?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Haven't been to sleep yet, I was going to go watch some TV," I reply.

"I was going to get some water, you want some company?" He offers.

"Yeah thanks," I reply and Owen smiles although in the barely lit hallway it looks almost mischievous.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and we start walking downstairs but we stop before getting to the bottom. We stop because we hear the distinct sounds of kissing. Owen lets go of me, quickly descending the last few stairs and turns on the living room light. I come downstairs just in time to see Tristan and Fab break apart with shocked and guilty expressions.

Owen goes very red and very tense and then yells very loud, "YOU OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU! TRISTAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

**Update next Saturday starting from right here! Will Owen make a Fab Fricassee? Also with the following day at school and then probably jumping ahead a little to Halloween.**


	9. Avoiding Halloween

**Anyone that has made a request through the DeGrassi Saviors website, first of all know that we keep all requests in a folder so we have not disregarded anything. Please also understand that myself, drogronsprit and tomfeltonlover1991 are extremely busy and have a lot of stories on our dockets as it is and Christlove88 is currently taking a break from writing. If you make a request we do hang onto it and we will probably be adding a space to the website to reply to requests made through the contact form.**

**Don't forget to check out dragonsprit's holiday story Finding the Missing Piece of My Heart.**

**Ch. 9 Avoiding Halloween**

**(OWEN)**

I flick on the light and see Tris making out with Fab on the sofa. Tris looks afraid, Fab surprised and I feel Clare nearly bump into me because I've frozen with anger.

"YOU OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU! TRISTAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I holler irately, Fab jumps up and runs out of the house.

"Owen I liked him," Tris whines just as everyone comes running to the living room from the 2nd floor and my parents come running up from the basement.

"What is going on?" Mom inquires.

"I came down stairs and found Tris making out with Fab on the sofa," I explain my voice still growling.

"It was totally embarrassing, Fab ran out and he'll probably never talk to me again," Tris whines.

"Good you don't need a guy that will sneak over in the middle of the night to make out with you," I respond.

"Alright it's late and we all school or work in the morning I think everyone should go back to bed," Mom says.

Maya yawns and goes back upstairs with Bianca and Fitz; Dad mumbles something about Tris being grounded for sneaking a boy in. Tris is just glowering at me but I don't care.

"Fab is a nice guy Owen and now he'll probably never talk to me again," Tris whines tromping upstairs.

"I thought you promised to ease up a little on the over protective brother stuff," Clare censures me.

"I promised with you and I don't want to find anyone making out with any of my siblings on the sofa in the middle of the night," I respond going to the fridge to get to the water I originally came down for.

"So are you going to expect the men we marry to come and ask you for permission?" Clare questions with a sardonic tone.

"No if someone's going to ask you to marry them you better have been dating them for years and I will have already approved them," I reply.

"You're hopeless," Clare teases.

"I just want to keep you guys safe, so are you wide awake now?" I question.

"Yep I won't be sleeping again, you want to go get pancakes?"

"Yeah let's go get our pajamas," I nod drinking the glass of water and setting it down.

Since I can't get dressed in the dark, even in pajamas to get pancakes, so Fitz looks at me when I turn on the desk light, I tell him Clare can't sleep and we're going to the diner. He decides to come as does Bianca. When we get home Tris and Maya have already been taken to school by Mom. The four of us get dressed and rush out to school making it to our classes just before the late bell. Eli still won't even look at us which is good and even Drew is keeping somewhat of a distance from Clare. I catch him looking at her a couple of times and Fitz says Drew was outside with them asking some questions about our plans for Halloween when they had their spare. At least we get through the day without anyone else hitting on Clare or making trouble, as far as I know anyway. Clare goes home after school and I go into practice, so I'm a little surprised to see Clare on the picnic tables when practice is out. Drew left the locker room first and so found Clare first and now he's flirting with her on the picnic table.

"What's Clare doing her I thought she went home?" Fitz comments coming up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder, I look over and see K.C. with him.

"Not sure but I'm going to stop Drew from flirting with her," I remark going over to them. "Drew get lost," I tell him.

"Just chatting with your sister, we're making plans for after Halloween that was the deal right? Back off until after Halloween and I've done so, I have to get home anyway see you tomorrow Clare," Drew says kissing her hand. He gives me a smirk and gets off the table walking off; I glare at his back and then look at my sister.

"Everything okay at home?" I ask Clare.

"Yes but I came to keep you from killing Fab when you get home," she replies.

"Why is Fab at the house?" I growl as we begin walking to my car.

"I should head home, see you guys tomorrow," Fitz says waving to us.

"He's doing homework with Tris and he likes Tris, if you can keep from killing him for a night he might be brave enough to ask Tris out," Clare tells me.

"Tris is too young to date," I respond as I begin driving us home, "and you shouldn't be hanging around Drew."

"Owen you were twelve when you went on your first date and Tris is not you, they will go to the movies and go for ice cream, maybe kiss a little. Being your younger siblings does not make us doomed to repeat your mistakes it means we learn from them. As for Drew he's sweet, I've done as you asked and waiting to go out until after Halloween. You judge Drew too harshly and he's not Eli, Eli won't so much as look at me now not that I'd want him to but Drew is being a gentleman and he's waiting for me. There are a lot of girls at DeGrassi that like him he could go out with any of them but he's waiting for me. He's been wonderfully sweet about it," Clare tells me.

"How do you know he's waiting maybe he's dating other girls behind your back," I respond.

"He's not Adam would tell me and Drew hasn't he's happy to wait aside from stealing a few kisses and asking for a few souvenirs until we can be together," she says.

We've pulled up to the house now but don't get out of the car, Clare tries but I grab her arm, "What souvenirs?"

"Never mind, just little things now remember you can't kill Fab when we get inside," she says and gets out of the car.

Clare goes in first and I grab my books following her inside, Tris isn't in the living room so they must be studying in his room. I greet my parents and go upstairs knocking on Tristan's door before I even get to my room.

"We're just doing homework," Tris tells me upon opening his door and seeing me.

"So I was told, Fab know this I love my brother and sisters very dearly, except for Katie, and if anyone does anything I even think might hurt them I don't like it. I will cut off your head before you even think of striking, if you like Tris then you get my permission before asking him out I haven't approved of you yet," I inform the boy.

"Okay then I like Tris and I'd like to go on a date with him, to the movies and then dinner this Saturday. I don't have a car so we'll have to take the bus but I'll be sure he's home by curfew if I have to steal a car to get him back," Fab assures me.

"Right to the point, I like you, have fun on Saturday just know if you're not home by curfew I'll have you castrated," I inform him but I'm smiling at least Fab knows how to get to the point and ask me rather than sneaking around.

"So you didn't kill him," Clare comments coming from her room.

"No I like him, Drew could take a lesson from him," I respond before going into my room to start on my homework.

**(CLARE)**

"Wow look at this room, this suite is much bigger than the ones we normally get," I remark looking around the suite Mom booked for us.

It's the day before Halloween, our flight left Toronto just after six so we'd have time to pick up Tris and Maya and get to the airport after school. We took a taxi from the airport and just arrived at the hotel.

"We usually only have to sleep four, now it's six, There's two bedrooms the sofa pulls out and a day sleeper. Tris and Maya can have the living room, you and B take one room and Fitz and I will take the other," Owen comments.

"We have tickets to Bye Bye Birdie and the show starts in a little over an hour we better get ready fast," Maya points out.

The guys go into one room to get ready together and Maya gets ready with me and Bianca in our room. Fitz and Bianca have never been to New York but they've come to a couple shows with us back in Toronto. Fitz doesn't have many nice clothes and neither does Bianca so they borrowed clothes. It takes us longer to get ready then the guys because we put on makeup, Owen bangs on the door and says there's a cab downstairs so we finish putting our makeup on in the cab. We got seats in the mezzanine right up front, they're perfect and we can see everything. The show is fabulous and we all have a great time and then go out for a late dinner. I never sleep the night before Halloween I can't, I close my eyes and I begin to think of the car wreck and what little I remember of it anyway but it prevents me from getting any sleep. Owen, Maya and Tris is used to saying up with me all night and distracting me. Fitz and Bianca are not but they have stayed awake all night before so I don't think they'll have any trouble. After dinner we walk through Time Square, stopping at an all-night café for hot chocolate, coffee and dessert. We go to the top of the Empire State Building just before it closes at one in the morning. Then we go to Fat Pig for Jazz, take a cab across the Brooklyn Bridge and go to Brooklyn Bowl, at 5am we find a diner and get breakfast before returning to the hotel. Maya and Tris are tired, I see it in their eyes, Owen tells them to lay down in his and Fitz's room.

"Let's put out the sleeper sofa and get comfy while we watch TV," Owen suggests.

"Why don't you guys do that while we get out of these fancy dresses," Bianca responds.

"Yeah I'm putting on my pajamas you two might want to grab yours before Tris and Maya fall asleep," I point out.

"When we get home tomorrow Drew's going to ask me to be his girlfriend," I tell Bianca as we begin changing.

"And what are you going to say?" She questions.

"Yes of course, I really like Drew and he's been quite patient aside from stealing a few kisses in the hall and asking for a few keepsakes," I inform her.

"Keepsakes?" Bianca queries pulling on her oversized sleep shirt and pinching her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah I thought it was odd first but he said since he had to wait so many weeks until we could be official he needed some things to occupy him until then," I inform her.

"What kinds of things?" She asks pulling on some panties.

"First he asked for a picture of my breasts, I was hesitant at first after what happened with Eli but Drew assured me he'd be the only one to see it. I kept saying no but he was persistent, he said my face wouldn't be in the picture and that it didn't even have to be of my bare breasts just my cleavage in my shirt. He took the picture himself and showed it to me; he said I could delete it if I wanted to. Then he asked for a pair of my panties, the ones I was wearing that day, I thought he was nuts but he said it was a guy thing," I tell her brushing my hair. We're both in our pajamas now but have not gone out because we don't want Owen and Fitz to hear this conversation.

"That's weird, sweet too in a way but weird. Then again Owen's not my brother and the guys I like don't have to contend with him. I do wish Adam would just get to asking me to be his girlfriend though, we've been hanging out and going on a few dates but he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. If he doesn't ask me when we return then I'm asking him," Bianca states as we exit the bedroom.

"Adam moving too slow for you?" Owen teases.

"So slow I'd think you'd threatened him," Bianca shoots back and Owen glares at her while Fitz and I laugh.

The boys are both in sweats without shirts, a sight I've seen many times as has Bianca, they've also pulled the sofa out so we can lie down and watch movies. We get in the bed Fitz and Owen lie on the edges of the bed, Bianca next to Owen and me between her and Fitz. We rent two movies and then order room service for lunch at which point Tris and Maya wake up and come out to join us. Physically I'm exhausted, I've been awake for over 36 hours but my mind is overrun by memories and emotions from eleven years ago. The longer I stay awake the longer I can keep them mostly at bay and therefor maintain my sanity. We watch movies and TV all day, ordering room service for dinner and after that popcorn and cookies. Totally ignoring that it's Halloween, my only reminder is the Halloween specials on TV but Owen is careful to avoid them. I fall asleep out of pure exhaustion sometime after eight, I fall asleep on the sofa bed and that is where I wake up crying after the inevitable nightmare I try so hard to avoid every year.

"It's okay your safe," Owen says hugging me tightly.

"I remember blood and Darcy screaming, the window next to my seat shattered and the glass hit me, that's where these scars come from isn't it?" I wail pointing to the small scars on my arm, there are seven of them in an arch almost they are very small and I never knew where they came from.

"You're remembering more," Owen says slowly and hugging me tighter.

"Just that, is that where my scars come from?" I question trying to sniffle in my tears.

"Yeah, a lot of your scars come from the car wreck you were really banged up they didn't know if you'd make it," Owen replies. "What do you want to do this morning? After we checkout and get breakfast we'll have three hours before needing to be at the airport," Owen says changing the subject.

"I want to go to Central Park, I love it there. I'm awake now do you think we can order coffee from room service?"

"It is twenty-four hours; do you want anything to eat?" Owen asks going to the room phone.

"Cookies maybe, something sweet," I reply and Owen smiles.

While he's ordering room service Bianca and Fitz wake up so Owen orders more coffee. Bianca and Fitz sit with me and hold me because I'm still crying, by the time our coffee and treats come my tears have stopped. We have to wake up Maya and Tris in order to pack before we check out. We leave our bags at the desk while we get breakfast then retrieve them before we go to Central Park wandering the grounds until we have to hail a cab to get to the airport.

"Halloween is over you made it through another year," Owen says when we reach our gate and sit to wait for boarding.

"Yeah," I nod, "maybe one of these years it will become easier."

**(DREW)**

"Great party last night," K.C. says to me at lunch on Thursday.

Last night was Halloween and we had a Halloween party at our house, Mom and Dad were at a Halloween party at one of Dad's clients. There were over a hundred people at our house, including Eli to my dislike. Jake and Katie did not come and of course Clare, Owen, Fitz and Bianca were off in New York.

"Thanks and thanks for sticking around to help clean not many people did," I reply just as I get a text.

"Hey no problem," K.C. says when I look at my phone.

The text is from Katie demanding me to meet them in the drama room. I tell K.C. I have to go and head for the drama room, it's nearly completely dark when I go in but Jake strikes a lighter.

"Lock the door," he says lighting up a joint.

"The princess returns tomorrow and if you don't get her to agree to go out with you publically then you're out of the game as well," Katie informs me with a snide tone.

"I tried she made a deal with Owen that's not my fault and I've gotten everything else you asked for. The picture of her cleavage, her panties, she gave those willingly she'll agree to be my girlfriend tomorrow and collect my $250, is there anything else?" I ask as I feel myself getting a buzz from Jake's second hand smoke.

"Yes get the princess to have sex with you within that first week, bring us proof and we'll give $1000," Katie responds.

"You're kidding?! A thousand bucks to have sex with her? Does Owen have to know?" I inquire.

"No that oaf doesn't need to know anything but we need proof of some kind, what proof is up to you," Katie tells me before taking a drag on Jake's joint.

I say nothing and just leave the room; I don't want to be around them anymore than necessary. I eat lunch with the football team and the afternoon goes by quickly, even football practice seems to go by faster without Owen and Fitz here. When I get home Mom has dinner ready and I sit down to eat with my family, starving after practice.

"You still agree that I can have a motorcycle if I can pay for it myself right?" I question my parents at dinner and Adam looks over at me.

"And the insurance, don't forget that you have to pay for the insurance," Mom comments.

"Fine," I nod and make a mental note to research insurance prices tomorrow.

We finish dinner mostly talking about our days and after dinner I go down to the basement to start on my homework. Adam has already finished his homework but he comes down and reads a comic.

"I want to ask Bianca to be my girlfriend but…" Adam says after a few minutes and his sentence trails off.

"You'll have to tell her about Gracie and you're afraid of how she'll react," I finish for him while doing my English homework.

"Yeah, Bianca is cool and we have a lot in common but that doesn't mean she'll take it well and her friends are scary, all except Clare," Adam remarks.

"Then maybe you should tell Clare first, see how she takes it and ask her if she things Bianca will be cool with it or not. I can't imagine that Clare would spread the secret even if she wasn't okay with it. I can't even see you losing her friendship I think she's too sweet for that," I advise my brother.

"Yeah you're right, I'll talk to Clare first I just hope she doesn't freak," Adam responds.

"She might freak but she'll stay composed and she'll stay your friend. As soon as I see her tomorrow I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend, wait until I've asked her and she's said yes," I tell Adam.

"You're awfully confident," Adam remarks.

"Of course I am, no girl has ever said no to Drew Torres," I respond with a smile and Adam throws a pillow at me.

I finish my homework and we play video games until bed time. I dream of Clare that night, of her riding on the back of my new bike and clinging to me tightly. I even dream of making love to her on the bike. My alarm goes off and interrupts my dream; I get ready for school, eat breakfast and then drive myself and Adam to school. I wait on the steps for Clare, pacing them anxiously. I see Jake and Katie on a picnic table watching me, waiting for the show. Finally I see Owen's car pull into the parking lot, a moment later Owen and Clare come walking across the courtyard to the steps.

"How was New York?" I ask her when they approach and they both stop to look at me.

"New York was great," she smiles.

"Good and it's after Halloween so Clare will you be my girlfriend?"

**Update next Saturday picking up right here.**


	10. An Idiot & a Genius

**Ten chapters thanks to everyone who reads and especially those who review.**

**Ch. 10 An Idiot & a Genius**

**(CLARE)**

"Good and it's after Halloween so Clare will you be my girlfriend?" Drew asks and Owen looks at me.

"Yes Drew I will be your girlfriend," I reply with a smile. Drew grins back and leans in to kiss me but Owen grabs him by the jacket pulling him back and forcing Drew to look at him.

"You two kept up your part of the deal so I won't stop you from dating. If you hurt her, push her into doing anything she's not ready for or I'm not ready for her to do, if you ever bring a tear to her eye I will make you regret it. Okay you can kiss now, be good to her," Owen says patting Drew hard on the back a couple of times and then he goes inside.

"You just have to be up front with him, look him in the eye and tell him exactly what your plans are," I inform Drew.

"But I like sneaking around so much better," Drew grins and then leans in taking me in his arms. I smile, linking my arms around his neck and our lips collide in a passionate kiss.

"Well I take it you two are official now," Bianca's voice breaks us apart and we smile at her.

"Yep just now, approved by Owen even," I tell her.

"Good, you think you can talk to your brother and get him to ask me out," Bianca says to Drew.

"He's getting there, he's just a little shy when it comes to asking out girls," Drew responds.

Bianca sighs a little and we walk inside, I go with Drew and Bianca to their lockers and find Owen, Fitz and Eli at their lockers. Eli looks over and glares at us because Drew has his arm around me; he slams his locker shut and walks off.

"I heard you two are official now," Fitz says with a genuine smile and I smile back.

"Yep, it's about time I had to wait forever," Drew comments and Owen gives him a look, "but totally worth the wait," Drew adds and then kisses my cheek.

"Did the princess find herself a new prince?" Katie's grating voice makes me look over and we all glare at her. Jake has his arm around her of course and he's just grinning with amusement. "Careful Clare that one might be a toad," Katie remarks with an evil grin.

I feel Drew tense just a little, it's not like when Owen and Fitz tense when their feeling protective or angry. It's more like Drew is nervous, afraid even but I find it hard to believe that he'd be afraid of Katie and Jake.

"Shut the hell up Katie no one was talking to you," Owen barks at her.

"What's the matter Katie jealous that Clare got one of the hottest guys in school and the only appeal your guy has is money," Bianca chides and Katie glares at her while the rest of us laugh.

"I should go to my locker; You want to have lunch with us? Adam always eats with us," I tell Drew.

"Yeah sure, Owen's not going to try and kill me is he?" Drew questions.

"I told you be good to her and we don't have a problem," Owen shrugs.

"Then I'll see you at lunch," Drew smiles and gives me a quick kiss,

I smile and walk off to my locker; Dave and Adam are at their lockers and wave to me. I smile back and open my locker getting out my books and Adam comes over.

"Did my brother find you this morning?" He asks.

"Yes and we're dating now, he's going to have lunch with us," I tell Adam with a grin.

"Cool, you want to come over after school and hang out until the football game? Then we can go to the game together," Adam says but sounding like he was going to say something else.

"Yeah sounds great," I grin just as the bell rings.

"We have to get to class," Dave says putting an arm around each of our shoulders. "Adam and I are thinking of starting a radio show," Dave tells me as we walk to class.

"You guys should definitely go for it you two would be great on the radio," I reply and Dave grins.

My first class goes by fast, mostly because Dave, Adam and I were teamed up for a project; math on the other hand involves a pop quiz. At least I knew everything and I'm good at math but I still don't like pop quizzes. At lunch Adam and I go to our lockers to stash our books, grab our lunches and meet the others on the bleachers for lunch.

"It's cold out here, how can you guys eat outside every day?" Drew questions shivering a little and zipping up his football jacket.

"We'll move inside soon we only eat out here when it's warm enough," Bianca tells him as we all sit down and I sit right next to Drew.

"I can keep you warm," I smile earning us a bit of a look from Owen.

"Mmm I'll bet you can," he grins moving me into his lap.

"Clare's going to come over after school, then we'll come to the game and meet you guys afterward," Adam announces to everyone but mainly my brother and his.

"Sweet," Drew smiles kissing my neck and then he looks up at Owen, "I'm going to be kissing her a lot, she is my girlfriend and I like kissing her skin."

"Fair enough just stop when she says no and she's my sister I don't need details," Owen tells him and I giggle.

The conversation at lunch soon becomes divided with Owen, Fitz and Drew talk about tonight's football game. Adam and Bianca are talking about Dead Hand while I eat quietly sitting on Drew's lap. At least he's talking to Owen without Owen wanting to hurt him. After lunch Drew walks me and Adam to our studies in literature class and gives me a quick kiss at the door. Adam and I go into class and Eli is giving me a smirk, only instead of sexy it looks evil.

"How could a smart girl like you choose the moronic jock?" Eli says but in an almost gloating tone.

"Hey that's my brother," Adam grimaces at Eli.

"You promised me no one would ever see that video and then you sent it to my brother do you have a death wish?" I shoot back.

"I'll get Owen and Fitz back for the bruises, I got some nice video equipment now and you'll regret ever going out with that brain dead jock," Eli tells me with a malicious tone and smirk.

"Are you threatening her? And stop insulting my brother," Adam snaps at him which attracts the attention of some of the other kids in the class.

"Just offering a friendly warning," he smirks and turns around again.

"Ignore him he's just jealous but we should probably tell both our brother and Fitz, Eli is unpredictable," Adam whispers to me and I nod.

I have a spare last period so I walk to my locker to put away my books; I put in all my books in my backpack and just take out my purse. I close my locker and my arm is grabbed spinning me around and I'm face to face with Alli who's giving me an angry glare.

"I can't believe you're going out with Drew when you know I like him," she spits at me.

"Drew likes me and I like him and you have a boyfriend," I remind her.

"But I wanted to be with Drew, I had a plan and I would have dumped Dave as soon as I had Drew but you got in the way," she snarls raising her hand to slap me. I raise my hand to block her but her wrist is grabbed by an enraged looking Dave.

"So our whole relationship meant nothing to you?! I loved you and you would have discarded me as soon as you had another guy, one that hasn't even looked at you and had the patience to wait for her as Owen commanded. I loved you Alli but right now I'm having trouble remembering why I ever did, we're through," Dave tells her shoving her away a little. "Come on Clare," Dave says offering me his arm and I take it giving Alli a dirty look.

"I'm sorry about that Dave," I apologize when we've turned the corner.

"Don't be, I really don't know why I was with her so long. I knew what Alli could be like I just let it pass because she was hot, guess I am just a dumb guy," Dave sighs.

"I think you're a great guy Dave and you deserve much better than Alli," I tell him kissing his cheek and he smiles.

"I should get to class; I have a feeling Alli's going to skip. You're coming to the game I assume?" Dave questions.

"Yes I'll be there see you Dave," I smile and he walks the other way to go to class.

I walk toward the front door and Eli bumps into me walking past me to get outside. He looks back at me with a smirk and goes outside; I glare back at him following him outside. I see Fitz at our table where we usually hang out on our spare but I also Drew, the two seem to be talking and it makes me happy.

"Hey," I grin kissing Drew as I sit down between the two of them.

"Was Eli bugging you?" Fitz asks.

"No he just bumped into me, he did make a not so vague threat in class though," I tell them.

"He threatened you?" Fitz questions.

"About what?" Drew inquires.

"Jealous that I was dating you even after what he did, he said you he pay back you and Owen for beating him up and that I'd regret going out with you," I tell them.

"He's jealous, ignore him I'll have a talk with him if he threatens you again," Drew assures me brushing a curl behind my ear and kissing the corner of my jaw.

"Owen and I can beat him up again," Fitz says.

"No that would just make him angrier and threatening him will do the same, it's probably all just talk but keep an eye on him," I reply.

"I think you should just stay away from him, I never did like him," Drew tells me.

"We'll keep him away," Fitz asserts.

"Let's not talk about Eli anymore, want to go out and celebrate after the game?" Drew asks.

"What if you lose?" I question back.

"Then you can soothe my wounded ego," Drew replies and Fitz chuckles.

We sit together for the rest of spare period talking a little, well the guys talk a lot about football and sports and I sit in Drew's arms. Still it's good that Fitz is getting along with Drew. When the bell rings I stay at the picnic table with Drew and Fitz until Adam comes out.

"Ready?" Adam asks me.

"I'll see you at the game," Drew says giving me a soft kiss.

I smile at him, say goodbye to Fitz and walk off with Adam, his house isn't far and he's silent most of the way.

"I heard about what happened with Alli, I never liked her," Adam says when we're getting near her house.

"We were sort of friends but she's always been self-absorbed, Dave's better off without her," I reply.

"Yeah I'm sure, Dave's pretty cool and we're going to propose our radio show on Monday," Adam tells me.

"Great we could use something good on the DeGrassi airwaves," I comment just as we reach his house and we go in through the front door.

"Hey Mom, Clare's going to hang out until the game," Adam tells his Mom as we walk into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you again Clare," Mrs. Torres smiles. "I have to meet your father for a business dinner, take lots of pictures of your brother at the game for me and help yourselves to a snack. Here buy some dinner at the game too," Mrs. Torres says hugging Adam and giving Adam some money from her purse.

"I'll take lots of pictures, thanks Mom," Adam responds putting the money in his wallet and then Adam looks at me. "You want a snack?"

I nod and we get out two cans of soda, some potato chips and baby carrots. We go down to the basement and he turns on the TV, we eat in silence watching TV until Adam hears his Mom leave. Then Adam turns off the TV and turns to me.

"There's something I need to tell you but I'm not sure how you'll take it. I've lost friends over this before," Adam tells me with an anxious tone.

"Adam whatever it is you won't lose my friendship," I assure him taking his hand and he smiles a little.

"I'm a guy like a hundred percent but…" he hesitates looking away from me and then meeting my eyes, "I was born in a girl's body. I'm an FTM, female to make transgender."

"Cool," I smile and Adam gets a huge grin relaxing and I giggle a little. "Adam my younger brother is gay, he's been out for two years and it was really hard for him too. He's been in an LGBT group for teens for over a year. We all, minus Katie of course, went with him to a few and I met a couple transgender teens. I know it must be really hard for you and I think it's really brave that you told me," I enlighten him and he smiles a little bigger hugging me.

"Thanks, we transferred schools because of it and I lost friends, so did Drew but my family's always been there for me. I did want you to know but I also wanted to use for a test run because I really like Bianca. I mean I really Bianca, more than any girl I've ever liked, but I can't be in a relationship with her and hide what I am. If we got intimate at all she'd find out. We get along great and we have a lot in common but I don't know how she's going to take it," Adam confesses.

"Bianca's like one of the family, she thinks of Tris as a little brother if any girl would understand it would be Bianca and I know she's anxious for you to ask her out. If you'd like I can be there when you tell her," I offer.

"That might be good, I think I'm more nervous about it than when I told my family," Adam says.

"You can come over tomorrow or we can meet Bianca somewhere. I'd say tonight but with the game and the celebration after plus your brother wants to take me out after the game," I tell Adam.

"Yeah sounds like Drew, tomorrow would be great but your house is usually full if I can get Drew out of here for a while you guys can come over. My parents might not be gone but they seldom come to the basement," Adam says.

"Great tomorrow then, we should leave for the game though if we're going to get good seats," I point out and Adam nods.

**(DREW)**

After Clare and Adam leave Fitz and I walk to the locker room, some of the guys are already in there. Fitz and I start to change then Owen comes in, nodding at us and opening his locker.

"Clare says to be straight with you so we're going out after the game," I tell Owen.

"Just have her home by curfew," Owen says but then turns to me, "and be good to her."

"Yeah I know," I nod.

"We have a potential problem," Fitz says to Owen.

"What kind of problem? Did you do something to Clare already?" Owen accuses.

"It's not with me it's Eli," I reply getting my pads on.

"Oh him, our first beating wasn't enough for him," Owen remarks.

"Apparently not, he threatened to get us back and told Clare she'd regret going out with Drew," Fitz informs him.

"So we kill him again," Owen shrugs.

"Clare said no more beatings and no threats it'll just make him angry. She just wants us to keep an eye on him," Fitz tells Owen.

"Yep that's my sister, fine we'll keep an eye on him but if he goes near her again then we crush him," Owen comments.

We finish changing and head out to the field, Coach warms us up and we go back into the locker room for our pep talk. When we return to the field I see Clare and Adam sitting with Bianca in the bleachers, they wave to me and I wave back. When Owen and Fitz go over to hug her and Bianca and greet Adam I figure I better do the same. I drop my helmet and run over to them, my brother wishes me good luck and I give Clare a deep kiss.

"Good luck," she says when I pull out of the kiss.

"I don't need luck I have skill," I grin and run back to the field as Coach blows his whistle.

The cheerleaders start cheering, the other team comes out and then the game starts. We win easily; North Park gets totally creamed by us! We start celebrating on the field and the cheerleaders run out to join us, so do Adam, Bianca and Clare. Adam gives me a high five, and Clare hugs me giving me a soft kiss. I want to kiss her again but she leaves my arms to hug Owen and Fitz. She stays over there talking with them but there's too much other noise for me to hear what they're saying. Adam's talking with Bianca and I'm anxious to be alone with my girlfriend. I walk over to where she's with Owen and Fitz, pulling her away from them.

"I'm going to change and then we can go celebrate," I tell her in a loud enough voice that she can hear me.

She nods and I run into the locker room, I'm almost done changing into my street clothes when the rest of the team comes in. Coach calls us together, K.C. gets the game ball and coach praises all of us that did especially well this game. As soon as he's done I finish changing and leave the locker room to find Clare. She's sitting on the bleachers talking with Dave.

"Hey Dave, heard about you and Alli that sucks," I comment holding my hand out to Clare and she takes it.

"Yeah it was bound to happen sooner or later, just watch out she's got her sights on you," Dave warns me.

"I'm spoken for," I smile kissing Clare's cheek. I put my arm around Clare, we wave to Dave and walk to my car. "Where'd Adam go?" I ask her when we're in my car.

"He and Bianca went to the pizza place with some of the others to wait for the team. Adam told me by the way, about him being FTM," Clare informs me.

"Well you guys were sitting together at the game so I take it you don't have a problem with it," I remark.

"No my younger brother is gay, we've been to a few LGBT meetings with him and I met a couple transgender kids, I think Adam's brave and I told him I'd be with him tomorrow when he tells Bianca. If you'd be willing to be scarce for a little while tomorrow," she says.

"Yeah no problem, I appreciate you doing this for Adam it hasn't been easy for him and I'd do anything for my brother," I tell her and see her smile from the corner of my eye.

"I like Adam he's a good friend, uh where are we going?" She asks looking at the scenery.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving, I was thinking Italian nice and romantic," I comment.

"You expecting something tonight?" She inquires.

"Of course not but I wouldn't mind tasting you for dessert," I remark and see her blush. I still haven't gotten the money for making her my girlfriend but I'm meeting Katie and Jake tomorrow. I know I'm supposed to get her to have sex with me but I know Clare is not the type of girl to just have sex we'll have to work up to that, and I have no trouble practicing.

Clare stays quiet until we get to the hotel but I can tell she's thinking about it. I like this restaurant because they give you big portions and it's not real expensive. Clare and I share lasagna and stay at the restaurant eating slowly and talking for about an hour. I pay the bill we get in my car and I drive us to an overlook for the harbor, a popular spot to park and have sex. I look at Clare and unbuckle my seatbelt leaning over to kiss her and she kisses me nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous, I'll be gentle and I promise you'll like it," I assure her.

"I know I've been eaten out before," she informs me.

"When? I thought your brother was like super crazy and protective," I remark.

"He is, remember when I said I've done some stupid things around Halloween before?"

"Yeah so one of those was getting eaten out by some other guy?" I question and I have to admit I'm actually somewhat jealous.

"I was twelve and it was about a week before Halloween, the nightmares were so bad I was sleeping less than two hours a night. I left school and went to a high school party; I had one beer and got pretty tipsy then went up to a bedroom with the first guy that suggested it. I knew he might rape me and I just didn't care, I was lucky he was actually nice and he just wanted to eat me out, I'd barely even kissed before. It was interesting, kind of scary but it felt really good and then Owen, Fitz and Bianca found me mid…well you know. Bianca took me out of there, Owen and Fitz did what they do best and after that Owen did not let me out of his sight and became super body guard around Halloween when he knows I can go nuts. My only other sexual experience other than being felt up was giving Eli a blow job in the hot tub and he betrayed me," Clare informs me.

"Okay Owen's over protectiveness makes more sense now, twelve really?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah I sort of just stop caring what happens to me, but after those two experiences I'm nervous I guess," Clare comments.

"Okay well I can't really promise that Owen won't show up and stop us but I did tell him we were going out tonight and he was okay with it. I can promise you that I won't record it, here you can even take my phone," I tell her taking my phone from my pocket and handing it to her.

"I don't know why I ever wasted my time on Eli," she grins taking my phone and putting it on the dashboard. She links her arms around my neck and ensnares my lips, her tongue slipping out and I part my lips for her.

"Let's move into the backseat you'll be more comfortable," I tell her moving into the back and she follows me.

I take off my jacket and put it behind her so she can lie down, pulling her panties down I get between her legs and place one leg on the seat and the other over the driver's seat. Moving down I get right to it, spreading her pussy lips my tongue delves in. I have her writhing and moaning within a few minutes. I bring her to orgasm and she cries out my name which I must say I very much enjoyed. I lick my lips and lean over to kiss her while she's still panting so she can taste herself on my tongue. She kisses me back breathlessly but smiles; I find her panties and hand them to her.

"I should probably get you home, I'll be gone from the house by ten tomorrow so you guys can talk," I tell Clare crawling back into the front seat.

"Great I'll tell B, she's probably spending the night anyway," she says crawling into the passenger seat.

I take her home and kiss her goodnight before I drive home, it's actually a little early but Adam shows up soon after I do. He tells me about the celebration at the pizza parlor, I tell him about my date with Clare. I also tell him that I'll be out tomorrow morning so he can tell Bianca and wish him luck. We play video games for a while before going to bed. I wake up at nine and get breakfast; Mom and Dad are out running errands, I hear Adam in the shower when I leave to meet Jake and Katie at the school in the green house like we normally do. Jake and Katie are already here and making out, they're always all over each other it's pretty disgusting.

"Okay she's been my girlfriend for a whole day now where's my money?" I question breaking them apart and Katie smiles at me.

"Pay the man, don't forget you have six days to get her to have sex with you for the $1000," Katie reminds me as Jake gets out the money.

"I'm working on it but I know she won't just sleep with me especially after Eli," I tell them taking my money.

"If you can keep her as your girlfriend for a month after you have sex, do something super cheesy and big for your one month anniversary, and get her to come to all of your games I'll give you another $1000. How many times you have sex is up to you although I wouldn't touch her for anything," Jake comments.

"_But you'll touch Katie gross!" _I think to myself but don't say it.

"Done, another thousand to date a hot girl for a month is easy and I think Owen even likes me now," I tell them and walk out before they think of something else.

I know Adam can't be done telling Bianca yet so I head to The Dot and grab a coffee. I sit down and think about what's cheesy and big I could do for a one month anniversary.

**Update next Saturday starting with Adam telling Bianca.**


	11. Lay Back Baby Let Your Fever Come

**DeGrassi Saviors Website News: **

***Make sure you check my page for daily clues and pictures. **

***Check the home page for our Soap Opera ending for the TV show, two of which will be turned into a 3 shot. **

***Also check my January calendar writing schedule on my page for the one shots I will be posting during one shot week!**

*****_**Make sure you got to tomfeltonlover1991's page to submit ideas for a Grace/Luke story!**_

**Other News:**

**Remember next week is Thanksgiving, with work and family visiting and the holiday there will be no regular stories those will resume Monday December 1****st**** with Until the Moment I Found You. Check the DeGrassi Saviors Website for what will be posted next week! **

**Ch. 11 Lay Back Baby Let Your Fever Come**

**(ADAM)**

"Adam relax she's going to know something's wrong if you've worn a hole in the carpet from pacing," Clare scolds me.

It's Saturday morning, my brother went out and Clare came over so that I can tell Bianca I'm FTM. I'm really nervous about it, I've done this before, told a girl I like that I'm a guy but I was born in a girl's body and it's never gone well. The first girl was angry and hit me but at least she didn't tell anyone else. The last girl I told didn't say anything; she just stood there in stunned silence and then walked out. She went and told her friends though and they found me after school and beat me up. It spread around school, I was outcast and Drew got into trouble for fighting because he was constantly defending me. I really like Bianca, more than any other girl I've known and I'm really nervous about telling her. I keep pacing until Clare grabs me and pulls me onto the sofa next to her. I sit there twitching my leg until Bianca opens the basement door and I look up at her.

"Hey what's up?" Bianca asks sitting down on the other side of me and I turn to face her.

"Thanks for coming over, I have to tell you something. I like you, I really like you and I'd like to go out with you but there's something that you need to know. Something big and you may not want to go out with me after I tell you," I inform Bianca nervously bouncing my legs again.

"Okay," she says slowly, "what is it Adam?"

"I'm a guy but I was born in a girl's body, I'm an FTM a female to male transgender," I confess my voice getting smaller and slower the more I talk. Bianca's silence fills me with dread and I'm too afraid to even look at her. "If you have questions ask them, really I'll answer anything," I tell her and there's more silence and then there's laughing.

My heart sinks, I finally look at her thinking she's making fun of me. Only when I look at her she doesn't mean; there's no hate in her eyes. I furrow my eyebrows unsure why she's laughing and hoping there's no malice in her laugh when she suddenly takes my face and stops laughing when her lips crush to mine! I can feel Clare giggling next to me, I'm too shocked to even breathe but the more Bianca kisses me the more I relax and finally I kiss her back and just as I'm relaxing into the kiss she pulls away.

"You are so cute," Bianca smiles, "did you really think the fact that you're FTM would scare me away? I am not your average girl Adam, Tris is practically a brother to me, I've met other transgender kids at his LGBT meetings, talked to them. I like you Adam, not for what body you're in but for what's in it."

I grin and brush my fingers into her hair, our lips mash together, her lips parting and her tongue slides out. I caress her tongue with mine; she grazes her nails through my hair and deepens the kiss as I feel Clare getting off the sofa.

"Yeah so you two seem to be fine and I'm in the way now so I'm just going to go now. Have fun," she says and I can hear her smiling so much she's practically giggling.

I wave to Clare without taking my lips from Bianca, I feel Bianca smile and I lean her back on the sofa as we keep kissing. We continue kissing for a while, not entirely sure how long we make out but we don't break apart until the basement door opens again.

"Whoa sorry, guess uh everything went well?" My brother comments closing the basement door and Bianca and I break apart.

"Your brother thought being an FTM would scare me away, I'm not just any girl it would take a lot more to scare me away from a great guy like Adam," Bianca says and I grin.

"So are you two official?" Drew questions.

"Yes we are," Bianca answers for me.

"Cool," Drew grins.

"Hey we should double, the two of us and you and Clare," I comment.

"Yeah cool, maybe tonight I'm guessing Clare went home when you two started sucking face," my brother remarks with his usual tact.

"Yeah she either had to leave or join in and Clare just isn't that kind of girl," Bianca says and I laugh.

"Too bad that would have been hot but I don't want my girlfriend kissing my brother. I'll go call Clare and you two can keep making out," Drew comments.

"Actually I should get home and I'm headed to Clare's anyway I'll let her know about the date. You guys can pick us up from her place tonight, say six," Bianca suggests.

"Six is good, see you tonight," Drew nods. Bianca smiles kissing me again quickly before she gets off the sofa and leaves the basement. "We should have transferred a long time ago, you finally have a girlfriend that understands," Drew comments when Bianca's gone.

"Yeah Bianca's amazing I like her more than any other girl I've known. Her friends have been great too; guess I should tell Owen and Fitz maybe tonight when we take the girls out. I mean they have to know right?" I state more than ask.

"Yeah probably, but hey Bianca and Clare took it well and Tris is Owen's little brother, Clare's your best friend and Bianca's now your girlfriend so I can't imagine that they'd take it too bad," Drew says and I nod.

Drew and I spend the rest of the day playing video games and then we both shower in the late afternoon. After getting ready we leave early to pick up both girls from Clare's house. We ring the bell and Owen answers smiling at me and only slightly glaring at Drew.

"Hey Adam I heard about you Bianca congrats man she's really happy," Owen says tapping me on the shoulder in congratulations.

"Thanks do you guys have a minute? You and Fitz and I guess Tris and Maya too, maybe your parents? Katie's not here is she?" I ask nervously.

"No Katie is out with Jake or something I don't really care but she's not here. The rest of us are here and we got a minute, Clare and Bianca are still getting ready though," Owen replies as he let's us in.

"That's okay I need to tell guys something and they already know," I tell him.

"Cool hey Mom, Dad you guys remember Drew and Adam," Owen says and I wave to his parents. "Adam has something to tell us, why don't you guys sit down I'll grab Fitz and the kids," Owen comments running upstairs. Drew leans near the kitchen, Owen's parents sit down, I sit on the arm of a chair trying not to pace nervously.

"Hey Adam you B a very happy girl so what's up?" Fitz asks coming into the living room with Owen, Tris and Maya.

"I know you guys are Bianca's family and you know we've started dating. I already told Clare and Bianca this but I thought you guys should know too. I'm an FTM, a female to male transgender, Bianca and Clare are cool with it but I thought you guys should know," I disclose.

"Cool," Maya smiles.

"Awesome you should come to my teen LGBT group," Tris says.

"I knew you'd be good for Bianca," Owen grins.

"I thought you were different but in a good way and B's super happy," Fitz responds.

"It was very brave of you to tell us Adam," Mrs. Milligan-Matlin smiles. I hear heels clicking on the stairs and we look back to see Clare and Bianca.

"You both look gorgeous," I smile when I see them and can't even believe a girl like Bianca is now my girlfriend.

Both girls where black jeans, Clare's are boot cut that she wears with white boots and an ice blue sweater that really brings out her eyes, Bianca has black skinny jeans with red knee high boots a red halter and a leather jacket. Clare grabs her jacket and they say goodnight to everyone, Owen reminds us to have them home by curfew and we leave. Drew drives and I sit in back with Bianca holding her hand. We're going to dinner first and then a movie, Drew parks at the restaurant and we all go in. We talk a lot over dinner, well the three of us talk Drew doesn't talk much I guess a lot of what we talk about goes over his head but he talks some. After dinner we head to the movies, none of us actually watch the movie though; Bianca and I make out the whole time as do my brother and Clare. After the movie we walk through downtown a bit before taking the girls home.

"I had a great time we should double again," Clare smiles kissing Drew goodbye at the door.

"So boyfriend we should hang out tomorrow, I'll call you when I'm up in the morning," Bianca grins kissing me goodnight.

"Okay sounds good," I grin and the girls go inside.

"You know your girlfriend is totally in charge in your relationship," Drew chides when we're back in the car driving home.

"Yeah and I don't care I've never been happier," I smile.

"And I'm happy for you bro, you deserve it," Drew says.

"Yeah about time you were with a girl like Clare," I comment and Drew nods but doesn't reply.

When we get home Mom and Dad are home and I excitedly tell them all about me and Bianca, telling Clare and her whole family and that they're all okay with it. My parents are excited and happy for me and of course want Bianca to come to dinner, I tell them she'll be over tomorrow to hang out and so Mom starts planning tomorrow night's dinner. I say goodnight to them and go up to my room and tell her to prepare for a family dinner tomorrow night.

**(CLARE)**

"I need to talk to you," I inform Bianca grabbing her hand pulling away from Adam at school Wednesday morning. "Sorry Adam girl talk," I call to him.

"That's okay I'll see you class Clare," Adam calls back.

"Okay what's up?" Bianca questions when I've pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door.

"You have to swear to me that you won't tell Owen or even Fitz," I tell her.

"Swear, come one girl you know you can trust me what is it? I swear I won't tell the guys, not even Adam," Bianca assures me.

"I think I'm going to give Drew my virginity tonight, and don't tell me I'm nuts it's after Halloween and I'm thinking clearly," I say quickly.

"You do realize you've only been dating five days right?" Bianca comments.

"I know but he waited a month until I was sane again, he was patient and sweet and things have been moving pretty fast," I inform Bianca.

"Define fast," she replies.

"We've done everything but have sex, Drew talks about it a lot though," I enlighten her.

"Drew's a guy honey it's pretty much all they ever think about. Okay well do you feel ready? I mean that's really the only question," Bianca says.

"I feel scared, so nervous my heart won't stop beating like I'm running a marathon. At the same time I'm excited, I know how I feel when he's eating me out or I'm blowing him, even when we're kissing. I want this, I think," I say and she arches her eyebrow at me. "No I'm sure I want this and Drew told me everyone at his house would be out tonight. You'll be out with Adam and his parents have a dinner party to go to, Drew is certain that we'll have the house to ourselves for at least a couple of hours. And you know my house is never empty," I comment.

"Okay if you want to do this just be prepared, make sure he has condoms or you do. I'll make sure Adam stay out of the house and be sure that this is what you want," she says.

"It's what I want, I'll go find Drew and talk to him I told Owen I was probably going to hang out at Drew's tonight. I just didn't mention that no one else would be home," I comment.

"He's hanging with Fitz anyway just be home by curfew and you should be good," Bianca smiles.

I smile back and we leave the classroom, she goes back to find Adam and I go to find Drew. He is outside with Julian and a couple guys from the football team. I also see Katie and Jake out here; they look over and give me an odd gloating glare before they go back to making out. Julian sees me coming and nods to me making Drew and the others look at me but only Drew grins when he sees me.

"Hey what's up?" Drew asks putting an arm around me and giving me a deep kiss before he actually lets me talk.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I request.

"Yeah sure, see you guys," Drew waves and we walk to the back of the school. "Is everything okay?" Drew questions leaning me against the wall.

"Yeah more than okay I was thinking tonight with everyone out we could have sex," I blurt out and Drew grins ecstatically.

"Great just go to my place with Adam and Bianca after practice and I'll meet you there," he smiles.

"Okay what about protection?" I question.

"I have condoms, don't worry I'm thoroughly prepared," he grins and kisses me just as the bell rings. "Come on I'll walk you to class," he says putting his arm around me and we walk inside.

Aside from wanting to avoid my brother today, so he won't find out what I'm doing tonight, the day is pretty normal. I spend my spare with Fitz and Drew after expressly telling Drew he can't even hint at what we're doing tonight. Drew just doesn't talk at all and I help Fitz with his English homework. I hug Fitz and kiss Drew before they go to football practice, Bianca drives us and Adam to his house and the three of us hang out and do homework. When Audra and Omar leave for dinner Adam and Bianca leave for their date. I'm only alone in the Torres basement for a couple of minutes before Drew comes home.

"I see everyone has left," Drew grins holding his hand out to me and I take it.

We go up to his room and my stomach floods with butterflies, Drew and I have had a sexual encounter almost every day this week, just not sex itself. I've never done this with anyone, I know I said it's what I wanted but now that it's here I'm nearly shaking I'm so nervous. I sit on his bed and Drew brushes some hair behind my ear before kissing my neck.

"I uh…should we…I mean…" I stumble over my words in a nervous flutter as my heart begins to pound so loud I'm sure Drew can hear it.

"Relax Clare we'll ease into it, I'll get undressed first if you like or you can undress me," Drew offers.

"I think you should undress me I'm kind of shaking," I tell him.

"I'll take control you just relax," Drew says sitting next to me and giving a soft kiss. I exhale into the kiss and finally relax. Drew undresses and I smile, biting my lip at the sight of his naked body. He grins kneeling down and taking off my shoes, socks and then sitting on the bed with me. He gets my shirt off and then my bra, he smiles when he sees my breasts and places a gentle kiss on each one. "Lay back," Drew whispers giving me a tender kiss.

I lie down, and Drew sucks my nipples kissing down my belly as he opens my jeans. He gets to the foot of the bed and tugs my jeans down and then my panties. Then he spreads my legs, getting between them and he licks my clit making me moan, the nervous jitters get replaced with a wave of pleasure. Then he spreads my pussy lips, his tongue probing into me and my hips buck in response. Drew's tongue slides around, rolling against my core and eliciting moans of ecstasy from my lips, I grip his bed spread, arching my back and calling out his name. He is an expert with his tongue; I've completely forgotten that I was ever nervous I'm just lost in the bliss of his tongue. He soon has me dripping wet and writhing, aching for release. He brings me to it quickly, I scream out in orgasm and he rapidly removes his tongue.

I lurch and my body shakes, I'm vaguely aware of Drew getting a condom and putting it on. He spreads my legs again and then I feel him, his throbbing cock penetrates and I jolt. I grip Drew's shoulders and he slides an arm under my back arching me up. I whimper slightly when he goes farther than his fingers or tongue have been. Drew stops for a second kissing my neck, then my breasts then locking my lips into a kiss. When I'm deep into kissing him he moves in a little farther, every time it hurts I tens up as an automatic response and Drew tells me to relax, he'll kiss my neck or breasts to get me to breathe.

This goes on for what feels like a long time, he inches in and it's painful so I tense up, he kisses me and I start to relax and he moves again. Oral and even fingers never hurt like this, I try to breathe and relax but every time it hurts I tense automatically again. And then finally, after what feels like an eternity the pain begins to subside, it starts to become overrun by the pleasure. I relax giving into the euphoria and my cries of pain become moans of carnal rapture, I arch my back, my head lulling back and my body trembling. Drew moves faster, kissing my breasts as he thrusts in and out my body responds to his movements. I start to move on my own, not just quaking in pleasure but moving in tandem with his and driving him in deeper, urging him to move faster!

"Ahhhh Drewwwww ahmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" I scream out so loud it echoes in his room as I reach an incredible orgasmic climax.

"Oh god Clare fuck Clare yesssssssssssss!" Drew calls out as he orgasms just after I do.

Drew slows down, pulling out and kissing my sweated breasts before lying next to me. We're both panting hard to catch our breaths and it's several very long moments before we can move again.

"That was fun, how do you feel?" Drew asks after a few moments.

"Sore and tired but good," I reply and Drew grins.

"Sorry, I'll get you some water and we should probably eat. I'll take you out, just lay here a few minutes and I'll be back with some water," Drew tells me.

He kisses me quickly and gets off the bed, I hear him walk downstairs and I curl up. After a minute more to breathe I start to dress again, I'm just getting my jeans on when Drew returns. He pouts because I'm getting dressed again but hands me some water. He gets dressed too but I'm walking and moving so awkward and slow we hit a drive-thru for dinner and eat in the car before he takes me home.

"Hey tonight was wonderful I'll see you tomorrow," Drew says when we pull up to my house.

"Yeah I hope I can walk by then," I reply and Drew grins he kisses me again and I grab my backpack slowly getting out of the car.

I walk slowly to the front door opening it with my key. Mom and Dad are downstairs and no one is in the living room thankfully so I start creeping up the stairs. I'm hoping to get slowly to my room and lay down, that way if Owen comes in I can lie on the bed and hopefully he won't notice. I make it up just past Katie's room when her door suddenly opens.

"Gee Clare you're walking kind of funny," Katie says very loud which naturally brings Owen, Fitz and the younger sibs out of their rooms. "How was your first time?" Katie asks and Owen gives me a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about Katie," I lie and hope Owen doesn't press.

"Oh please I know that walk, you lost your virginity tonight I hope you used protection. Well I'm off Jake is waiting," Katie says with a snide tone grabbing her coat and going down the stairs.

I try and walk a little faster to my room but when I gasp in pain Owen gets in front me stopping me from walking. He holds my shoulders and looks in my eyes; I bite my lip and look away.

"CLARE!" Owen yells.

"It was my decision Owen," I argue hearing Maya and Tris quietly disappear into one of their rooms.

"You've been dating for five days and you already slept with him? I'm going to kill him!" Owen growls turning to leave the house.

"Owen don't it was my decision Drew didn't rape me. We've only been dating five days because you made him wait a month," I respond grabbing his shirt.

"Because you lose your mind in October but maybe I should have made you wait longer! You shouldn't be having a sex with a guy after five days," Owen snarls.

"He's not just some guy Owen he's my boyfriend and we'd already done everything else," I inform Owen.

"YOU WHAT?!" Owen hollers as I start walking to my room.

"He's my boyfriend and he was patient for a month and I wanted to lose my virginity to him. He used a condom we were safe, you can yell at him tomorrow but we'll do it again and you can't stop us. I like him Owen I really like him and I don't regret what we did. Now I'm going to lie down," I inform Owen and walk past him into my room leaving him stunned. I forget to lock my door but when it opens it's Fitz not Owen.

"He just doesn't like finding things out after they happen, especially big things like you having sex. He doesn't like losing the control and it's only because he loves you," Fitz tells me.

"Yeah I know but it was my decision to have sex, Drew didn't force me I wanted to. Sorry I probably shouldn't be telling you this," I apologize.

"We've been friends a lot longer than I've had a crush on you, you can talk to me about anything. You should take a hot bath it will help," Fitz tells me.

"Thanks Fitz, will you talk to Owen?" I request.

"Yeah I sent him on a walk around the block to cool down, Bianca and Adam are already at his house so Owen can't go over and kill Drew," Fitz says.

I smile and kiss his cheek, he gets off my bed and I get up to draw a bath. A hot bath sounds great and I melt into the warm water thinking about my time with Drew this evening and hoping Owen doesn't kill him tomorrow.

**Update Saturday December 6****th**** starting the next day in Drew's pov.**


	12. Guilty Conscience Means at least you've

**So after last night's chapter of Stop Pretending and Start Living Again I had a few people ask me for more of that story. I did leave it open and didn't quite get everything that I wanted into the chapter so there will be a 3****rd**** chapter on January 30****th****.**

**Ch.12 A Guilty Conscience Means at least You've got One**

**(DREW)**

I left for school early; I told Mom that I had to talk with my teacher about improving my grade. She bought it of course she's always happy when I'm trying to better my grades. Really I came to school to meet Katie and Jake, we meet in the greenhouse as always and they're already there making out as usual.

"Can you stop and give me my money now?"

"In a hurry?" Katie teases.

"I'd like to be around you two as little as possible," I reply as Jake gets out his wallet and gives me the cash.

"Here I hope it was worth it, you'll be lucky if Owen doesn't kill you. Think you'll make it to your one month anniversary?" Jake asks handing me the money.

"Yeah I know I will," I respond taking the cash and getting out of the greenhouse.

I'm not about to carry this much money around school so I go to the drug store near The Dot, they have an ATM that takes cash deposits. I put most of it in and then grab breakfast at the café before heading to school. I take the long way around going through the parking lot to see if Owen's car is here yet and it's not so I wait on the steps for my girlfriend. I'll get through the month and then I'm done, not with Clare but with Jake and Katie. This started as a game, an easy way to get cash but I really do like Clare now and I know this wrong, very wrong.

"Morning," Clare says kissing me gently and I jump. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you," she apologizes.

"It's okay guess I was lost in thought, how do you feel? After last night I mean?" I ask taking her into my arms. And then realize I said that just as Owen was walking up the steps with Fitz.

"Don't worry they figured it out last night when they saw me walking. He won't kill if you're holding me," Clare tells me.

"Then I need to find a way to hold you all day," I respond with a grin and kiss her. I hear Owen grumble something but can't make it out and he goes inside with Fitz. "He's going to hurt me later isn't he?"

"Yes probably, sorry I didn't tell him Katie blurted it out. I really wish she'd just stay at Jake's house. I tried talking to Owen and convincing him not to but I'm sure he'll feel the need to do something," Clare apologizes.

"That's okay I'd probably do the same," I smile and kiss her again.

"You know he's only playing with you Clare," Eli's taunting voice breaks us from our kiss and I glare at him. "He doesn't li…"

"Shut up," I growl letting go of Clare and grabbing Eli by his jacket. "Just stay away from us, I won and you lost so deal with it." I raise my fist to punch him and Clare grabs my arm.

"Drew don't he's not worth it, walk me to my locker," Clare requests.

I push Eli away violently and put my arm around Clare walking with her inside, "Don't listen to him. Anything Eli says don't listen to him he's just jealous."

"I know," Clare nods, "I wish he'd just drop it and move on."

"If he doesn't maybe Owen will help me beat him up again," I remark and Clare laughs. "So you're coming to the game tomorrow right?"

"Of course, I have to see you and Owen and Fitz play. Normally I'd go with Bianca but I think she's going out with Adam tomorrow. I'm glad that worked out they're so cute together," Clare smiles.

"Yeah me too Adam deserves to be happy and I've never seen him so happy. I honestly was worried about the kind of girl that would want to date him and accept him for who he is. I'm really glad we came to this school, he has Bianca and I have you," I grin kissing Clare's temple as we turn the corner to the hall with her locker.

"Aww young love isn't grand?" Bianca grins and we see her leaning against my brother's locker and you can tell they had been making out.

I just grin and kiss Clare again; we hang out with Adam and Bianca until the bell. I kiss Clare before walking to class; Fitz is already sitting at his desk.

"So Owen wants to kill me right?"

"Yeah he does, he promised Clare not to hurt you too badly," Fitz tells me.

"I can take Owen," I reply with a bit of a shrug.

"A bit of friendly advice, you want to stay on Clare's good side don't get in a fight with her brother," Fitz tells me.

I know he likes her so I don't know why he's helping me but I do think he's right about this. Jake comes in and gives me this disturbing smile; it's like partially taunting and part gloating. Fitz and I walk to auto shop with Eli trailing behind, as soon as I get into class Owen grabs me and shoves me into the wall.

"You have every right to kill me, if I thought someone was hurting or taking advantage of Adam then I'd kill them too. It was Clare's decision and I was good to her," I tell Owen.

"Just remember Drew if she sheds one tear because of you, if you ever hurt her in any way I will bring all kinds of hell your way. Not for this though, I give you a bruise then Clare'll still be angry with me and just get cozier in your arms. I'm still not convinced you do care about her but you can prove it to me and every time you look at her or think about her you think about the fact that if you hurt her I will kill you," Owen tells me before releasing me and fixing my shirt.

Owen and Fitz walk off and I go to my station to work. I meet Clare for lunch and we eat alone outside. Well she eats, I don't feel hungry, what I'm doing, how I'm playing with Clare's heart and why, the fact that I really like her and Owen will really kill me, it's all weighing on me and I don't feel so hungry.

"What's wrong?" Clare asks looking at my lunch which I haven't touched.

"Nothing," I tell her putting a grin on my lips to ease her worries.

"Drew you haven't eaten anything you can't tell me nothing's wrong," she argues.

"I'm just worried about the game tomorrow, Eastdale has a tough team," I reply but she gives me a look that says she knows I'm lying.

"If you're worried about Owen he won't so anything I talked to him and if he does do something I won't speak to him for a week," she tells me.

"I'm not worried about Owen we talked last period, while he had me shoved against the wall but still he and I understand each other. Really it's just the game," I insist and start eating my lunch.

After lunch I walk her to class and go to photography and then I have a spare and so does Clare. So does Fitz and he usually spends it with Clare outside but when I get out he isn't at the table.

"Fitz is studying for a test in the library," she says.

"So we have the whole free period alone then?" I ask kissing her neck.

"Drew," she giggles.

"What? I'm not saying we should make love in the school but how about we go behind the school and make out," I suggest.

Clare bites her lip and then takes my hand standing up. I grin putting my arm around her and we walk behind the school, to the lacrosse field and the tree at the far end. I sit against the tree; she sits between my legs, turning her neck up to take my lips. I open my mouth; slide my tongue out stroke along her bottom lip and she parts her lips. As her mouth opens and her tongue happily and hungrily greets mine I lift up her shirt. She gasps slightly at the feel of my cold fingers but doesn't pull out of the kiss or tell me to stop. For several minutes I just brush over the tender flesh on her belly, then I work my hand up and my fingers go under her bra cup.

My hand gently squeezes her supple breast and she moans into the kiss. Her hand at the back of my neck squeezes a little harder, her other hand grips my jacket and she squirms a little on my lap. I mold her breast with my fingers, careful not to squeeze too hard but I enjoy every moan she makes with every touch of mine. After a few minutes I move on to the other breast and do the same. I want to make love to her again but not at school, not in the yard anyway. Minutes pass away so fast we lose all track of time only breaking apart when the bell rings to let us know school is out.

"I need to get to football practice and you should get home, I'll call you later," I comment fixing her clothing and we stand up.

I walk her around to the front of school; kiss her again before I head to the locker room for practice. I do concentrate in practice, it's hard not to the way Coach works us out. All the way home, all while eating and all while doing my homework I struggle with what to do about Clare, what I'm doing to her. I go to bed early but toss and turn for a long time before finally falling asleep. I have fitful dreams all night about this game and what we're doing.

**(CLARE)**

"My parents will be at a party tonight and Owen is going to Julian's party," I tell Drew as we walk out to the picnic tables for our spare.

"Yeah I thought we'd go to that too," Drew comments.

"We could but I know from Adam and Bianca that they'll be on a date, Katie will be out with Jake, and my parents are taking Tris and Maya to my Grandparents in Ottawa for the weekend. By my math that means my house will be empty and we'll have it all to ourselves," I point out.

"Really? So we can make our own party then," Drew grins.

"Yep," I smile and lean up to kiss him but he stops me. "Uh what if Owen and Fitz come back?"

"I've never known my brother or Fitz to leave a party before it's broken up by parents and cops. Anyway I'm still a little sore so I don't know how much I'm up for," I comment.

"Mmm I can ease the sore feeling with my tongue," Drew says before kissing my neck and I bite my lip.

"You shouldn't say things like that what if Fitz heard you?" I scold him.

"He can't hear us from here," Drew replies since Fitz is sitting at the picnic table.

We sit down and spend the spare with Fitz but since we have no homework we just talk and hang out. When the bell rings for the end of school they go to the locker room to change and warm up for the game. I walk out to the bleachers staking a seat and I'm soon joined by Jenna and Dave. Adam and Bianca come over to say goodbye and wish the team good luck before they go on their date. I don't know what Drew was so worried about we crush the other team; they barely put up a fight. When the game and on field celebration are done the team goes to get pizza, Jenna and I go with them of course. As soon as Drew's had a couple slices we decide to go and try and leave the table but Owen catches my arm.

"You had better be safe and be done by the time we get home," he whispers.

"We'll probably just watch movies," I respond innocently.

"Yeah sure," Owen says rolling his eyes and letting go of my arm.

I kiss my brother's forehead and leave with my boyfriend. He drives us to my house and I let us in, we go straight to my room. We drop our jackets, slip off our shoes and Drew takes me to the bed. We stand beside it and he begins to undress me, taking off top and then unzipping my jeans, he pulls them down to my ankles and I sit on the bed so he can get them off. His clothes come off in an instant, he then jumps on the bed between my legs and I laugh as he starts kissing my belly. His hands make quick work of my bra and then he starts pulling my panties off with his teeth making me laugh again. We're both naked and Drew smiles at me before he goes down and his tongue softly laps at my pussy lips. I grip my bedspread and make a throaty moan as I arch my back. Drew's soft, nimble tongue protrudes into me and I moan again, my hips buck against Drew's face as his tongue gently massages my core. After several minutes he adds a finger and then two, I was a little sore when he started but now everything I feel is incredible pleasure and a building need to orgasm. I climax and call out his name, taking a breath as he withdraws his tongue and fingers.

I barely have a second to catch my breath before Drew's lips abduct mine; his tongue fully marinated in my juices wraps around my tongue. I taste myself on him, lick my taste from him and push him away to moan as he penetrates into, his throbbing hard erection gliding in and awakening nerve endings. I grip his shoulders, my fingers brushing into his hair and gripping the short hairs at the back of his head. I arch my back again and my head goes back, I moan and take a deep shaky breath all at once. Quivering and trembling as Drew thrusts in and out slowly, he watches me a minute and then kisses my neck and chest, then he'll pick his head up and watch me again. His arm slides under my back and he arches me up even higher. I feel that tickle again, the build to orgasm, the need to climax and I dig my nails into Drew's shoulders to hang on before I simply pop off. He's still going slow, he hasn't sped up at all no matter how I gyrate and buck my hips.

"Faster Drew faster," I command him and he stops kissing my neck to look at me.

"I thought you were sore?" He comments in a teasing tone but he begins moving faster.

I moan louder, panting with every movement, Drew's name dropping from my lips with each deep panting breath. I feel my core tightening and my body tensing then relaxing as I crawl closer and closer to orgasm. I can feel Drew getting closer and closer, his body getting tight and his body shaking. He reaches climax first grunting and calling my name out into the house. As my name starts to fade from his lips I climax with an orgiastic scream and rapture! Drew slows down and pulls out, lying next to me and I can still barely breathe. Drew pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead, he's not sweating but I am.

"Drew?" I ask still panting with breath.

"Need some water?" He questions.

"Well yes but you did use a condom didn't you?"

"Yes, my mother would kill me and so would Owen and Fitz and probably Adam and Bianca too if I got you pregnant," Drew says and I nod in agreement. "Stay here I'll get us some water," Drew tells me kissing my shoulder and I hear him leave the room.

**(JAKE)**

"You know you could just move in my parents wouldn't mind and then we wouldn't have to keep coming here," I remark to Katie as I park at her house and look at it with disdain.

"I know but I like leaving my stuff here, if I move out completely they'll probably give my room to the princess. She'll use it as a closet or something since she already got the biggest room in the house. Besides I wouldn't be able to torment my siblings, I can torment the princess and the oaf at school but I take great pleasure in torturing the fag and my little twit of a sister too and they won't go to DeGrassi until next year," Katie says as we go into her house. We get upstairs and hear the sounds of rampant sex coming from Clare's room. "Well now it seems the perfect little princess has become quite the nymph, her football prince is really giving it to her by the sound of it," Katie laughs as we go into her room.

"I wonder if he really likes her," I remark while Katie begins grabbing clothes.

"God I hope so it will make it so much more fun, I can't wait for Clare's life to shatter and her heart to be broken. I want her to fall so hard and be the laughing stock of the school," Katie grins dropping clothes into her suitcase.

"What if he likes her so much he stops playing the game, how will we entertain ourselves then?" I ask sitting on Katie's bed.

She stops getting clothes and looks at me, "Now we have to make sure that doesn't happen. He has to stay in the game at least long enough for us to break it to Clare that it's all a game."

While Katie talks she comes over and mounts me on the bed and we begin to make out. When we hear Clare's bedroom door open we stop and Katie opens her bedroom door.

"How long have you guys been here?" Drew inquires looking at us and I see he's only got boxers on. I also see Katie's posture change as she looks at Drew's mostly naked body, I get up and go over putting my arm around Katie.

"Long enough to hear you fucking the princess hard, she makes quite a lot of sounds," Katie grins.

"I'm just getting us some water," Drew tells us trying to walk away but Katie grabs his arm and pulls him into the room closing the door.

"You're not thinking about dropping out of our little game are you?" Katie questions him.

"Why?" Drew asks.

"I'm not done yet, all this money you must need it for something," Katie says.

"A motorcycle and the insurance, I almost have enough for the motorcycle," Drew tells us uncomfortably.

"We need more challenges then, do you have your plan for your one month anniversary?" I question and Drew shakes his head.

"I think you should ask Owen to take Clare away for the weekend, tell him you want a weekend of wild rampant sex," I tease him.

Drew opens his mouth but we hear Clare's bedroom door open and she calls for him. Katie grins and opens her bedroom door again and Clare looks shocked to see us all and then goes bright red since she's not wearing anything at all! Clare gasps and covers herself with her arms; Drew runs over and blocks her from view as he quickly takes her back to his room.

"I can't believe she came out naked how stupid can you get," Katie laughs. "You should have gotten a picture; we could have put it all over school Monday morning! You're not fantasizing about my spoiled stepsister are you? I see that look on your face Jake," Katie snarls and I shake my head.

"It was a naked girl you can't blame me," I reply and she huffs crossing her arms. "I'm not interested in Clare now why don't we think of other ways to make your siblings lives miserable. We've been torturing Clare a lot what can we do to Tris and Maya? You know I'll do anything to make you smile."

Katie grins again, "Well they both have crushes I'm sure we can use them."

**(DREW)**

"Drew," Clare calls for me and before I can escape from Katie and Jake the snotty bitch opens her bedroom door.

Clare gasps and tries covering her body with her arms; I push past Katie and run to Clare blocking the view of her nude body with mine. Being sure to keep Jake's view blocked I get Clare back to her room and lock the door.

"When did they get here and what were you doing in Katie's room?" Clare asks sitting on the bed and covering herself with a blanket.

"I don't know when they got home, I went to get you water and they opened the door and then pulled me inside," I tell her.

"Well what were you talking about? You were gone for a long time," Clare comments.

"School," I say quickly as it's the first thing I can think of, "we were talking about school."

"You were talking about me weren't you? What did they ask you?"

"Nothing Clare we were talking about school," I say again putting my arm around her.

"Drew you don't understand Katie hates us, truly hates us. She thinks I'm nothing but a spoiled brat, she calls me the princess. She calls Owen and oaf, she thinks Maya's a twit and a baby and you should hear all the mean things she calls Tris. Katie hates us and I have no idea why, we've tried we really have tried to make her part of the family but she just hates us. Jake does too, he hates us because she hates us and they try to make our lives miserable because it gives them pleasure."

"Clare relax we were talking about school, I don't even like them," I assure her.

"You're lying; Katie would not pull you into her room to talk about school so what were you talking about?" Clare asks.

I start to panic; I need to think of something quick, "They…" I pause wondering what to tell her and Clare is silent. "They heard us and I was warning them to leave so we could enjoy the rest of our night."

"Really?" Clare asks.

"Yes really, stay here and I'll go get that water and when I come back I'll make you forget all about Jake and Katie," I tell Clare. She smiles and gives me a passionate kiss; I kiss her back and tell her I'll be right back when I pull away. I close her door and walk down the hall to Katie's room opening the door and catch them making out. "Do you two need each other's lips to breathe? You both need to get out," I demand.

"Oh Drew you don't give the orders we do, or should we go break the news of our little game to Princess Clare?" Katie says and I clench my fist wanting to hit her badly.

"Why don't you go back and fuck her some more, she makes a lot of noise I like to hear it," Jake laughs.

I leave their room and go back to Clare's; she looks at me and sees I have no water in my hand.

"Let's get out of here, I'm taking you to a hotel where there are no distractions and siblings," I tell Clare.

"Excuse me?" Clare asks.

"Let's runaway for the weekend, or the night at least we'll go to London, or Guelph or just find some little roadside motel. Just get dressed let's not bring anything."

"You're serious?" She questions as I start getting dressed.

"Very, call Owen and…no uh leave him a note and tell him I'll bring you back by Sunday night so are we going?"

Clare just smiles and starts getting dressed.

**Sadly with the holiday schedule, which you should have been looking at on the DeGrassi Saviors page, there will be no more updates until Saturday January 17****th****. I know it seems like a brutally long time but with the holidays and the short stories, the Christmas chapters and one shot week it will go by fast. **

**The next update will probably start with the following morning.**


End file.
